


Unearthing the Emerald

by EmeraldNova12



Series: Marvel Universe-19860 (Real-ish Life) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Mentions of Past Assault, OC NOT a Mary Sue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldNova12/pseuds/EmeraldNova12
Summary: History states Captain Steven Rogers vanished in the Valkyrie in March of 1945. And was found in April 2012 before joining the Avengers. But what if Steve had been found a year earlier and given a tutor to help him adjust to Modern Culture? What if she was a female Super Soldier? Enter Jocelyn Duncan. Tony Stark's sarcastic, realist, borderline pessimistic personal Lawyer and recent SHIELD-Stark Industries Liaison who's been through the wringer in her late teens. What will happen if she helps out the Star Spangled Man with a Plan? And can Steve break through the defenses in her tough exterior and melt the ice in her heart?And what about when a certain Invasion comes into play? AU of MCU after the end of Captain America: The First Avenger.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OCs. and part of the plot. The rights belong to Marvel.

There were times when Joss really hated her life. Having to deal with Nick Fury who wanted her to be apart of a 'Special Assignment' less than two months after being rescued from North Eastern Finland, was definitely one of those times. Tony becoming Iron Man and Pepper's recent surgeries had caused her workload to increase significantly in the time she's been back in the states.

Joss sighed, “Why am I here Fury? Tony will be pissed if you swipe up his personal lawyer.” she knew the billionaire was severely untrustworthy after Afghanistan, it was something they had in common, especially after what her jackass of an ex-boyfriend did at the end of their high school graduation party.

Fury turned his working eye towards her, “Your the only person I can think of to work on this assignment. You have the skills required for it to work.” Joss raised a dark eyebrow. “Stark can survive without you, he's done it before.” Joss snorted.

“Yeah, and he added 'Superhero' to his list of titles.” she nearly killed the idiot after she got back and learned of the “I am Iron Man” fiasco. Being Tony Stark's personal lawyer after earning a law degree from Stanford University in 2008 was an unexpected surprise, and Joss met a cold glance from Pepper, who thought she kept the job to sleep with Tony. That had been disproved after Tony had gotten extremely drunk and nearly kissed her. Joss ducked out of the way and left as soon as she and Pepper put him to bed.

Joss hadn't come to work for nearly three weeks after, until Pepper visited her SI apartment and asked why she wasn't coming in. Joss explained she thought she had been fired for the incident, but was surprised at Pepper saying Tony thought it was school keeping her from work. At her confused glance, Pepper elaborated that Tony felt bad about what happened and she had made a mistake about her. They were more amicable at work and slowly became friends, until the Christine Everhart kick out when they worked as a team. She and Pepper got along fairly well nowadays, and trusted each other with their secrets. Pepper, about the stipend Stane gave her and Joss on her attack in 2004.

Joss sighed and asked what seemed to be the question of the hour, “What exactly am I doing?”

Fury looked over at her as they reached the hallway, with a large gap between the doors, this was one of Manhattan's more well off apartment buildings. “You're helping a soldier who's been away for quite some time get used to current culture and catch them up on what they missed.” Joss raised an eyebrow. 

“So I'm going to be a tutor for a veteran?” The VA has programs to help veterans, this one either must be really important and have been gone for decades, rather than months. Fury stopped in front of a door and gave her a quelling stare, if she hadn't been through the crap she had been in the last six years, Joss would have trembled in fear. Instead, she simply raised an eyebrow. “Do not freak out when you meet them.”

Joss had no idea why she would freak out when she met the man, but given what she heard from Rhodey, she braced for the worst and nodded. Fury knocked on the door and the last person Joss expected opened the door. Blonde, although Joss thought it looked more brown, hair, and blue eyes. She was helping Steve Rogers learn how to live in the 21st century, and saw he had a similar reaction to her own. “Captain. Meet Jocelyn Duncan. Ms. Duncan, meet Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Captain.” she nodded in introduction, to stunned to say anything else. “Ma'am” it seemed she wasn't alone in that mindset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Joss learn about the arrangement and Joss starts to settle in her new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in late April 2011, around the start of Iron Man Two. I own nothing except for Joss and the plot.

After sitting down, Fury spoke up, “Neither of you have any questions about this?” Joss shook her head, trying to figure out how the hell Fury was planning to convince her. With her silence, Fury explained Steve's story as to how he ended up in the 21st century.

Steve spoke up “Why her?” Joss raised an eyebrow towards him, “I mean, how is she qualified to do this?” well, at least he was able to reword it so it didn't sound as negative, there's a little hope.

Fury pulled out a folder she didn't know he had, “Ms. Duncan has a law degree from Stanford University and minored in history. She has worked for Tony Stark since 2008 and has been essentially running Stark Industries for the last two months.” Steve looked impressed, but not convinced. “She's an expert gymnast and an expert in 7 different forms of martial arts, including Krav Maga, kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Doe.” he still looked unconvinced, Joss sighed.

“I've been a Super Soldier for about fourteen months. I run 37 miles per hour and can bench press about 1500 pounds. Your not the only one who faced a physical change from the serum.” she wasn't lying, she had been 5'3 and 118 pounds before the serum, she was now 5'10, and 145, but wasn't commenting on that. Steve seemed more willing now that he knew Joss was able to hold her own if case of emergency.

Fury continued, “Ms. Duncan is the most capable person available to help you, and has access to the resources that will make the process go a lot smoother. And as this is a two bedroom three bathroom apartment, Ms. Duncan will be staying here.” that got a reaction out of them both, but for different reasons. Steve was hesitant to share an apartment with a young woman, as that was looked down upon during the 1940s. Joss, however didn't want to, as she still suffered extreme bouts of Post Traumatic Stress, and it didn't make her a great room mate. “Look. It's not a choice, having her stay here will help if you have a question about something.” he stopped their arguments before they could be uttered.

Joss sighed, mentally admitting defeat over the issue. “What about my paycheck? How will that work?” she winced at the slight tremor in her voice, but ignored it.

Fury calmly answered, “Money will be deposited in your account twice a month. It will be enough to cover any expenses that come up. We will also provide you with access to a car to take you anywhere and cover your moving costs.” Joss waved him off.

“I'll make a list of things I want brought over and you can put the rest into storage. And technically, my apartment in Malibu is a SI one. Can I keep my phone?” Fury raised his eyebrow, “It was a gift and is state of the art.” he nodded.

“We'll add the new numbers you'll need. Mailbox's downstairs. Anything else?” when neither one answered, Fury nodded and stood, “My people will send a message to your parents, saying Stark transferred you out to the New York office for the time being. I may need the Captain's services at any moment, so it would be nice if he was aware of modern things.” he gave her the keys and left.

The two sat in silence and discomfort, thinking over the last few minutes discussion. Joss's mind was going nuts and she could only imagine how Steve was handling all of this. “There are a few things I need to get, do you mind if we start sometime tomorrow?” Joss tried to sound relaxed, and Steve nodded.

“It is late, we can start bright and early tomorrow.” Joss was glad she had been in town already to set up the permits for the Stark Expo later this week.

She walked towards the door, “It was nice to meet you Steve. I prefer to go by Joss.” she closed the door and braced herself against it to get her breathing under control.

* * *

 

After she closed the door, Steve knew she had been close to panicking and used shopping as an excuse to get out as quickly as possible. He stare at the door and wondered if this would be a good idea or not.

Of course it was, the woman, Joss, accepted his story at face value and hadn't run screaming, but then, that hadn't seemed like her style. He smiled when he realized she had called him Steve before she left, and willing to call her by her nickname if it made her comfortable.

He sat back and realized from what he heard about her work history, she was likely working for Howard's son or possibly grandson. His stomach twisted from the reminder of how much time had passed. _My friends, they're all gone. They lived long lives and now their gone._ His teammates, brothers-in-arms, the men he charged into battle with, were long dead and buried as he laid frozen. And Peggy-.

No. He couldn't think about her, it hurt to much to think about her. How she must have felt after she lost contact with him. He could only hope she had lead a long and happy life with someone else.

The sounds of the city and pedestrians drew Steve from his dark thoughts. This was a second chance at life- he would have to be strong and accept that.

Going towards the window, Steve looked out at the city that had changed so much, yet so little while he was gone, and stared out the pane of glass at the traffic below. Tomorrow was a new day, and maybe once Joss returned, they could get to know each other better, and maybe begin to have her start to trust him.

_'Maybe it won't be so bad'_. He thought, trying to stay positive, even if his heart wasn't fully in it.

* * *

 

After picking up a few weeks worth of clothing, and other necessities she was going to need to live in the city. Joss decided to stop by a pizza shop to get dinner, as she expected Steve had no idea how to shop in the 21st century. She bought several large pizzas, bread sticks and some sodas, ones she knew had been around prior to the Second World War.

When she returned to the apartment, her hands were too full to unlock the door, “Steve! Can you get the door please? My hands are full.” she knew he would be expecting her hands to be full of shopping bags, but was surprised when he grabbed the pizza boxes from her.

“You picked up dinner? Great.” he saw she also had a few two liter bottles of Coca-Cola. “And soda?” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Joss closed the door, locked it, and put her shopping bags on the floor, “I figured you had been on sugar rations, so since the country has an abundance of food, you might enjoy some pop. Don't overdo it. There is a thing called too much of a good thing.” she went to find plates, “And a friend of mine studied super soldiers in 2004, so I know how much one eats. Let alone two.” she handed him a plate, glass and napkin. “I grabbed cheese and pepperoni, we'll discuss grocery shopping in a few days.” she went to grab a few slices before sitting on the sofa in the living room.

“Is there any form of electronic entertainment in this apartment?” she had placed her new laptop and tablets boxes, having grown up with an annoying brother who always wanted what she got, ingrained getting two of the awesome stuff into her, onto the nearby desk. There was a sofa, two chairs, four end tables and a coffee table in the living room, along with a LCD flat screen that would make her brother drool in envy.

Steve grabbed some pepperoni slices and nodded, “TV and there's a drawer full of weird rectangle things.” he sat down in the chair on the other side of the room, “And I have no idea how to work this kind of...TV?” Joss nodded.

“Those rectangles are one of the best inventions known to man. The remote control, it allows you to work an electronic from a distance and I'm sure there's an instruction manual on how to work a flat screen. Tonight, we will be watching a documentary on World War Two. Before you start, it's a good place to start our lessons, as you were MIA for the last 6 months of it.” she pulled up the documentary on the TV. While it played Joss and Steve ate dinner and winded down from their day.

Once it ended, Joss sat up, having laid down during the Battle of Midway, and turned towards Steve, “Any questions off the top of your head?” he nodded. She went with what he was probably thinking about, “The Nazis were given war trials for their crimes, most high ranking officials were sentenced to death. But by the end of the Nuremberg Trials the Cold War was starting so the scientists were pardoned and recruited to the US.” she stood up, Steve following suit almost instantly “As that's over, can I get a quick tour?” he nodded.

On her immediate right was the kitchen, fully equipped and causing her inner chef and baker to squeal in joy. The coat closet was on the left of the front door, the dinning room was connected to the living room and kitchen and able to seat and feed six. There was a small bathroom for guests in the hallway next to the kitchen. Steve led her down the hall, there seemed to branch off into two rooms, as she was led to the right, Joss guessed the one on the left was his. That actually seemed practical, given the need for privacy.

Her room was light gray in color, one she luckily liked, and had about a queen sized bed, with dark wood and matching head and foot boards. There were matching side tables with a white lamp on them, and the sheets were a dull white gold, and went with the furnishing, although she would so be adding her own pillows. The huge walk-in closet on her left made her pause, and had a decent sized dresser next to it. The desk in the corner had a window giving with a view of the brick of the neighboring building above the desk in the living room. Thankfully there wasn't a window for creepy neighbors to spy on her. The bathroom was on her right was spacious and had a large enough counter to handle her things, not that she actually had that much.

The room was comfortable, relaxing, had a calming feel, tasteful, simple, and roomy. It was definitely on par with her room in the hotel Tony owned in the Upper West Side. Someone at SHIELD had worked in the hospitality industry at some point of their life and brought over their skills. “Very nice, and cool.”

“If your cold, I could turn up the heat.” Steve said, looking anywhere but her. Joss smiled, “Cool is the modern version of 'the Bee's Knee.' It's slang for neat, interesting, different in a good way.” she explained. Steve seemed to understand and used it a few times, to actually get it.

“Cool. I'm definitely keeping that one in mind. Seems handy.” Steve said. Joss smiled, then went to go grab her purchases from earlier, including the two tablets. She handed him one and explained what it was.

“It will help streamline the learning process, and get you used to modern technology. You can also use it to look up anything pop culture references you don't understand and I don't fully know about. Or any slang I use. Which might happen a lot, given I'm 24 and used to work personally with Tony Stark.” she grabbed another tablet box and the laptop. He raised an eyebrow, “Younger brother who wanted any new thing I got. I learned very quickly that if I didn't want to share with someone six years younger than me that I had to buy it myself. Or convince my parents to buy two.”

Steve nodded, but seemed hesitant, you can take the man out of the Depression, but you can't take the Depression out of the man. Being raised in an era that created gentleman, Steve helped carry some of the purchases to her room, and then left her to unpack.

It took about an hour, but Joss successfully had her room set up the way she wanted. But was hungry again. She debated whether it would be worth it to eat again, but knew she had to discuss plans with Steve, and stalked for the kitchen. Hoping he saved her some leftover pizza. When she looked in the fridge, she wasn't surprised at how little there was in it. Other than the leftovers from dinner, there was a carton of a dozen eggs, a gallon of milk, cubes of butter and OJ. “Should I add grocery shopping to the list of things to go over?” she looked over to find Steve grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry. I'm not familiar with today's brands and food, so an agent occasionally stops by with the most basic groceries.” Steve looked a little uncomfortable. “We could go, as part of the learning process?”

Joss looked over at the stove clock, and knew the only places open would be convenience stores. _That seems like a lesson for tomorrow. Luckily Super Soldiers don't need much sleep_. Joss grabbed another slice of pizza as Steve looked at the laptop box. “What's in here?” Joss swallowed her slice and followed it with some soda.

“A laptop computer. It's a personal computer shrunk down to easily fit on your lap, hence the name- laptop. Although I would personally place a board under it. There have been recent studies on placing it directly on the lap. I plan on setting it, and both the tablets up in a couple minutes.” Joss noticed a confused expression, and looked at the ceiling “High temperatures for long periods of time on a guy's lap causes problems when he decides to have children. It lowers his chances.” she was dreading certain topics.

He gave a sad smile, “You know, they used to be large enough to fit in entire rooms. It's hard to believe technology has come so far.” he also avoided the other topic, Joss was thankful for that.

“If you think that's impressive, wait until you see the tablets.” she refilled her glass, “There are a few computers that take up entire rooms. They're usually servers or super computers, which calculate the information humans can't, the average Joe and Jane use laptops. And I'll show you my phone at some point. However that discussion will have to wait until I get enough dirt on Tony for him to agree to a meeting with you.” she sat down at the desk and worked to set up the electronics. As Joss didn't have her work computer with her, she had to settle for Apple, which booted up fairly quickly. She was impressed this place had wireless internet, but didn't have the password to log in successfully.

Steve noticed the disappointed face, and asked what was wrong. Joss explained the problem, and to her surprise, he pulled out a piece of paper. “When I got here, I found this on the desk. I don't know what it means, but I'm sure you can figure it out. And why do you need to wait to have a meeting with Tony?”

While Joss scanned the paper for the password to log into the wireless internet within the building, she looked up, clearly surprised at the question. “Tony, Howard's son, didn't have the best relationship with his father. Howard was determined to find you up in the Arctic, and often used you as an example, when he was yelling at Tony for doing something wrong.” she turned to type in the password and let that sink in. “That's part of why I call you Steve, instead of Cap. You may have a similar name to my dad, but I always thought, especially after I got the serum myself, that you had been Steve Rogers long before you were Captain America.” she explained while setting up her tablet and holding her hand out to set up Steve's.

When she handed his back, she was surprised to see the expression she did. He seemed, troubled and sad on the surface, but his eyes held a glimmer of awe and hope. That must be because she sees him as the man he was before the serum, rather than the historical legend. She reached out and put her hand on his bicep, the muscles tensing before relaxing. “I know this is difficult for you.” she said softly, “I was brought in to teach a man I thought was long dead how to live in the modern era- I can only imagine how _you_ feel, being the person going through this. You probably feel lost and confused, but I _promise_ I will help you as much as I can. And if you need to talk, I'm willing to listen.” she smiled softly. “I will try to be a friend, but it might take some time for me to trust you, but I'm willing. The sense of loss and pain your feeling will never fully go away, but it will get easier to live with. In time.”

Steve's blue eyes stared into Joss's green, and something seemed to shift. Joss couldn't tell what it was, but it had made a difference in him. Whether it was a good one remained to be seen, but Joss knew it had made one. It was enough he smiled lightly and wished her a good night, Joss did the same, but doubted either actually would. She walked to her room and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Lying in bed awake, Steve thought over what Joss had told him, she seemed hopeful, but not on an optimistic level, more of a realistic one. She promised to help how she could and be either an ear to listen and agreed to work on trusting him to be his friend. That was a small comfort, and more than anyone else had offered him so far, even Director Fury.

Closing his eyes, Steve tried to remembering everything that had happened since waking up in the SHIELD New York Headquarters a week ago. Most was a blur, being brought up to date on where and when he was, right before moving into this apartment. Since then, Steve had been alone, trying to figure out how to live in and going to fit in this new century. In those times of loneliness, he had found himself back at the SHIELD headquarters gym, taking out his frustrations, and often destroying, the punching bags hanging in the boxing area, but it helped him sleep.

Now, things were different. _Director Fury had promised help, but I never expected him to actually find someone- at least, not so soon. Or it being a female Super Soldier, who has been through events that would scar even me._ But here she was, sleeping just down the hall from him, in the same apartment.

Steve scowled as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He didn't approve sharing the apartment with a woman he barely knew, even if the morals of the era were far different from the ones he was raised with. In all likelihood, this was considered a normal living situation, though he didn't like it that much. And something told him his brother would have found it hilarious, and could imagine his mother either being annoyed for rolling in her grave at the situation.

_I guess I better get ready for a lot of surprises._ Lord knows there will be a lot of them coming for him soon.

At least he would have someone there to help him through them. It was a very comforting thought, one that made him smile at as he closed his eyes. For the first time in quite a long time, Steve fell asleep, _without_ the need to punch something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is AU, Steve having a biological brother works. There will surprises coming indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss and Steve talk and learn a bit more about each other. And their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. And there are mentions of a past trauma. But not specified. Mild cursing in the chapter, if you don't like that, swap it for another word.

Without even knowing the time she woke up, Joss knew today was going to be difficult. And not because of trying to help Steve, although that wasn't going to be easy, it was because she had been plagued with nightmares all night, and feeling the emotional consequences of that.

 

Joss sighed, sat up, and put on her glasses before officially waking up and making her bed. Mild Obsessive Compulsive Disorder was just another side effect of living through the graduation nightmare she did, but it helped her in law school, so she wasn't complaining. That much. Joss went through her post-nightmare yoga routine before heading to the kitchen and seeing if SHIELD supplied Steve with any coffee. A quick search of the cabinets proved that they had.

 

Joss was sipping her coffee when she noticed it was barely after 5 am. Joy. Joss had no idea when Steve would wake up, but figured she might as well get a plan for the day going, and started up the laptop. It might be a good idea to cover the first few years after the war before jumping into the 50s. She finished researching some quick facts about the Marshall plan, she heard Steve trying to quietly sneak out of his room. 5:23. He might not admit it, but he's suffering from PTS just like she does. “There's coffee made if you want some, whoever stock's it got you the good stuff.” she emphasized good, knowing he probably drank black caffeinated tar in the 40s.

 

Steve looked doubtful, but was surprised when the coffee was as good as Joss claimed. “Why are you up so early? It's not even 5:30.” Joss turned from the laptop, Steve noticing for the first time that she wore glasses and sighed.

 

“Post Traumatic Stress is a bitch. Some days it doesn't affect me at all, others I just want to curl inside my closet and hide from the world, today's more of 'I don't want to leave the safety of my place of residence'.” she shrugged, “But, live through what I had, and some scars last longer than others.” she turned around to power down the laptop.

 

Steve was confused at the term, and curious about how she hadn't worn glasses yesterday. “Post Traumatic Stress? And you wear glasses? You didn't have them on earlier.” he knew there were methods to correct vision without using glasses, but they weren't exactly safe to use.

 

Joss smirked, “Contact lenses. They became safe to use during the 70s, made of flexible plastic, and can be worn for hours. I prefer to wear them when I don't want a 'bookworm' look or I actually take the time to put them in. Serum made it so I actually had a prescription usable for contacts.” she paused, “And Post Traumatic Stress is Battle Fatigue. After the Vietnam War in the 1960s and 70s, we'll come back to that at a later date, people began to realize that certain traumas, including assault and warfare, can cause psychological changes.”

 

Steve noticed her tone was slowly becoming more and more emotionless, and she had a far away look in her eyes. “It's no longer seen as a weakness not to handle the chaos of war?” that brought her back, and she nodded.

 

“Especially with veterans of more recent wars. World War Two is the deadliest in history simply due to how much of the world was hit in a short span of time. The main area of conflict is now in the Middle East, the US has been involved for nearly a decade. But that is a later topic of discussion. Hungry?” he nodded at Joss's question, although knew she was trying to change the subject.

 

“So what's for breakfast?” Steve asked as Joss reached into the fridge, she smirked.

 

“The breakfast of choice for broke college students everywhere. Cold pizza and coffee.” she put the pizza boxes from last night on the island, “I pretty much lived off of this at Stanford. And until I was hired by SI.” she smiled at the memories of fun in college.

 

Steve grabbed a slice, hunger outweighing any argument he had. “So where did you live before going to Stanford?” he asked, curious, her accent didn't have any obvious inflection known from other areas of the country.

 

“Riverside. It's about an hour, by modern car equivalents, from Los Angeles. I grew up in the suburbs city boy.” she smirked. Then noticed his confusion, “Suburbs are groups of housing on the outskirts of a major city. They were created after the war, and are single family homes lined up to create neighborhoods. The downside was they instilled the idea of the “Nuclear Family”. Bread Winner Dad, Homemaker Mom. And 2.5 kids.” she paused to eat a bite. “It also set back woman's rights about several decades.”

 

“So, the men returning from overseas used the GI benefits to restart their lives, but ensured their wives couldn't make their standard of living better?” Joss looked surprised at that, “Raised by a single mother, my dad died shortly after World War One. Long enough to have my brother before the mustard gas finally got to him.” Steve frowned at the reminder of the brother he left behind. “His name was Jeffery. He went into the Navy and the Pacific front as a medic. Knowing whether he survived the war was one of the first things I asked Fury when I was found.” he had a sad smile, “It was good to know he recreated a new family.”

 

Joss nodded, learning a little bit more about the man behind the shield. “My brother, Jared, was devastated when I went missing. As soon as I got back, he made sure I never left his line of sight. I humored him before telling him he couldn't follow me to work and that I would email him often.” she shook her head at the memory of her 17 year old brother impersonating a limpet.

 

“Email?” Steve asked, breaking Joss out of her memories. She finished her pizza and wiped off her hands before walking over to the laptop. She turned it back on and pulled up the home screen. Joss then explained Email, or electronic mail, and it's function and use. He wasn't a fan and probably wouldn't use it often.

 

“I know it's impersonal. But if you don't want to pay long distance charges or deal with the time zone differences, it's a good way to stay in touch. Outside of work, I really only use it to keep in touch with my parents, brother and best friend who lives in DC.” Joss explained as an email from Tony popped up.

 

'Joss.

Recently signed over Pepper as CEO. Got a new assistant from Legal. Does Natalie Rushman ring any bells to you? Red hair, killer stare, former lingerie model. If not, see if Fury decided to intervene in the company again. Please update with the info as soon as possible. Also, got your letter on sending a basic flip phone. First, why? What's wrong with JT?! Second, did you suddenly let go of your paranoia to let someone in? A lot of your stuff is being sent up to New York. Pepper misses you, please call soon. Or see if you can manage a visit to either the Malibu Mansion or over to the Expo.

 

-Tony

 

Steve looked confused at the different topics brought up in a single email. And who or what was JT? And Joss didn't seem that paranoid. Maybe he could convince her to have him go to the Stark Expo so he could see the differences since the 1942 one. He noticed Joss looked annoyed and was rubbing her eyes.

 

Joss sighed, 'Natalie Rushman?' Fury must have sent an agent in undercover. She knew Tony wouldn't let it go unless she responded. She noticed Steve's confused expression after she stopped preventing a tension headache, “Like his father, Tony is eccentric, but if you tell him I said that I will deny it. He also is protective of his people. JT is the Artificial Intelligence that runs my phone, and if I plan it right, my tablet.” she clicked the reply button. “Trust is something that has to be earned in my book. Someone betrayed my trust in a very traumatic way back in June of '04, made me suspicious and only mildly paranoid. Tony likes to exaggerate. “ Joss noticed a hopeful expression on Steve's face, “I'll see what I can do about going to the expo, it's one of the few things Tony decided to bring back after getting SI out of the black hole of Weapons Manufacturing and War Profiteering Howard put in it.” she explained as she typed out a response to Tony.

 

Tony,

There are no red headed Natalie's in Legal. And you honestly think I would let a former lingerie model work within Legal given the attitudes of certain favorites of a former traitor? Most likely Fury sent in an agent to check in on something. Probably due to you making Pepper CEO. Stay on your guard and don't act like you know she's a spy. JT is fine, but a friend of mine needs a phone and isn't very tech savvy. I haven't changed my level of distrust, I have a new assignment with SHIELD, which is also why my stuff is being sent up to New York. I will try to make it to the expo sometime in May, and can schedule a visit for your birthday. Don't do anything stupid. I'm not around to bail you out. Also, nice job telling off Hammer during the Senate meeting. I'll yell at Rhodey the first chance I can get. Stay safe and if you make me anything, I want body armor lined with the metal alloy you use in the Iron Man suits.

 

-Joss.

P.S. I may bring a guest. Who is a FRIEND. You assume otherwise and I'm locking you out of your suits for six months.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Iron Man?” the question seemed more curious and less judgmental. Joss knew she had to be vague, otherwise Tony would be pissed she told someone the specifics who he didn't know about. And this was his story to explain, not hers.

 

“There was an incident last year where Tony was held hostage after showing off his latest weapon design in Afghanistan. I don't know the specifics, but he learned his weapons were being sold to and used by the very people he designed them against.” she didn't know that much, because she had been in Finland while it was happening. “He escaped by making a flying metal suit. When he got back to the States, he refined and updated it, until they worked well enough to take down the people who captured him. In October, he had been betrayed by someone he looked towards as a father figure, Obidiah Stane, who was also dealing the weapons under the table. I personally didn't like the guy, but Tony did. There was a fight in LA and the media dubbed his suit 'Iron Man'. The next day he told the entire world, and I quote 'I am Iron Man'. He was lucky I was in Finland otherwise that would have led to pain.” she pulled up a picture of the Iron Man suit online.

 

Steve was curious, “Bright red and gold?” Joss sighed, but luckily asked Tony about that when she learned about the suit.

 

“It fits his personality and is eye catching so enemies shoot at him and not civilians. Similar to your shield in that aspect. Plus, Tony is weird and has a ton of sports cars.” Joss explained and closed the link.

 

Steve nodded, “Who's JT? Both you and Tony mentioned him.” Joss walked over to her room and walked out holding a rectangular device. It was sleek with clean lines and silver with black and green accents. “You really like black, green and silver huh?” he noticed a lot of her things had either been one of those colors or had accents on them.

 

“I am a Slytherin at heart. And I will explain that when we get to the best, in my opinion, book series on the planet. Harry Potter. JT, or Jarvis Two, is the Artificial Intelligence that runs my cell phone and other electronic devices. He was based off the programming of Tony's AI JARVIS, or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, again, if you want to learn more, ask Tony.” she handed him her phone, “Tony made JT for me after I was kidnapped and taken to Finland. He is far more advanced than what's currently on the market. The design is similar to smart phones that have been around for about four years now. The one I asked Tony to get you is a more retro one, but a good starter. It's a flip phone, a couple of steps up in programming and several sizes down from the original Brick Phone of the 80s.”

 

Steve looked over the device and was impressed, “Tony made this for you?” Joss nodded, “He definitely beat Howard on creating a flying vehicle. And how common are cell phones?” the expression on Joss's face proved she thought that idea would be a good one to mention to Tony. Joss pulled up a website, which she explained was one of the search engines called Google, then gave him an internet safety lecture.

 

“There are some websites that no one wants to see. Google is also available on your tablet, and basically a digital library. And Tony considers me his sister, so JT is his way of protecting me, without being overbearing.” she showed him how to look up pieces of information, “As for the number of cell, or cellular phones, the equivalent is more than one phone for every person on the planet.” she paused, “And the World's population is just shy of 7 billion.”

 

“Billion, with a 'b'?” Joss nodded. “We were pushing 2 billion in the 40s, how did it increase so damn quickly?” Joss didn't looked surprised. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I'm not one of the people who think cussing was invented in the 80s. And more food, better health care, and a literal baby boom in the years following the war lasting until the 1960s. That Generation is called 'The Baby Boomers'. Your part of “The Greatest Generation” according to News Castor Tom Brokaw, and I'm part of the “Millennial” or “Generation Y”.” Joss sighed, then elaborated more on the different names and vague year limits for each one.

 

Steve noticed that she answered his multiple questions calmly and didn't seemed annoyed at the amount he was asking. “So which would I be apart of if I wasn't technically 92?” Joss thought about it for a minute.

 

“How old are you physically?” he explained what the SHIELD scientists told him about his aging, “First. The fact it's going to be two years before you turn 27 sucks. And the same as mine. Wait, your only two years older than me physically?”

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I guess. I joined the Army in 1942 before my 24th birthday. It was March when I went down in '45.” Joss seemed confused. “Most guys were joining at the first chance they could, or got drafted. Some joined as soon as they graduated high school. There were also a lot of marriages during that time,” he smirked, “And a lot of children who looked healthy, despite being 'Premature',” he did finger quotations at premature, to Joss's amazement.

 

“Everything I know about that era is a lie. You can disprove so many myths just by telling a single story.” she laughed lightly, “And Captain America is a troll. History books never mention this.” she then explained what a troll was. “That would be an awesomely hilarious way of messing with people. And awesome means extremely impressive.” he nodded at the definition. Then looked intrigued at the prospect of doing that.

* * *

 

After a couple hours of talking and eating the leftover pizza, which between two super soldiers, didn't last very long. Steve looked over at the clock, “So what exactly is the plan for today?” he asked Joss who went to refill her cup, holding out her hand for Steve's.

 

She poured coffee into Steve's and handed it back. “We're pretty much working on the plans I had for today. Due to my moderate PTS, I make multiple plans depending on how bad it gets,” she added some sugar and a splash of milk to her coffee, “But given the amount of food left in the fridge, food shopping may be a higher priority than we thought.” she sighed, knowing a lot of yoga and mediation was in her future.

 

“If your not comfortable, we can go another day.” Steve tried to offer, Joss shook her head.

 

“A key factor that not many people even today know how to do is grocery shop. But I'll need a few hours to mediate. I'm sure I can pull up some books from the 50s up on your tablet for you to read during that. Or do you want history books over that era?” Steve handed over his tablet and suggested some of both, Joss looked them up and pulled them onto the screen. “Swipe up or down to read the page, right to go forward, left to head back.” she handed it back before heading to her room. “JT play meditation set 32.” Joss focused on her breathing while calming music played in the background.

* * *

 

Once she noticed her mediation set had started over, Joss showered and officially got ready for the day, and actually able to do something out of the apartment. She headed into the living room and found Steve reading the paper, “You're going to hate me for saying this, but clothes shopping is the next thing on the list.” Steve dropped the paper and gave her an incredulous look. “Not for me. For you.” Steve looked slightly betrayed. Joss rolled her eyes, “It won't be today, but if you want to continue to wear business causal for the rest of your life. Go right ahead.” it took him a minute to notice she was using sarcasm.

 

“Why does it matter what I wear?” Steve really didn't see the appeal, but Joss's raised eyebrow showed she wasn't going to budge on the argument. “One good reason why I should.”

 

She literally uttered five words, “It would keep your secret.” which was her way of saying she doesn't care, but having new clothes from the era would help distant Steve Rogers from Captain America in public. “It wouldn't be anything extreme. Just things that will help get you used to the culture, because clothing does represent the era.” she let that sink in. “And I'm telling you now, Steve, so you can get used to the idea before we actually go.”

 

Steve sighed, but nodded, “Can it wait a while? Just a few weeks?” Joss nodded, then started one of the lessons on the immediate years after the war. Steve was hesitant to go shopping, but willing to see what would happen in the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification on the ages.  
> Joss is 24, but born in 1986, her birthday will come up in a later chapter.  
> Steve is physically 26, and according to SHIELD scientists, won't start aging until his birthday in 2012.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss and Steve figure out how their arrangement is going to work and eventually learn about the Duel of Monaco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. There's cursing towards the end.

About an hour before noon, Joss called an end to the lessons, “Now might be a decent time to get groceries.” she put the laptop on the coffee table and stretched her arms. Steve raised an eyebrow, “Given the fact I never had an actual 9-5 job, I did my grocery shopping when I could. Going on a Monday isn't that bad. And mid-morning to early afternoon is actually one of the best times, since everyone is either at work or school.”

 

Steve seemed intrigued that she knew her stuff on something so basic, “How do you know so much about grocery shopping? Didn't one of your parents do the shopping?” Joss shrugged, and went to grab her shoes from her room, when she returned and leaned against the wall to put on the flat she explained.

 

“My parents were born on the edge of the Boomers, so my brother and I had a similar childhood to those in Generation X, or the 'Turnkey Generation'. I was in charge of a lot of the basic household chores, and grocery shopping, by the time I was 10.” Joss told him before grabbing her coat, then advised Steve on how different food had become since the 40s. “It doesn't help that scientists are constantly studying the effects of certain things on the body. One month its the best thing since sliced bread, the next it can kill you in a month.”

 

Steve looked at her in confusion, “Then how do you know what to buy?”

 

Joss grabbed her purse, and slung the strap over her shoulder as she answered. “I get fruits, vegetables, bread fresh from the bakery, and usually avoid the heavily processed foods. If I get sweets, I check to make sure I can name a good portion of the ingredients. The main thing for me though is quantity, as Super Soldiers eat a lot.” Steve nodded at the last bit, remembering the struggle during the war.

 

As Steve pulled on his jacket, Joss had an idea, “We'll try and find food we like, then get the amount consistent with whether one or both of us eat it. Sound good?” he nodded and they headed out the door onto the streets of New York City.

* * *

 

This wasn't Joss's first visit to Manhattan, as Tony often sent her in his place to deal with SI business, yet was still slightly surprised at how packed the city actually was. The blocks were huge and full of traffic, car and pedestrian, in both directions. Although the car looked more like a parking lot than a busy street.

 

Even if she wasn't a newbie, Joss still had very little idea where the apartment was in comparison to any stores. It seemed however, that the driver from the day before was standing on the curb in front of the building, staring at his cell. “Fury told you stand here, didn't he?” Joss asked.

 

“Yep, mostly because you two don't have my number yet. May I?” he asked, Joss sighed and unlocked her phone and opened the contact page. She handed it over and let him type it in, he handed it back, “Are all the communications going through you or will Rogers be getting a phone?” he asked and Joss noticed he put in three numbers, Fury, one marked CAR and another marked HELP.

 

“I have one being sent to the city and will add in the necessary numbers. What's with the HELP number? I know 7 different forms of martial arts.” she asked the agent, giving him the 'I'm unimpressed with your lack of faith in my abilities look.' He seemed only partially affected, which was better than she expected of him.

 

“It's not because of that. Fury believes that due to your position as the SHIELD/SI liaison, he wants to make sure any life or death situation has the right response. Shall we miss?” he held open the rear passenger door.

 

“So Fury wants to make sure Tony and I have back up should something happen while I'm talking with Pepper. Of course he does.” the last part was muttered as she walked into the car. Steve was right behind her, and thought over what the Agent said as he drove them to the nearest, nicest grocery store. Joss seemed able to protect herself, and was apparently used to the idea of having enemies from the people she associates with, so helping a legendary hero might not be that bad. But something wanted him to convince her to quit.

 

He was about to suggest the idea, but Joss beat him to it. “I'm not quitting the job Steve. I'm used to having enemies due to my job. And I have some for my legendary skills as a lawyer, how do you think I got my job at SI? It wasn't for my looks, I rewrote a contract between Stark and Hammer Industries to make it more favorable to SI. I'm pretty sure Justin Hammer hates me personally because of that.” he seemed intrigued about that. “Plus, you need help. And I've been working on a list to make sure we don't keep the driver waiting for long.”

 

Steve looked curious about something else, “Stark Industries-SHIELD Liaison? How exactly did you end up getting stuck with **that** position?”

 

Joss at least liked Steve hadn't assumed she choose the job. “I'll explain the Liaison bit when we get back. Alright?” Steve nodded, knowing it was probably a long story. They sat back and watched the city drive by.

* * *

 

The shopping trip to the store was, well, a _trip_ , Joss wasn't entirely sure what shopping had been like during the pre-war era, but knew they had been nothing like today's markets. When she actually had time to shop, usually while Tony was asleep, or with 'company', it was hard for her, and she grew up and lived in _this_ century!

 

Steve looked absolutely overwhelmed with the vast variety the store had, even after Joss prepped him for it, and stopped frequently to look things over and ask questions. It had been endearing and annoying, but no where as bad as when a 6 year old was doing that in her ear every two seconds. Jared had quickly learned silence during shopping earned you a piece of candy at check out. Joss kept her cool and did her best to answer Steve's questions, although some were easier, again, Jared. This time, however, had been a bit harder, as numerous passing women stopped to look in Steve's direction, but a quick glance, she normally aimed towards people arguing with her in business deals, helped get them moving, though some glared back. That earned an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

 

After the packaged items, produce was much easier. There were a lot of fruits and vegetables Steve didn't recognize, and annoyance over her explanation on the new kind of bananas, they made their through it quickly enough. Steve had agreed to try artichokes, broccoli, several Asian vegetables, and a few fruits that he sampled and liked. Joss grabbed some food for herself, although rolled her eyes at Steve not letting the new bananas in the apartment before moving on to bread, dairy, and the junk food aisles.

 

With Steve only being used to plain white bread, Joss grabbed two loaves, and two of whole wheat, the kind she preferred. Milk was easy, cheese, after trying all the kinds available, cheddar and provolone were the choices grabbed.

 

The pastry counter gave both Joss and Steve a taste of how parents and married couples felt like whenever they shop. Neither could agree on what to get and what to skip, but eventually settled on a few containers of chocolate chip cookies and left before a fight broke out. Steve was surprised people needed supplements to get all their vitamins when Joss grabbed Iron pills so she wouldn't faint in the future. “It's common for a lot of people, and in my case, I need them to help keep my iron levels up due to my anemia.” but she wasn't mentioning how she ended up with anemia. Not yet.

 

Check out resulted in Steve learning about the countless new kinds of soda available when Joss went to grab a Dr. Pepper from one of the fridges, she grabbed Steve a Coke and told him she would explain the different kinds later. It also caused Steve to learn, and freak out over how expensive everything was, even for New York. Joss sighed and tried to remind him about inflation and the rise in cost of living over six decades, but it still shocked him, so she let it go. Joss also made a mental note not to tell him about the current cost of gas, which may cause him to keel over.

 

After Joss handed over her black card, working for Tony Stark had a lot of advantages after all, and they filled up their arms with groceries and made it out to the car. It took both of them, and the driver to load everything into the car. Exhausted, Joss and Steve collapsed onto the backseats and relaxed. “That was definitely interesting,” Steve muttered as they pulled out away from the curb.

 

Joss snorted, “If you think _that_ was impressive, wait until we go clothes shopping in a few weeks. It will be funny to watch your eyes pop out of your head when we walk into one of the most legendary shopping centers in the City.”

 

He chuckled. “Try and go easy on a poor soldier, will you? I'm not sure if I want to see if you're as determined in a department store as you are in a grocery store.”

 

Reaching over, she smacked him on an arm. “Ha, ha. I'm actually worse when it comes to clothing. But also know how to find a good bargain. We need to get you caught up on modern fashion before the end of May.”

 

When he looked offended, Joss put a gentle hand on his arm. “Believe me, I don't mind the stuff you wear, but not everyone does. I'm going to try and maintain your current style, while finding pieces that are common for every man to possess. Who knows, it might not be as bad as you think it'll be.” she tried to be helpful, but cynical is hard to remove from the tone.

 

Steve still didn't look happy about it, but didn't argue. She took that as a sign of progress and stayed quiet until they returned to the apartment. Together, they managed to lug all the food upstairs and put away, awkwardly trying to avoid collision until they were done.

 

“What sounds good for lunch?” Joss asked, “Grilled cheese and tomato soup?” she offered, knowing they had picked up all the components at the store.

 

Steve agreed, and worked to help her throw together a decent lunch for them. After eating, and cleaning the dishes, they plopped down in front of the TV. Joss brought up a classic film before grabbing her laptop and working on a few things for SI. She figured they had enough excitement for the day and could afford to be lazy for a few hours.

 

As the film started, Joss felt him shift on the couch next to her. This caused her to look up from the emails she was typing out to Pepper and her best friend Anna, who both had the clearance, or rather, Tony did, and usually ignored SHIELD protocol and told Pepper everything anyway, (the same thing happened with SHIELD agents Anna treated) to know about her new job.

 

“So, how are you the SHIELD-Stark Industries Liaison? I suspect there wasn't much say on your part about it.” he asked, saying the last bit more as a statement rather than a question.

 

“It was after I got back to California from Finland, which is another story for when I trust you more. I was walking to see if I actually still had a job, when Tony sees the taller me and asks whether I've dealt with SHIELD at all. I say yes and suddenly I'm told I will be dealing with them on behalf of Stark Industries because Tony doesn't trust Fury. And Pepper was out of office due to medical reasons that I don't know much about.” she noticed a lack of argument from Steve, “You don't either do you?”

 

Steve shrugged, “When I first woke up, Fury tried to 'Make things easier' for me. I noticed in the files he gave me there was some things missing from Tony's. That's why I asked about him, you obviously know him better. And the reasons behind why he became Iron Man.” Joss was surprised at how well Steve lied to her, especially it didn't seem like it. Her quizzical stare earned a laugh, “USO shows. The show girls gave me a lot of lessons, including how to lie well. Came in handy for dealing with politicians and other government officials.”

 

“Impressive. So Fury thinks you still trust him.” Steve nodded. “Nice. And I wasn't kidding about the shopping before the end of May.” Steve groaned as the opening score of the film started to play.

 

After that they sat in partially awkward silence, Steve watching the film while Joss typed away on her laptop.

* * *

 

Most people under normal circumstances, get used to living with a room mate through a lot of time and patience. Joss and Steve however, gave up the idea of normal by about a week before becoming super soldiers, and thus, didn't live under 'normal circumstances.'

 

It took some time for them to get used to a room mate of the opposite gender, as Joss last shared an apartment with her best friend Anna Nolan in college, and Steve lived with Bucky Barnes prior to the war. Steve tried a few times to convince Joss to leave to spare her 'reputation', she found it cute the first time, and thought it was great he had a strong moral center. Then told him her reputation was fine as she worked for Tony Stark and hadn't slept with him. And their living situation was acceptable, and actually fairly common these days. He stopped trying after that.

 

The first week was spent full of 'testing the waters' and learning the others habits, food preferences, and other important living factors to prevent getting on each others nerves all the time. A cleaning schedule was easy to figure out, but the syllabus for what Steve had to learn, was _very_ rough in comparison.

 

Steve wasn't ready to go out to restaurants yet, and while Joss was a moderately expert chef, most of her cuisine and cooking style was based out of other countries. So their diet consisted of a lot of pre-packaged American foods, that Joss learned how to cook in middle school. The only thing sparing her waist line was the enhanced metabolism of Super Soldiers, but managed to incorporate more healthy options into their diets during the bi-weekly grocery trips, some that Steve seemed to enjoy. Joss knew Ethnic and specialty foods, outside of pizza, were several months away, though.

 

Having technology helped, but the lessons were still very rough. They managed to pull through and cover the 40s, but Steve and Joss both thought that was mostly due to Steve living through, and knowing about half of it already. They managed to cover the history, and watching a nightly classic before trying to sleep during the first week. Joss barely got into covering 1950, and knew things were only going to get harder. Simply because _a lot_ happened after the 40s.

 

Once Fury gave her work computer, Joss knew she was right about things getting harder. She pulled up one of her playlists and realized she forgot about music. Through a lot of Wikipedia searches, Joss got a plan set up to have songs of the time they were covering play during lessons and whenever they had free time. It was around then that Steve's phone arrived, and it was surprisingly easy for him to learn how to use it.

 

Even if she had things slightly easier, she knew nothing about this situation was easy. There were instances, when either they got frustrated over a lesson, he was feeling angry about his life, or she just was stressed over having to repeat things, Steve disappeared to the SHIELD gym while Joss meditated in her room. One day, after Joss calmed down enough to read, Steve returned a couple hours after stalking off from a lesson, hot, sweaty, and fairly calm, he apologized for leaving and explained where he went, and why.

 

“Boxing helps a bit,” he explained, after Joss made him shower. “I can let everything go while hitting the punching bag, and it feels...”

 

“Therapeutic,” Joss offered, giving a nod of understanding. “That's actually a good idea. If it clears your mind and helps you deal with your frustrations, then it might be a good idea for you punch something for a few hours. Most people want to punch something at some point during their day, why can't you?” she suddenly got a really good idea, “Mind if I come with you?”

 

Steve agreed once Joss explained she would be doing her own thing, and she added exercise/stress relief time into the schedule. Steve had been surprised at Joss's workout gear the first time he saw it, since she wears workout pants and a sports bra during her workouts, but got over it after she raised an eyebrow. Joss also combined music lessons into their workouts, a huge difference in the rock she usually listens to, but it helped Steve.By the middle of May, their routine was pretty set, and Steve had gotten used to the idea of sharing an apartment with Joss.

* * *

 

Steve, who admittedly, knew little to nothing about women, had been expecting Joss to essentially take over the apartment with feminine decorations and force him to make his room his sanctuary. Steve had also worried her expectations would be impossible to meet when it came to learning about the world, and would pinch pennies when it came to buying food and necessities, while lecturing shrilly about everything.

 

He had been so wrong on all accounts, and was happy about it.

 

Other than a few blankets and some extra storage here and there, she left the apartment alone. Joss took him grocery shopping and hadn't even blinked at the outrageous prices, although she rolled her eyes at his reactions. She calmly explained the reason they were so high, and had taken the time to answer all of his questions about the food items without even sounding annoyed or frustrated.

 

In terms of teaching, Joss had sat down to talk with him on how and what he would be learning, and came up with a vague outline and loose time line to follow. It was a slow pace he could keep up with, without becoming overwhelmed over the amount of facts he was being told.

 

And rather than lecture when he got frustrated with lessons or life in general, Joss came up with a creative way for him to calm down and still learn. Steve never thought of combining music and boxing, but it was relaxing, even when he was on edge, and helping Joss as well.

 

Joss had no idea who requested the gymnastics equipment, but was taking full advantage of it. She didn't think she would still be able to use her skills, given her increased height, but she was. From what she could tell, Steve was impressed, but as she remembered, it hadn't gained popularity among women until well after he went under. “Gymnastics lessons from age 6 to 10. Picked it back up in high school, and if you can believe it. I haven't practiced since '04.” his gaze proved he didn't believe that, but she knew the truth and shrugged. “We might want to think about adding literature to your plans, there are some books you at least need to know about. If I get the time, I'll either ask Fury about getting library cards, or find out how to get them so we can take a trip.”

 

Rather than answer, Steve nodded and continued punching the bag. Most of the time, he didn't want to pause and talk, usually because it interrupted his breathing and rhythm. Tonight, however, he was feeling a little angrier than normal, as Joss had brought up going clothes shopping again, and that pissed him off a little.

 

To her credit, Joss had put it off for a while as she knew he wasn't ready to face the crowds in that setting yet. He could handle grocery shopping, but mostly preferred the safe haven of the apartment. She also knew he wasn't ready to give into modern fashion yet.

 

Of course, Steve knew they would go eventually, as she made that crystal clear. That didn't stop him from feeling (rather unjustly) she was going to try and make him into something he wasn't. He'd seen men on the streets and TV who wore stylish getups Steve wouldn't wear for anything, and the thought of someone pressing that on him was upsetting.

 

_I'm a simple guy from Brooklyn,_ he thought angrily. _I don't need fancy clothes to know how I am!_

 

Every time Joss mentioned going shopping, he felt she was trying to turn him into something he wasn't. Oh, he knew she was only trying to help him fit in, but a deep part of him wanted to fight and resist the changes that came while he was asleep. His fists hit the bag with a hard, satisfying, _thwack, thwack, thwack!_ As Joss used the uneven bars, there were so many things to remember, and part of him felt it was almost too much to ask for him to memorize it all. That was immature, though; children all over the nation learned about historic events and facts in the same manner he was, so why shouldn't he be able to do the same?

 

_Because I am not a child!_ Steve mentally yelled, punching the bag even harder. He was a grown man being asked to learn things all over again, in a time that wasn't his own. It was crazy, frustrating, and exhausting, and that only made him angrier at everything and everyone.

 

He hit the bag so hard it tore off the chain and burst, sending a stream of sand onto the floor. Looking down at his fallen 'opponent,' Steve felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment as he looked over at Joss. She simply gave him an amused look, one eyebrow raised and a corner of her mouth was quirked up in a smile. Before he could grab another bag, he and Joss heard someone's voice, “Did you two plan that out? Duncan making the landing as Rogers sent the bag flying?” they turned to see Fury in the doorway, meaning he was here with a mission for Steve, or an issue for Joss.

 

“Total coincidence. Who are you here for?” Joss asked as she pulled her hair out of her bun and Steve moved to grab their waters. She preferred premade flavored Spring water, but Steve liked to make his own. Fury handed a tablet, Joss then, to her with a news report on it. 'Stark Saves Race During Duel of Monaco.' she and Steve moved to see a photo of Tony fighting a guy with electrified whips. “What the hell?”

 

“This happened during the Circuit de Monaco, in Monte Carlo, after he decided to race his car himself. He apparently had a suit in a suitcase.” Joss sighed at Tony's use of irony. Steve looked intrigued, but also confused. “How quickly can you get out to Malibu? And you can take Rogers if necessary.”

 

Joss nodded at being allowed to take Steve, but sighed, “I was planning on attending his birthday, but I can fly out by the 27th. At the earliest, I need time to pack and Steve needs identification and advice on how to handle this generation of Stark.” she explained handing the tablet back. Four days to plan a trip across the country, great. Tony was getting punched after this.

 

“That will be handled when you get there. We'll fly you out in a SHIELD jet. Be ready by 23:00 on the 27th.” he left after that, Joss looked over at Steve, since he knew military time.

 

“11 at night. Does that mean we're shopping tomorrow?” he was hoping that wasn't the case. Joss nodded before heading over to her things.

 

“Sorry Steve, we need to find you a suitcase, and you need modern clothing, including formal wear. The party is a black tie event. Which means I have to buy a new dress. Joy.” Joss hadn't bought any formal wear, and put what she had that fit in storage. “The formal wear can wait until we get to Malibu, the rest of it. Tomorrow.” her tone had Steve sighing in defeat, dreading the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony should know, an angry Joss is not a force you want to face. The shopping trip is next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with two stubborn people is harder than it looks. And Steve learns a bit about modern traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, and am totally guessing on the Macy's layout.

The look Steve was giving Joss that morning over breakfast was one of defiance, which Joss was countering with an unimpressed look, combined with a little annoyance. “I'm not trying to change your personal style, but you need to know how to shop in a modern setting, how to alter your style enough so it looks like you move with the times, and get a few essentials that _every_ guy has.” Joss knew they were both _extremely_ stubborn.

 

She decided to add to the pot, “What if we didn't take the SHIELD car? Only you and me. That way you can tell me all the reasons this is a bad idea while we drive there and back.” she saw Steve was considering the prospect, then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“How would you get a car in such a short amount of time?” Steve knew Joss had access to resources through her job at Stark Industries, but didn't know how extensive they were. She simply smirked and pulled out JT.

 

“JT. Notify the company I need a car with a lot of storage, nothing larger than a hatchback, and that I'll be using it for the entire day.” JT asked if she wanted any particular color, Joss thought about it, “something inconspicuous, maybe a white or silver. And a ford if they have any.” she knew that was one Steve probably admired as a teen and young adult. He looked impressed at her car knowledge and she gave him an amused look. “Should I add a lesson on cars?” that seemed to help him, but he was still hesitant to go shopping.

 

“Why are you so insistent on getting a new wardrobe? It really doesn't seem that important.” Steve asked, Joss raised her eyebrow and seemed to think over her answer to that.

 

“What were people judged on fashion wise in the 40s?” Steve replied whether they followed the ideals set up by the community. “Well that still plays a part, but mostly its the quality of clothing you wear that determines what people judge. I mostly wear things that show off the level of my career, but for casual, I wear above average clothing that shows I know what looks good on me.” Joss knew Steve was paying attention, but wasn't sure he was listening. “Look, I'm just trying to help make it seem like you know what your doing and seem like you belong in the decade.”

 

Steve seemed annoyed at the last part, but Joss was nothing if not accurate in stating facts. “Fine. Let's go before I change my mind.” he went to grab his coat while Joss grabbed her purse.

 

Outside, instead of the standard car SHIELD uses, Steve saw two cars, one of which was silver, and the other black. Joss walked towards the driver of the silver one. “A 2011 Silver Ford Explorer XLT, as you requested.” he handed her the keys after shaking her hand.

 

“Thank you, Gregory. I'll be done with it sometime this evening. Check in around 7.” he nodded, then left with the other driver. Steve gave her a look. “I'm counting in driving, shopping, and food breaks. I don't think it will take that long.” he headed for the passenger door as Joss opened the driver door.

 

“Why did you request a Ford, I'm sure there are other brands out there.” Steve asked as Joss drove down the street. She didn't answer until they got to a red light on Lexington.

 

“There are. Several actually, but I thought this would be better if you were taken in a car brand that you recognized. And Ford was pretty popular when you were at driving age right?” Steve nodded, “So I figured this would be better than other cars. Was I right?” Joss asked as the light changed to green.

 

Steve didn't want to admit it, but she was, “Yeah, you were. Can we make this as quick as possible?” Joss looked unsure but nodded, “It will be longer than I want it to be, won't it?” again, Joss nodded, “Joy.”

 

Joss put the car in park and put a hand on his shoulder, “I will try and make this as quick and painless as possible, but even my fastest trips take about an hour. And given what we have to get, it's going to be a longer one.” Steve sighed and got out, Joss was a little surprised when he opened her door, but it made getting out a little easier. And she might have used Steve's arm as a balance before setting the alarm.

 

She noted Steve's expression as they walked towards the store. He seemed overwhelmed, surprised, and apparently a little intimidated. The man could fight in the deadliest war in history without batting an eye, yet was afraid of shopping at Macy's. While it was funny, Joss put her hand on his arm and tried to smile lightly at him. “It'll be okay,” she told him. “I'll be right here the whole time, so don't worry. We'll get through it.”

 

Steve nodded and held the door open as she walked inside before following. Joss would have been in shopping heaven if she and Pepper hadn't gone here before. Joss noted Steve seemed resistant, so she lead him over to the directory to find the Men's Department, then to the escalators. It was pretty clear Steve wasn't a fan of the fragrance counter; Joss found that enhanced senses made them overpowering, and he didn't like the constant offers of samples. One of the sales clerks was nice enough to offer it on a slip of paper, which Steve accepted out of kindness. Then threw it in the nearest trash can after learning he didn't like the scent.

 

The trip over to the Men's department had been far shorter than Joss expected, then figured it was due to Steve nearly dragging her there as fast as he could. Nearly, because Joss was faster than he was and able to keep up. When they arrived, Joss noticed Steve was impressed and awed at the large variety Macy's had available, and didn't recognize any of the brands. As they walked around, Joss pointed out the more expensive ones and explained they were the most luxurious and fine items sold. Steve looked a shirt from those brands and his eyes nearly fell out.

 

“How could this cost so much?” he complained, dropping the tag as if it were on fire. Joss then explained how the wealthy preferred different styles, made of the best and most expensive materials available and often influenced the fashion world.

 

“People also pay a lot simply because of the brand,” she explained as she motioned from one section of the store to another. “The more widely known, fashionable and respected a brand is, the more expensive it is. If a celebrity loves them, it makes it more respectable to regular people, and drives their desire to buy even one article of clothing from that particular maker.” she thought about it, “Which is why Tony uses a tailor who isn't very well known. We're visiting him next.” she glared before he could even argue, “I need to see him in order to get some new business and formal wear myself. It won't just be you.” he nodded.

 

And with all men, Steve didn't hold much or care about fashion, so Joss decided to save the details for another lesson. Instead, she led him towards the casual section, ready to do some serious retail and argumentative battles.

* * *

 

Steve hated shopping, -end of story. Even in his own era, he'd disliked spending more than an hour in stores, buying clothes and shoes. Now, things were infinitely more complicated, and if Joss hadn't been with him, it probably would have been much worse.

 

He could hardly believe what was being charged for a shirt! Joss tried to explain brands and how people paid dearly just for the sake of wearing a certain brand of clothes, but it still didn't make any sense in the end. Why pay so much money just to say you had something from a certain company? He could understand it with cars, but not clothing -certain car makers were renowned for their quality of work and people paid a lot for it. But with clothes, a shirt was a shirt, and shoes were shoes -that's all there was to it. _Maybe if I think of clothes and their brands like I do cars, it'll make sense._ He reasoned as Joss led him from the expensive fancy clothes towards the more casual ones.

 

Here, Steve found himself significantly relaxing. The shirts looked comfortable, looser in cut, and some seemed to be in a decent price range he could afford. Joss relaxed the pressure she had on the back of his shoulder and told him to find whatever it was he wanted to try on.

 

It didn't take long for him to choose a few things off the sales racks, but not long after he did Joss went through them, picking up shirts and holding them against him. “Checking which size you are,” she explained, though he couldn't understanding why she did -they were _his_ clothes after all, and generally knew what size he was.

 

Her insight proved useful in the end, though. When Steve went to try on his selections, only about half of them fit, while others were too loose or too small in areas he didn't like. He couldn't get why this was, but perhaps it was because, until now, a few SHIELD agents had been the ones to procure his clothing for him. He didn't know how he guessed his size, but given he was unconscious after he'd been pulled from the ice, it was possible they'd measured him to ensure they could clothe him.

 

But that had been before Joss came into his life. With her around to guide him, Steve felt it was probably the time for him to find his own clothes. And from now on, he would try and listen to her whenever she said she felt a shirt would or wouldn't look good on him.

* * *

 

It took awhile, but Steve and Joss managed to find a dozen shirts that both looked good and fit correctly. Joss had guessed that Steve was a large or extra-large given his muscular from, but it was harder than she originally thought. He was broader in the shoulders, with a narrow waist, and that combination difficult to shop for.

 

As Joss had a similar issue given the length of her torso compared to the ratio between her bust and waist, she convinced Steve that adding a belt would help with the shirts only marginally wider, and a seamstress or tailor could let in the shirts that needed more help. After the last item was purchased, Joss led Steve back to the car and loaded up the purchases. “Where are we heading? We can't be done already.” Joss sighed.

 

“We're heading over to the tailor Tony, Pepper and I go to, I need to discuss new formal wear with Angelo and you need suits and tuxes.” he glared, but Joss was unnerved, “You _are_ getting a suit,” Joss told him firmly. “Every man has an outfit for special occasions, you are no exception, besides, Angelo can also alter your shirts.” she parked the car in front of an out of the way area. “This one's not just for you. I need to get new dresses to wear to formal events and suits to wear at the office. Angelo won't care whether your Captain America or not, he understands his clients like privacy, and won't utter a word to the press.” she honestly looked a little desperate.

 

“He's that discreet?” Joss nodded. “Alright. But your going first.” Joss shrugged and turned off the car.

 

“That's fine, it'll take longer for mine anyway. And fair warning, there will be a reaction to your muscles. And Angelo isn't gay.” Steve shrugged, and didn't seem effected by her statement, she guessed it was due to how he was treated by others influenced how he viewed others.

 

She led him to a hole-in-the-wall store, that Steve honestly would have missed if he hadn't known where to look, given there wasn't a sign out front. But he guessed it was supposed to be like that, as Joss said a lot of the wealthy and famous went here. They wouldn't want the press to know where they shop. And Joss was right, there was a reaction when he walked in, but she received one as well, given who he guessed was Angelo and likely his son appeared out of nowhere in the comfortably appointed front of the shop.

 

“Gioselina! How good to see you again.” Angelo said, smiling widely as he greeted Joss, kissing her cheeks. “And who is this?” he asked, looking them both over.

 

“Angelo.” Joss said, hugging the now shorter white-haired elderly Italian, one of the few people Joss knew and allowed in her personal space. “Good to see you as well. I trust you're doing well.”

 

“But of course, and better than ever given the gift you brought me.” Angelo said, eyeing Steve and herself with a delighted gleam in his eye.

 

Joss barely contained a laugh, but showed a smirk. “Angelo, this is Captain Steven Rogers. Steve, this is Angelo and his son Cesare, the best tailors this side of the Atlantic.”

 

Angelo shook Steve's hand, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Stefano. May I ask what it is that the two of you require?”

 

Joss spoke up, “Steve needs formal wear, essentially he needs the works, covering all the levels. I need the same, as I recently grew seven inches, gained a boatload of curves, and my hair is a lot darker than a year ago. I suspect my coloring has changed as well.”

 

Angelo nodded, “Come, come, we will get you both outfitted properly. Cesare, if you would help the Capitano, I will see to Ms. Duncan.” Joss nudged Steve forward, knowing it was better to go along with Angelo from the start. He led her over to one of his stands, knowing protocol, Joss removed her jacket and shoes. “I see what you mean. You used to be a Light Summer, with pink undertones in the skin, light caramel brown hair and a muted shade of green in the iris.” he paused while writing down a few new measurements.

 

He continued as he elaborated how her coloring had changed with the serum, “Now, as your hair turned to an almost brown-black color, your eyes I would say look more Emerald than the Moss they used to be. Your skin looks lighter as well, more pale than red, I would figure you to be a Clear Winter.” she looked over to find Steve just about done. Angelo finished up with her measurements and let her step down.

 

“You two really are a pair, given what I can see. With your physical forms, I have a limited number of suits and dresses on hand for you.” Angelo informed them, noting certain factors that they seemed unaware of, “It will be mostly neutrals for you both, with some pieces being similar in color to your respective eyes and what would look best with your unique colorings.” they nodded, “Everything should be ready but the middle of next month.” Joss nodded and handed over her card.

 

After paying the bill, Joss asked for a copy of the measurements for future reference and Angelo handed her a piece of paper with both copies marked in different ink under their names. They said goodbye before heading out to the car and back to the apartment. “That went better than I expected. So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?” Steve asked as Joss drove home. 

"Buying suitcases. Whenever we get the chance."

* * *

 

Once they got back to the apartment and got all the purchases inside, Joss went to return the keys while Steve unpacked his new clothes. She sat down on the sofa and turned on a classic movie from the 1950s, Steve walked in a little after 7:20, and sat in one of the chairs. “So where are we staying when we get to Malibu? You haven't mentioned any hotels or other places.” that seemed odd Joss was all but planning a visit out to California, yet hadn't told him where they were staying when they got there.

 

Joss sighed, “Through the fact I still work for Stark, I got to keep the apartment I had in Malibu. It's a two bedroom, so you can stay in the guest room. And I live within walking distance to the shopping district, so we can pick up what we need for Tony's birthday party.” Steve gave her a look. “His parties are more formal than he wants to admit, but I don't want to pack a garment bag, so I'll shop.”

 

“Great.” he wasn't looking forward to that. “Any other plans?” Joss shrugged, it was clear Fury springing this on her with only a few days to prep wasn't helping. “California has beaches right?” Joss nodded, “Then why don't we take some time while were in Malibu to relax, if we don't end up with an epic workload.” Joss seemed intrigued at the idea and nodded after thinking it over.

Joss didn't make it through the entire movie, the events of the past few days catching up to her. She passed out midway through and Steve debated carrying her to bed until it was over. In the end, he decided she would be more comfortable in her own bed and would face the consequences in the morning.

 

After making sure Joss was in bed, Steve closed her door and headed for his room to get some sleep himself.

* * *

 

Joss woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, and found herself above her blankets, still fully dressed from the day before. She sighed, and realized Steve must have carried her to bed last night, and even placed her glasses on the side table. That thought made her smile a little. He was willing to make it so she was sleeping in her own bed, without even knowing what reactions he would face.

 

She walked out and found a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, a glass of OJ, and cup of coffee. A sip proved it to taste exactly how she liked it. Joss glanced over at Steve, who was reading the morning paper in a chair near the breakfast counter. “Did you carry me to bed last night?”

 

Steve didn't look from his paper, “You passed out mid way through the movie. I figured you would rather be comfortable. Even if I ran the risk of getting slapped in the morning.”

 

Joss smiled, that would be a common reaction, if she hadn't began to trust Steve already. “Actually. I don't have any urge to slap you. It actually increased how much I trust you. Slightly.” that caused Steve to lower his paper, and saw Joss wasn't lying. She actually did trust him a little better, it was nice to know, along with the fact he wasn't going to get slapped.

 

“So when are we getting suitcases? Before or after lunch?” Steve knew Joss was nowhere near ready to go anywhere yet, so he would call the car once she was prepped. Joss put her head on the counter and muttered after, so Steve grabbed his tablet and did some Google searches while Joss ate and went to change. He covered a lot of information in that time, and Joss made herself another cup of coffee. “Tired?”

 

Joss crashed on the couch, “Understatement. The last time I was even close to this tired I was practicing for the BAR exam. And I had to take the test for two different states.”

 

Steve looked over from his tablet, “California and New York?” Joss nodded. “Why?”

 

“Stark Industries has main branches in those States, technically it's based out of Malibu, but the original office is still here in Manhattan.” Joss explained. “It was simpler to get it out of the way, then wait and find out I have to take it again.” Steve nodded. Then decided to look up what exactly Howard got up to after he hit the ice and some of Tony's younger exploits prior to and after becoming Iron Man while Joss napped.

* * *

 

After waking up from her accidental nap, Steve and Joss headed out to get suitcases for the trip. It was harder than Steve expected, given the amount of choices. The only thing that kept him from running away and giving up on the spot was that Joss looked just as surprised. After an hour of looking at the entire selection, and another half an hour for Steve to find three that interested him. Joss at least had a general idea of what to need in a suitcase, so it took her about ten minutes to find one.

 

In the end, Steve chose a tough, sleek, silvery-black bag with four wheels, easy to transport, and the right size for a carry-on, and he was proud of his choice. Joss picked out a bag similar in design, but more of a turquoise-gray in color and had a strap to give it the option of carrying it on her shoulder.

 

Packing was easier said than done. Joss was used to packing for business trips across the planet with Tony, but had no idea what to expect for this trip. She packed the basics for California, then went to help Steve, whose packing experience was similar to army men. After helping him, she advised him to pack a bag of things to pass the time on the flight, as it was going to be close to 7 hours long.

 

It took them an entire day to pack all the things they would need for the trip, and were leaving the next night. As she looked close to passing out again, Steve told Joss to finish up the arrangements in the morning and sent her to bed. He didn't see her until well after 10 am the morning of May 27th. Based on the bags under Joss's eyes, Steve knew she would be sleeping on the jet. “Fury called, we need to be ready to head over to JFK by 9:30.” he told her after she had coffee.

 

The day passed in a blur of double checking they had everything and changing into comfortable clothes, “Flying isn't pleasant, even in a jet. Wearing something loose helps make it bearable.” Joss had decided to wear gray leggings, a burgundy shirt-dress cinched at the waist with a dark green belt, gray converse sneakers, a black jacket and her glasses. Steve had been convinced to wear a pair of jeans, “Khakis are not easy to fly in, trust me.” a blue t-shirt, blue sneakers, and brown leather jacket.

 

At 9:25, they grabbed their carry-ons and suitcases before meeting the SHIELD car at the curb. He helped them load up the car before driving out to JFK. The car pulled up to the ramp of the jet, there were perks to flying on a government jet, and not dealing with security is definitely one of them, and the driver let them out.

 

“I'll take these to the handlers,” the driver told them before heading over to the belly of the plane. Joss sighed before walking up the stairs, Steve right behind her. She knew it would be a long flight, lasting nearly seven hours, and with time change, they would be landing at LAX after 3 am.

 

Steve was impressed at the decor of the plane's interior, which was plush and clean-cut, with an elegant beige and white color scheme. Joss walked ahead and claimed one of the seats by the window, with a wooden table in front of it, as did the one next to it. Steve decided to see how Joss would react if he sat next to her, and to his surprise, seemed relived he chose that seat. “I feel safer knowing you are between me and any unknowns while I sleep.”

 

Around midnight, Joss decided to recline her seat back and try and get some sleep. Steve had a similar idea once he was sure Joss was asleep, given how exhausted she had been in the last few days. He only hoped the agents wouldn't wake them up until they were close to the airport.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not surprising that Steve hates shopping. Luckily Joss is just as stubborn.  
> The super soldiers arrive in Malibu and face the Infamous party in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying with SHIELD Agents is never fun, and Tony's parties always end with some form of chaos and disaster. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, Marvel does, although with Twilight, that's a good thing. Mild cussing in the chapter. And spoilers for Iron Man 2.

Sadly, Steve's hope were dashed about halfway through the flight. Several agents were doing work that was apparently loud enough to wake sleeping Super Soldiers, Joss tried a few more times to sleep, but kept getting woken up after twenty minutes. She gave up after the third time. Steve however, decided to read after getting woken up the first time, he handed Joss her laptop after she gave up on the idea of sleep.

 

A stewardess walked over shortly after Joss started her work, “Anything to eat or drink you two?” Steve noticed Joss still looked tired, and her braid was starting to come undone.

 

“Two cups of the strongest coffee you have available. And a couple bags of peanuts please.” Steve asked, then went back to his book, Joss noticed out of the corner of her eye that the stewardess wasn't happy about being ignored. She smirked then refocused on what she was working on, before Steve tapped her shoulder, “Cup of coffee, and are you allergic to peanuts?” Joss shook her head and accepted the coffee. “Here, three should hold you over, right?”

 

“Would it hold you over?” Steve shook his head “There's not a lot of peanuts in the bag. Hopefully the airport has options.” she noticed he seemed discouraged, “It's the best option we have, given the time we're arriving.” they both shuddered at the three o'clock arrival time.

 

Three hours, and several cups of coffee later, the pilot's voice came over the intercom, “Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be beginning our descent into LAX shortly. Please stow away all personal objects and put your seats in the upright position.” it buzzed as everyone on board clear what they were working on. About fifteen minutes later the intercom buzzed again, “Welcome to Los Angeles. The local time is 3:21 am, and it's 61 degrees Fahrenheit.” Joss groaned at the time, but at least the temperature was decent.

 

She and Steve grabbed their carry-ons and headed down the stairs, to their surprise, a sharply dressed SHIELD agent in a suit, and a guy wearing sunglasses stood to the right. “Ms. Duncan and Captain Rogers? I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Barton.” Barton was the one with sunglasses. Joss noticed Coulson was a) holding a manila envelope, and b) trying to fight the fanboy reaction towards Steve, she filed that away for later.

 

“What's in the envelope and why is Barton wearing sunglasses at 3am?” she asked before Coulson handed it over. She opened it and found two New York State drivers licenses, a social security card for Steve, two library cards, huh, she didn't know Fury had heard that, and passports. She knew she had to get a new one post serum, and Steve needed one from this century.

 

She put her cards in her wallet and handed Steve his, which he then put into his. She heard a rustle in the envelope, then found motorcycle licenses, for both of them, and raised an eyebrow to Coulson, and noted Barton was affected by it. “Any reason for these?” she asked as Steve reached for his.

 

Coulson seemed unaffected, but answered, “We decided to cover all the bases, just in case.” Steve pointed over at Barton.

 

“I am a weird guy and not afraid to admit that. And does Duncan have any Eastern European in her heritage?” Steve was way too tired to deal with this.

 

Joss shook her head. “Deal with Tony Stark and you learn to act scary. Can I head to my apartment in Malibu now? Your fellow agents didn't let us sleep.” Barton pointed over to a car. Joss looked to see if their bags were in the trunk, and nodded when she saw them before getting in the back. Barton would be driving them before heading to another base. Joss fell asleep during the drive out, and unknowingly rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

 

Steve woke up after Barton poked his shoulder and nearly had his hand broken, “Okay. Super Soldier reflexes are scary fast. Keeping that in mind. I only woke you up because we're here and I am too afraid of Duncan to try and wake her up. Speaking of, you know she's sleeping on your other shoulder right?” he hadn't, but that explained the weight on it. He gently nudged Joss awake. Who then mumbled a few cusses in Finnish.

 

“Sorry to wake you, but I don't know where your old apartment is.” Joss sighed when Steve woke her up, but knew he had valid reasoning behind it. He helped her out of the car, because she was barely conscious at this point, and barely remembered walking up to her old place. “Alright, we can unpack later. Which ways your room?” Joss pointed to the right and Steve guided her to her door before heading across the hall. Joss stumbled to bed, took off her shoes and glasses, then fell asleep.

 

Steve noticed Joss's apartment was decorated with modern furnishings, but had decorations to give it a more homely feel. His room had neutral designs, but still liked it, as it had a calming feel to it, like a lot of the stuff Joss owned. He took off his jacket and shoes before trying to catch at least a few hours of sleep before morning

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door that woke up Joss, she put on her glasses and headed to the front door, Steve went to go make coffee. She opened the door and was surprised at who she saw, “Rhodey?! What are you doing here? And why?” she narrowed her eyes, remembering how he had been treating Tony over the suits issue lately. “If your here to convince me to yell at Tony into turning the suits over to the military, leave.” Rhodey at least had the decency to look abashed over that.

 

“I'm not. But it is about Tony. Can I come in?” Joss sighed and unlocked the door. “When did you get back, I heard rumor you moved to the East Coast.”

 

Joss walked next to him, “I did. I'm in town for Tony's birthday, and I already know about Monaco. So why are you here?” she asked before sitting on one of the stools next to her breakfast bar and leaned on the counter. She looked him over, “You argued with him over the suits again.” it wasn't a question.

 

Rhodey nodded, but before he could comment Steve walked in, and gave her a raised eyebrow. “Did you suddenly get a boyfriend in two months?” the reactions from Joss and Steve proved otherwise, “Never mind. How'd you two meet anyway?”

 

Steve slid over Joss's coffee before speaking up, “She's my history/culture tutor. I'm Steve by the way. How do you take your coffee?” he shook hands before heading to Joss's cabinets.

 

“Rhodey. And black.” he sat down, “Why do you two look dead to the world?” Joss gave him a death glare, which in Rhodey's opinion, got much scarier.

 

“Three hours of sleep. Our flight landed at 3. Today is time change adjustment, tomorrow I dragging Steve shopping to get something to wear to Tony's party.” she gulped down the rest of her coffee, “My plans may include giving a tour of the city, but at the rate I'm going, I doubt it.” Steve handed Rhodey his coffee before trying it, “Steve drinks his the same way, yet knows how I take mine by now. Also, you are lucky I'm exhausted, otherwise I'd be cussing you out in several languages.” Rhodey didn't doubt that.

 

He noticed a few things odd about Steve, “Alright. I've tried to ignore it, but somethings bugging me about Steve.” the looks the pair shared proved him right, he crossed his arms and waited.

 

“Fine, but do not tell Tony. Remember those stories he used to complain about. The ones about a certain superhero?” Rhodey nodded. “They're about Steve. He is the Captain America. And I don't want to tell Tony about that for at least a few more weeks, preferably months.” Joss rarely lied, so he knew from her expression she was telling the truth about it, then hit the fan moment. Steve smirked and Joss handed him a $5, “Don't start Rhodes.” she glared as Steve went to make breakfast.

 

“Given what I know about the creation of Iron Man, which granted, isn't that much, but I wouldn't expect Tony to give up the suits anytime soon. If his weapons had fallen into the wrong hands, I doubt he wants history to repeat itself with the Iron Man suits.” Steve said as he cooked, he then noticed Rhodey's betrayed expression aimed towards Joss, “She told me the basics. I do know how to use Google. It's really helpful.”

 

Rhodey left after breakfast with the promise to consider dropping the issue with Tony to spare their friendship. “How close are those two?” Joss paused to consider the question.

 

She put the dishes in the dishwasher before answering, “As close as you and Barnes had been. They went to MIT together in the late 90s.” she explained before walking towards the living room, and pulling up one of her movies. “There's a bathroom in the hall, I have one connected to the Master, so I am going to shower and change, then we'll have a movie day?” Steve nodded before Joss headed down the hall.

* * *

 

Steve was caught up on several movies before he and Joss called it a night, equal parts hesitant and concerned for tomorrow. Although there were several movies he was flat out banned from watching, “No one should be forced to have to endure the Twilight Saga, even if they read the books, which you won't be reading.” from what Joss told him, there is a high chance he would hate it.

 

“And I can't watch the Harry Potter movies yet, because?” Joss gave him a traitorous look, which meant he was likely reading the books before being allowed to watch any of the movies. “You are going to be very stubborn about this aren't you?” the raised eyebrow was his only answer. Damn, Steve was hoping she wouldn't.

 

Joss went to put the popcorn bowl into the sink, “Might as well try and get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be busy. Not just from the party, hopefully I won't have to threaten people with the sprinklers again,” that wasn't a very fun time, although it did cement her status as a badass. Steve raised an eyebrow, “Tony's parties, have been on the rambunctious side, I'm hoping it won't be as bad. But with Tony, it's better to be safe than sorry.”

 

“Which is why your bringing me as backup/muscle?” Steve asked after turning off the TV, thankful Joss gave lessons on all the basics of the 21st century. Joss seemed to be hiding something, “Or is there something else I'm going as?”

 

Joss actually looked sheepish, “This is the first party Tony's hosting I'm going to post-serum. I used to get hassled by the drunks before, I would prefer having someone around to make sure it doesn't happen this time.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to say it?” Steve nodded, “Fine. Your going as my date, who is also my friend.”

 

Steve was surprised, “Friend? You trust me that much?” he figured Joss would use the term date to get him inside, but knowing she considered him a friend was surprising. Joss nodded, slightly embarrassed to admit it. “Well I consider you my friend to. What will I be wearing tomorrow?” some of modern fashion was weird.

 

Joss sighed, “I'm wearing a cocktail dress, and a pair of heels. For you, what most guys wear on a casual night out. A suit or dress shirt and pair of nice jeans, but that's negotiable.” she sighed, “I'm not going to force you to wear anything you don't want to, but there is a standard level I would prefer you were above when we go.” Joss had memories of some of the things Tony's guests used to wear to his previous parties.

 

Steve was at least willing to consider it, and told Joss as such. “I'm heading to bed. Night.”

 

“Night.”

* * *

 

As he was more of a morning person, Steve was in charge of breakfast. It gave Joss time to plan out the day, actually wake up, and drink the two cups of coffee she needed to function. Granted, most of what Steve made for breakfast throughout the week was the same thing, but Joss wasn't complaining, so he wouldn't be changing the menu any time soon.

 

Joss stumbled out of her room shortly before Steve finished up the bacon, and slid her standard first cup of coffee across the counter. And waited a few minutes before trying to strike up a conversation with her, “What time do we have to head up to Tony's?”

 

“Just before 8. I have to show up before the guests, otherwise they disappear and I can't make them sign the NDA contracts.” she learned quickly to strike before anything happened, or the paparazzi get a lot of stories. “We have to be ready to go by 7:25. So shopping for party clothes will be this afternoon, mostly because I am dreading it as much as you are.”

 

“That. I find hard to believe.” Joss glared at him, “You don't like buying dresses?” he asked before handing her her breakfast.

 

“Do I look the average woman? I have such a, certain figure that makes it nearly impossible to find a dress that fits properly. It's like finding shirts for you.” Steve grimaced, remembering how bad that went a few days ago. “At least we know what to get for you. I hope you don't mind waiting.” Steve shrugged, the poor guy had no idea of what he was about to face.

 

“And I haven't made a decision yet, I'm probably not going to figure it out until we get to the store and you threaten to choose for me. And it can be that bad.” Steve knew Joss can be stubborn, and often seemed comfortable in what she wore around the apartment.

 

“Height puts me in one size, my frame puts me in another. If I went off measurements, I'm a 4, height, more of a 6, so you see my disadvantage. Plus given my height, I can only wear a certain length that looks good.” Joss sighed, “Which is why I go to Angelo, he knows how to make things look good on me.”

 

Steve looked thoughtful, “Have you thought of altering it yourself, I did that a lot with my clothes in the Depression. And remember how to do it, so as long as its made out of durable fabric, I could help you.” Joss was surprised at the offer, “Helping out a friend. Plus, I figure this could sway things in my favor later.” Joss smacked him lightly on the arm before cleaning up her plate.

 

“We'll leave in about an hour, will that give you enough time?” Steve nodded, “Good. I'm going to go change.”

* * *

 

Joss was actually surprised she found something nice to wear for Tony's party, and that Steve agreed to compromise. After a few hours of shopping, Joss managed to find a dark navy dress, it was a little long, but Steve brought it up to her knee and used the fabric to create a belt below her bust.

 

After a pair of ice blue heels and putting her hair in a partial up-do, she was stunned to see Steve wearing a navy button up tucked in to a pair of black dress pants, with matching shoes. “Was it not a good idea to coordinate? I can change.”

 

Joss shook her head, “No, its' fine, I just wasn't expecting you to actually go along with the plan.”

 

“It's not a monkey suit, and similar to what I used to wear. I thought it would be a good compromise, and your not upset about the color?” Steve was surprised he was doing so well talking to Joss, as he used to screw it up royally all the time in the 40s.

 

Joss smiled, which was becoming a more and more common sight lately, “I like it, and you do look good. Stay close, otherwise you may end up extremely uncomfortable.” Joss knew the kind of women who went to these parties. “Come on, Happy's out front.” Steve raised an eyebrow, “His real name's Harold. Tony is weird and gives his people nicknames, I was lucky as he went with my actual nickname.” she explained after locking the door behind them.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and held out an arm for Joss, she rolled her eyes herself and looped her arm through before heading down the steps. Joss wasn't going to admit it, but it helped, as her three inch stilettos were difficult to walk up and down stairs in. They saw Happy standing in front of the car at the curb in front of her unit. “Hey Happy? This is a friend of mine, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Happy.” she emphasized friend in the introduction, before they shook hands.

 

“Shall we? Ms. Potts doesn't want Mr. Stark to be left alone for too long.” Happy asked before opening the door, Steve helped Joss in before getting in the car himself.

 

“I don't want him left alone for too long. Drop us off in the garage. I'll call when we're ready to head back, or if I need a ride to another location.” she explained as JT connected with JARVIS's feeds of the Mansion. Tony was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was in his lab.

 

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually they made it to the Mansion, and Steve helped Joss out again, only because her shoes made it impossible for her to argue. She hoped the party wouldn't be too bad, although from Ms. Rushman's skintight, cheetah print dress that accentuated her cleavage, Joss was quickly beginning to doubt that idea.

* * *

 

Steve walked towards Joss, a scotch in one hand, a bourbon in the other, “Your lucky I know we can't get drunk, otherwise I would be planning to cut you off soon.” he told her as he passed over the scotch, and once again, Joss gulped it down.

 

The party had been going on for about 5 minutes, and Joss was already reaching her limit, then again, Tony hadn't made her job easier since she got here. “So this is the non tech-savvy boyfriend?”

 

“Friend. Tony, Friend. Not boyfriend.” he didn't really listen, and Rushman wasn't making her job any easier. She looked over to discuss things with her, then noticed her tight cheetah print dress, “Interesting dress, Ms. Rushman.”

 

She laughed, “Thanks, you can call me Natalie by the way.” Joss wasn't. If you gathered her respect, or were a higher ranking official and requested that, then she was informal. With Rushman, however.

 

“I'd rather not Ms. Rushman. Has anyone seen Pepper?” Tony walked over with a drink in his hand.

 

“She'll be here later. Hey, you found a dress that fits you properly. Is it one of Angelo's?” Joss shook her head, then pointed over to Steve.

 

“Found one I liked and Steve was willing to alter it.” she explained as she updated the NDA for the party. Steve walked over after hearing his name.

 

Tony looked stunned. “So he altered the dress into what it looks like now. By hand?”

 

“I'm secure enough in my masculinity to admit it. Learned how to from one of my aunts, she didn't have any daughters and I didn't play sports much growing up.” mostly due to being stuck inside from the different sicknesses he had. “Besides, it wasn't that hard to do, and a lot of people say I'm an old soul.” Joss smiled lightly at their inside joke.

 

As the party started, Joss put him to work making sure the guests signed the NDAs required, apparently Tony was worse than Howard in some cases. Mainly he stayed behind and handed Joss drinks when she seemed stressed or on the brink of snapping, which happened a lot. When Joss was calmer, then Steve observed the guests, and noted differences between now and dance halls he went to in his youth. One was the music, it seemed to be more tech based and what Joss had called 'Popular', it wasn't something he was a fan of. It terms of clothing, men seemed to have ditched hats entirely and suits were a case by case thing. A few were dressed similarly to how he was and some wore shirts tucked out with dark jeans.

 

Women was a wide array, ranging from dresses that barely counted as clothing, to ones closer to what he had seen Joss's friend Pepper wearing. Makeup was also along those lines, from over the top to a more natural look that Joss chose for the evening. Although most of the women at the party were on the far end of the spectrum, except for Joss and Pepper, (she requested it when they were introduced), even Ms. Rushman was in something revealing, yet was closer to her coworkers in terms of makeup.

 

After Stark and Rushman tested out the gauntlet, Joss all but ran over to the nearest balcony. She felt betrayed, he knew Rushman wasn't who she said she was, yet still acted like a jackass. Joss put her elbows on the railing and her head in her hands, trying to get her breathing under control before she started crying in public. “Mind some company? And tacky?” she heard Steve behind her, and looked up, raising an eyebrow questioningly, “Your obviously not alright. So that would have been a stupid question. I saw you run out.” she turned, sending a nonverbal message.

 

Joss noticed Steve clearly had no idea what to do, and was trying to think it over. “Why did you come out here? You're obviously out of your league here. And I don't always have a clever comeback, I'm only human.” Steve shrugged and leaned against the railing.

 

“You promised to listen if I was having any problems, I decided to do the same. We're friends aren't we? Friends help each other out. So, whether or not you actually say anything, I'm willing to listen.” at least he was willing to listen, Joss figured that helped. “Somethings bugging you, I at least no that much.”

 

“I don't know, something seems off with him. And this whole situation seems fishy, in a way I can't explain.” Joss didn't know what changed between them in the last few months.

 

“He might not want to worry any of you. Or is trying to find a solution and can't find it, that could be the problem. I get you guys used to be close, but maybe you just need to learn how to make things work with your new situation.” Steve offered, “Give it time. But that's not what's bugging you is it? It's the fact Tony relies on Rushman more than you.” her reaction said enough. “Your upset he's replacing you, and it's messing with you. Despite the fact you know Rushman's a fake.” Joss rolled her eyes, but Steve knew he was right. Before she could comment, there was the sound of glass breaking.

 

Joss was definitely glad she had the guests sign NDAs and ran in, but before she could even try and break up what looked like a fight between Tony and Rhodey, she had a flashback. Horrible timing for it, as always. Steve saw the freeze, “Shit” then moved her out of the way of any blasts or their shrapnel behind the bar, “We need to move before this gets out of hand.” he ducked and pulled Joss down before they were hit by falling glass, “Too late.” he added dryly.

 

Steve saw Pepper headed for that area, “Pepper! Is there anywhere we can hide while they get it out of their systems?” he gestured over to the fight in progress, Pepper nodded and helped him led Joss down to the lab. They noticed several different programs and screens set up with different elements on them.

 

“What? Are those arc reactors?!” Pepper saw several burned out arc reactors laying on a table, then remembered the conversation she had with Tony on the flight back from Monaco. “JARVIS, is the arc reactor causing Tony any problems?” the look on Steve's face when he glanced at a monitor answered that for her. _Blood Toxicity 89%_.

 

“So this is what he was hiding.” Steve and Pepper looked over to notice Joss had snapped out of her flashback. “Jarvis. Where are the suits heading?”

 

“Colonel Rhodes is heading for the Air Force Base. Sir's is heading for a doughnut shop.” Joss looked over towards Steve and Pepper, and raised an eyebrow.

 

Before she could ask any questions, JT notified her of a text from Fury. _Get to this location and deal with Stark._ “Pepper, I'll get an explanation, you can count on that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Tony going to fix this mess, now that Pepper's in the know, along with Joss.  
> AU, so it works.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets yelled at, a lot. Meanwhile Joss and Steve decide to ignore the superhero drama and enjoy some minor peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Marvel and whoever owns Randy's doughnuts does. There will be mentions of the expo, but no actual writing about it.

“Jarvis. Which is Tony's most inconspicuous car?” a light flashed over one of his more subtle SUVs, “Steve, you mind?” she gestured at her heels. He nodded before walking over to the car.

 

Pepper raised an eyebrow, “Can you fire Rushman for me?” Joss smirked, “Excellent. I'm going to do damage control. Update me when this is over.” she explained after walking for the stairs.

 

“Got it. Let's go. Jarvis input the coordinates into the GPS.” she asked as she walked inside. Then explained to Steve what a GPS was as he drove.

* * *

 

They pulled up to a Randy's doughnut shop. “Do you want me to pick up doughnuts after I yell at Tony? Because it's been awhile and I'm getting hungry.”

 

Steve opened her door and helped Joss out of the car. “A dozen of your favorites and a dozen made up of what you think I should try. I'll watch the car. This doesn't seem like the kind of situation that my presence would help.”

 

Joss walked towards the door of the shop, “Your not wrong. And got it.” she took off her shoes before opening the door enough to enter, but without setting off the bell. Barely.

 

She heard Rushman's voice as she walked over, “That's not up to you.” she walked up to the booth Tony and Fury were sitting at.

 

“No. It's up to me.” she smirked at sneaking up on two spies. “Pepper told me to fire you. If there's one thing you never do, it's encourage a Stark in the vicinity of alcohol.” she sat down next to Tony, then smacked him upside the head, “The same qualities that Tony likes to see in women are the ones I all but ban from Legal.”

 

Tony rubbed the back of his head, “Why?” it was unknown who that question was aimed towards. Joss raised an eyebrow towards him with an unimpressed look. “I'll work on apologies.” Joss nodded before going to the counter. He pointed over to who was revealed as Romanoff, “I have humoring you since you started working for me. Claiming to be from Legal raised red flags, Joss proved you were a spy.”

 

Romanoff seemed surprised “I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked by Director Fury. And how?” Tony pointed over to Joss. “Seriously?! How?”

 

“My loyalties lie with Stark, not SHIELD. And really, if you wanted a shadow within the company, don't have them claim to be from the department I, in all essence, run.” she explained, “And was it your plan for Rhodey to fly off with the suit?” she asked.

 

Romanoff spoke up before he could explain. “According to Mr Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage.” Joss glared,

 

“Tony, how long have you been facing the blood poisoning?” she asked before standing next to the table and putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Three months. And nothing is working, I didn't want to burden you or Pepper. You were both dealing with a lot of issues at the time I found out. Thought I could handle it on my own.” he looked down, “But I guess I was wrong.” he looked truly distraught at the news.

 

“Hit him.” Joss didn't even know Romanoff had left until she stabbed Tony with something, then saw the rash on his neck go down. Fury and Tony went back and forth until she heard “Rogers and Duncan will be joining to keep an eye on you and help if necessary.” Fury told him after he complained.

 

“What?! Wait a minute. Who's Rogers? I don't know anyone named Rogers.”

 

Fury looked over at Joss, who was holding her head in her hands in annoyance. “Rogers, or Steve Rogers is the person your personal lawyer has been helping adjust to the 21st century. And he used to be Captain America.” Joss's head rocketed up when he told Tony that and bolted for behind the counter.

 

Tony looked annoyed, but not as bad as Joss expected when she looked up, “He seems like a nice guy. Nothing like my dad's stories, and actually helped get the two women I care about to safety.” he looked over at Joss, “Although I'm curious why I wasn't told.”

 

“We were trying to keep his alter ego a secret until an emergency came up. And I had _planned_ for you to get to know him, but that got thrown out the window.” she stood by the counter, “You guys can go on ahead, I am going to get breakfast.” Tony sighed and waited while Joss got her order. “Tony, are you flying back or heading with us?”

 

Tony gave the signal for 'lead the way'. Joss sighed and saw Steve standing by the car, “Fury sang like a canary didn't he.” both could tell it wasn't a question, Tony seemed intrigued. “Steve Rogers, nice to know you managed to do what Howard failed at.” that earned a raised eyebrow. “Flying car.”

 

Tony nodded, “No comments on the color scheme. Or my lack of responsibility. Or anything?” he asked as he got in the car and Steve started it up. “Why am I not getting any disproving looks?”

 

Steve smirked, “Joss explained why you chose it. Howard was much worse. And I lied to try and join the military four times. The forties weren't as prudish as everyone thinks they were, we were just better at keeping certain things hidden.” he looked in the mirror, “Fury left some information out of the file he gave me. There are a few things I want to learn before making any opinions.” Joss smacked him, “And Joss trusts you, so that helped a bit.” Tony nodded at the explanation, but didn't look very happy.

* * *

 

After they pulled into the garage and walked upstairs, they found Pepper sitting on the sofa. Tony walked over and braced himself for the slap. Pepper looked over towards Joss, “He's willing to let you slap him before he starts the first in a long line of apologies.”

 

Steve walked over to the bar as Joss explained how the meeting with Fury went, “So he tried for three months and didn't say anything because we were dealing with other situations,” Pepper asked after the explanation. Joss nodded, remembering the events of three months ago. Pepper was undergoing her first of three preventative surgeries to ensure she didn't end up with breast cancer, and Joss was trying to readjust to a life out of capture. “He tried to tell us sooner, we just didn't hear him or see the signs.”

 

“That's what I figured. He's at least understanding that he screwed up. There's still the matter Fury wants to go over with us.” Joss explained as she looked up construction companies. Before she could continue, Fury and Coulson walked in with agents carrying boxes. And Steve and Joss's luggage from her apartment. “What the hell! You went through my apartment?” she went to go yell at Coulson as Fury explained.

 

“That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my…” Steve looked over at Joss, who shrugged before going back to yelling at Coulson.

 

“No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery.”

 

“Just him, or Anton Vanko in on this too?” Tony asked, and Pepper shuddered at what she remembered from Monaco. “Whiplash's dad.” the others nodded.

 

“Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco.”

 

Joss mouthed 'Cold War' and Steve typed it into his tablet and read an article about it. “You told me I hadn’t tried everything. What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?”

 

“He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started.”

“He said that?” that didn't sound like the Howard Stark he had know over the eleven years of his childhood before the crash.

 

“Are you that guy? Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart.” Joss snorted at the joke.

 

“I don’t know where you get your information, but he wasn’t my biggest fan. He was more of the Capsicle's” Steve glared at the nickname.

 

“What do you remember about your dad?”

 

“He was cold, he was calculating. He often compared me to the Captain, I learned to tune it out after a few years. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that. You’re talking about a guy who’s happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.” after hearing that Steve knew any stories he told are sparse.

 

“That’s not true.” Fury denied.

 

“Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did.” Tony said walking over to the bar, “Know how to make a bloody Mary?” Steve nodded before grabbing the necessary ingredients.

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD. Along with Agent Carter.” Fury looked towards the bar to gauge Steve's reaction.

 

Steve shrugged, “At least Peggy found a position to gain the respect she deserved. One bloody Mary, on the lower end of the alcoholic spectrum.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “It is barely seven. And there's still booze in it, just not enough to get you drunk again.” Tony shrugged, and accepted the drink anyway.

 

“How come your not commenting?”

 

“I knew Howard in the 40s. You knew him decades later, technically he wasn't the same guy.” Steve sipped his drink, “Plus, I put up with the guy on a professional level, that was it.”

 

Fury spoke up, “Anyway...You got this? Right? Right?” he looked at Tony, Joss and Steve. Joss snorted, and Steve ignored him.

 

“Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to get.”

 

Pepper spoke up, “And what about Romanoff? I believe I fired her.”

 

“Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?”

 

“Yeah.” “Yes.” “Mostly,” “What about Barton?” Fury glared.

 

“New Mexico assignment. And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you.”

 

Natasha walked back in, “We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.” she left and Pepper followed after rolling her eyes.

 

“Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice.” Joss rolled her eyes and opened a book.

 

Steve watched as Coulson told Tony otherwise, “I’m not here for that. I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?

 

Tony actually looked afraid “I think I got it, yeah.”

 

“Enjoy your evening’s entertainment. And would you mind signing something for me after this?” he asked Steve as he left a box on the table for Tony. Joss looked over and wrote out a bet on her tablet. **'$100 it's Captain America Merchandise of some kind. And Vintage**.' Tony nodded.

 

“What would I be signing, exactly?” Steve asked, before walking over to the couch, “And what do Joss and I work on while Tony does whatever it is he does in the lab?” he reached over and grabbed the remote to watch one of the movies in his vast library.

 

“I have some trading cards that I was hoping you might sign. It's a vintage set,” Coulson ignored Joss's cheer and Tony passing over several $20s. “And you and Ms. Duncan will continue the culture and history lessons you started in New York.”

 

Joss gave Steve a knowing smirk. “To think I was mocked for making you buy a swimsuit. We can have lessons out by the pool. Or simply relax, depending on what we want to do.” she elaborated, then went back to reading her book. “Speaking of, time to start the Philosopher's Stone. I figured you could read when you can't sleep from Jet Lag.” Steve nodded before opening up the book, as Tony disappeared to his lab.

* * *

 

There was one thing Joss didn't miss when she moved to New York, corralling Tony when he did Science! in his lab. After grabbing her cup of coffee from Steve, she headed downstairs, “Tony, please tell me your at least trying to maintain normal eating habits.”

 

“I actually am trying to eat at a normal rate. Jarvis can verify if you don't believe me!” Jarvis did confirm, so that helped. Joss still hated this part of the job.

 

She went upstairs and saw Steve reading the paper, “Tony does have a deck, and we aren't in the city, so there isn't any noise.” she grabbed her plate and coffee cup and went outside. After a few minutes Steve joined her and sat down.

 

“You seem surprisingly calm for being under house arrest.” Steve told her after sitting down.

 

“I'm treating it as a vacation. It has been awhile since I had one, and technically I'm still being paid by Tony and Fury, so.....” she trailed off before thinking about something. “When was the last time you took a vacation?”

 

Steve thought about that for a second. “I don't remember. I don't actually think I took one, even before the war.” Joss seemed a little surprised about that statement, then got the look she had whenever she had a brilliant idea.

 

“Why don't I take you on a tour? You did suggest it earlier. Is there one in particular?” Steve seemed unsure about it, “You can take me on a tour of Brooklyn when we get back to New York. Does that sound fair?” she tried another tactic, “How about San Francisco? You can see the Golden Gate Bridge and all the other attractions.” that seemed to get Steve's attention.

 

He nodded, “Alright, but we get to visit Coney Island. As a separate trip. I want to see how it changed and whether you'll handle the Cyclone.” that had her regretting the idea, but nodded and held out her hand to shake on it.

 

“It seems nice today, you up for lessons by the pool? Tony's going to be in his lab all day.” Joss offered, and was prepared to bargain, but Steve agreed. “Start the lesson in an hour?”

 

“Sure.” Steve went back to his paper, Joss decided to enjoy the sun, and relax.

* * *

 

From what Steve could tell, swimsuits have changed a little, and a lot. For men, the suit seemed to just have gotten longer, and it took convincing, but Joss got him to look for one. And he found a dark blue suit, which was one of the few things about modern fashion he liked.

 

He walked out with a towel, flip flops and a few things to keep him busy if Joss called off lessons after a while. Steve headed to the pool area, after JARVIS directed him to the area, and saw Joss sunbathing, in a swimsuit that had him staring. Steve wasn't an idiot, he knew Joss had curves to rival a pinup model, but she usually kept them covered. There were times Steve really hated the eidetic memory, this was one of them.

 

Joss opened an eye when she felt someone staring at her, “How long have you been standing there?” when she put on her glasses and sat up Steve looked abashed, which helped. “Chlorine is a nightmare to get out of contacts. And why were you staring, exactly?”

 

Steve seemed confused on what to say, but after she snapped her fingers it helped, “I like your swimsuit.” he tried. Joss had chosen one of her more modest bikinis, a light blue abstract tie dye halter with black boy shorts going to mid-thigh. It did show off her stomach, but given what she researched, that was normal of the time Steve was from.

 

“Thanks. I figured this one would be easier than what the current standard for modern swimwear is.” she gestured to the tablet. From his reaction, he was as surprised as she expected, “Yeah, men got more fabric in their swimwear, women got less over time.” she laid back and enjoyed the sun. Ignoring the thoughts she was having about Steve's serum enhanced form, and hating her eidetic memory.

 

After getting through the lessons for the day and taking a break for lunch, they saw Coulson walk out, “Where you running off to? Did Tony head off the reservation already?” Joss asked as she ate her lunch.

 

“He did that while you two were enjoying the sun. Neither of you noticed? And I got reassigned to New Mexico.” Steve and Joss shrugged, Joss then grimaced, there was a limit when it came to heat, and it was the border between California, Nevada and Arizona. “Heard you two were planning a mini vacation.” he earned two raised eyebrows in response, “Stark overheard as he left. I know nothing, at the moment, you two aren't very big concerns on Fury's radar. Have fun.” he left after shaking their hands and walking out the door.

 

Joss grabbed a bottle of iced tea and walked onto the porch, “What is up with New Mexico right now? Did an alien planet seen as higher powers have a family dispute or something?” she asked as she sat down on her lounge chair.

 

“No clue, and is above my pay grade. I'm catholic, and will be staying catholic, even if another religion's gods _do_ get proven to be real people.” he walked out with a bottle of water and had his sketchbook with him.

 

While they sat on the porch and enjoyed some time off for the first time in a _very_ long time, an explosion came from below them, meaning Tony blew something up. “Tony!” said billionaire used the intercom for his explanation.

 

“My bad. Although the arc reactor problem is fixed. And I officially made a new element. Joss, I need you to work on the paperwork as soon as you finish your vacation. Any requests on which house you want to use.”

 

“First. Impressive. Second, I'll get to work on that sometime in June. And San Francisco for a week and I'll think about forgiving you.” Joss offered as she read her book.

 

“Deal. Now I'm heading up to New York, don't destroy my house.” he warned them.

 

“You already did.” Steve and Joss replied simultaneously, Steve looked up from his drawing, “How old is Tony? I know Howard was about a year older than me.”

 

“He's 31 as of yesterday. Howard died of a car crash in December of '91. About a week or so before the Soviet Union dissolved, so when do you want to head up to San Francisco? It's a six hour drive, without traffic. And how long have you been able to draw?”

 

Steve paused his pencil, “Maybe tomorrow. Try and get a head start on traffic, and since I was a kid. It was the one activity I could do that didn't aggravate any of my many illnesses. Much like you were a lawyer before the serum, I was an artist. It was how I made a living during the Depression.”

 

“That's really cool. Have you drawn recently?”

 

“Not really. I didn't have the time during the war, and most of my time's been full lately. Plus I don't really have much supplies.” Steve explained, going back to his drawing.

* * *

 

A few hours later, JT started ringing, and Joss muttered “Accept. Hello?” she was working on dinner and Steve was cleaning up some of the broken glass from the party.

 

“Hey Joss.” she recognized it as Rhodey, although his voice sounded like he didn't want to admit anything. “What was that bet we had going for Pepper and Tony again.”

 

“If they kissed you owe me $50. Even if I wasn't there to see it.” there was a curse over the phone that had Steve looked impressed, yet disturbed. “Younger generations like to curse. A lot.” she told him quietly. “Rhodes, a bet is a bet. How'd your presentation go?”

 

“Vanko hacked into the suits. Tony and I kicked ass, and Hammer's in prison. I'd avoid New York for a few weeks, looks like your ex's out for blood.”

 

“Already planning on it. And Joss will have me as back up just in case.” Steve told him, Joss raised an eyebrow. “I don't doubt your badassery. Or that you don't need my help, I've been shot at enough to know to offer back up for _after_ a woman kicks ass.” Joss rolled her eyes, then gave a questioning look, “Peggy, I was lucky to be holding the shield.” she snorted. Then overheard a bet being made between Rhodey and Tony. About them. “It's not wise to make a bet about Super Soldiers. While they can hear you.” the phone call ended after that.

 

Joss went back to cooking, “Those two and their bets. I am not the kind of woman who starts a relationship after knowing someone for two months.”

 

Steve nodded in agreement, “I figured. Given it took you that long to consider me a friend. I'm going to ignore them, and recommend you do the same. If only to make it so they shut up when neither one wins the bet.” Joss smirked at his plan.

 

“You are brilliant. And I like to get to know people for awhile before even thinking of dating, Tony is an idiot.”

 

“Agreed.” they went back to their individual tasks before going on the first vacation Joss has been on since college and Steve went off to war.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joss definitely proved to be a bad ass. Oh, there will be more super solider awkwardness later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Soldiers visit Central Park and witness a New York duel in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Spoilers for Thor and Incredible Hulk.

Their vacation couldn't have come at a better time, as apparently the statements Steve and Joss had jokingly made were actually true. As seen with the Battle of Puente Antiguo later in the week, as the Norse God of Thunder had come to Earth and fought ironically enough, on a Thursday.

 

Fury found out about their trip to San Francisco after they got back on June 3rd, the risk of a severe thunderstorm closing down every airport in the New York City area was too high for their comfort levels. In exchange for having to leave early, Tony offered to let them use his private jet. Which helped a little with the Jet Lag, Joss took full advantage, finding the Stark Jet far cozier and homier than the SHIELD one. Steve just liked the fact it offered real food during the flight.

 

They walked into the apartment just after dawn and someone called the landline, nearly unheard of as they both have working cell phones, “Hello? Fury?” Joss asked after putting her suitcase on the floor. “What's the problem?” Fury seemed annoyed they got pass him, not that they left.

 

“It was a few days to let things die down here. You were busy with New Mexico.” Joss explained. Steve grabbed the phone after it seemed like a screaming match was on the horizon.

 

“Sir, Coulson knew where we were headed and when we were leaving, if you wanted to know, you could have asked him. You never specified we had to update our location.” he paused to hear Fury's side. Joss put her bags in her room during this, “We stayed out of the danger areas and local airports were closed until today. We will try and notify you beforehand next time. Goodbye.” he hung up.

 

Joss was surprised, “Did that just happen?” Steve nodded. “How?”

 

“Simple, I told him what he wanted to hear, which also happened to be the truth.” he went to get a drink from the kitchen, “You'd be surprised how easy it is do deal with Fury. Or any government official, really.” Steve sat down before starting their lessons for the day. Which ended up watching movies from the 60s, so they could readjust to the Eastern timezone. They both called it early from Jet Lag.

* * *

 

Shortly after breakfast, Joss got a phone call, from her mother. “Hello.”

 

“ _Jocelyn Annette Duncan! What were you thinking! Moving out to New York, what was wrong with the job you already had?_ ” it continued after that, but Joss was trying to regain hearing in her left ear and too busy to listen to her mother's rant.

 

“MOM! Are you done? I still technically have my job with Stark, I'm just working at the Manhattan office. I thought you would appreciate that rather than working with a superhero?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the irony of that statement, she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“ _Be that as it may, did you not see what happened at the Expo?!_ ” Joss stopped her mother before another rant started,

 

“Mom, I was finishing up some matters in Malibu when that happened.”

 

“ _Well, I worry about you. Given what happened last year...” “Good luck sweetheart,”_

 

Joss groaned, “Dad, stop please. Mom, let. it. go. And I am 23, graduated from college at 20, and can live my own life. I'm safe. I'll call when I have time.” she hung up before her mother could try again. “Parents, can't live with them, but wouldn't be here without them.” she rubbed her forehead trying to prevent a head ache.

 

Steve seemed unsure how to ask, but decided to check, “Do you fight with them often?” Joss shook her head.

 

“She's been more protective since I got back from Finland. It seems she would only be happy if I lived at home again. But that won't be happening. Sometimes, I wish she and dad weren't trying to make up for barely being home when I was a kid.”

 

Steve shrugged, not really knowing how to help, so decided to try distraction, “Ever been to Central Park? It's a nice day, and you seem like you need a distraction.” Joss shook her head, “It won't be too much, just some sun and a quick lunch if we can manage it. Deal?”

 

“Deal. But we start on adding cuisines of different cultures starting tomorrow.” she sat up, noticing Steve went quiet, “I will give you a lesson on the culture beforehand, and it won't more than one or two a week.” she held out a hand, “Are you willing to try?”

 

“I'll be able to recognize what I'm eating?” Joss nodded, “Nothing too weird and you have a deal.” he shook her hand.

 

“Alright, I wasn't going to make you eat snakes or bugs like some countries do. Just try some of the more well known foods of different cultures.” she smirked at Steve's different facial expressions to her statement.

* * *

 

Joss looked over the list they came up with, “And why do we need to write down what we're taking to the park?”

 

“The modern world is nothing if not complicated, hence the list. That way you don't forget to pack anything.” Joss noticed Steve liked the idea, as he didn't like to spend more money that he had too when they went out. “So you need to find a blanket we can get dirty and I'll grab the rest of the things on the list.”

 

Joss went to look for a picnic basket, but settled for tucking fabric shopping bags inside one another, as that was all they had. Most likely from when SHIELD agents were providing Steve with groceries, before she arrived. After grabbing her tablet and a few books, Joss walked into the hall and saw Steve standing by door.

 

“JT, can you find Delis with positive reviews and feedback within walking distance please.” after a location and direction popped up on screen, Steve held open the door before they headed out the door onto the street.

* * *

 

After a short walk, they were at a deli counter, and Joss ordered some traditionally seasoned deli roast beef on soft rolls, with dipping juices on the side. Some different meats and cheeses to snack on, bags of chips and a couple sports drinks to stay hydrated throughout the day.

 

Joss handed over her debit card, glad she discussed her payment plans with Fury and Tony and Pepper, otherwise she would've been worried over having funds. She would need to discuss some form of budget with Steve, whether or not he has a working bank account and whether Fury set up a system of payment for him as well. Then decided those conversations could wait a bit, before leaving the deli with Steve for Central Park.

 

Steve decided to handle the bags, as neither he nor Joss were comfortable to show off their enhanced strength in public, leaving Joss to carry the blanket and her purse. As they entered the park, Steve and Joss spotted people selling Frisbees and plastic boomerangs, Steve looked curious, so Joss thought it would be a good idea to get a Frisbee, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of boomerangs. “Frisbee's, often used in games and exercise.” Steve nodded and looked intrigued.

 

After spotting a place in the grass, and setting up the blanket, Joss and Steve relaxed and enjoyed the sun soaking their skin. Compared to the hustle and bustle of the City, spending time in the park was peaceful.

 

“This is nice. Glad I made you come to the park yet?” Steve said drowsily, perched on his elbows, enjoying the sun. That drew Joss's attention from her book next to him, before she could answer his question, she had to deal with women staring over their way. Some more than happy to check him out, Joss sent them away with a warning glare, mild compared to others in her repertoire.

 

She rolled her eyes, “As much as I fought you on it, I'm actually enjoying myself. Which rarely happens anymore. Let me know if you get hungry.”

 

It was quiet as the pair enjoyed the sun and felt the peace around them.

* * *

 

When Steve's stomach rumbled Joss smirked and handed him some food and a drink before grabbing herself something to eat and drink. “So Italian for dinner then?” Steve nodded, “There's this place up in Harlem I heard about, corner of Amsterdam and 123rd. You up for it?”

 

Steve gave her a questioning look, “Will this be the only ethnic food I'm trying for the week?” Joss nodded, “Alright then. 7:30 work?”

 

“JT. Set up a reservation at the Italian Restaurant at 7:30 please.” Joss asked, then put JT away and dug into her lunch.

 

After the sandwiches Steve went to grab some ice cream, Joss handed him a few singles before going back to her book. He returned with two cones, both double scoops of vanilla and chocolate, Steve handed Joss one, who then made a mental note to buy ice cream during their next shopping trip to the grocery store. Once they were finished Steve looked towards the Frisbee Joss bought, “What exactly is a Frisbee?”

 

“A plastic disk that can be throw between two or more people. It's like your shield, except smaller, doesn't return to the thrower and made of plastic instead of vibranium.” Steve nodded.

 

“Want to join me in a game?” he asked while holding up the Frisbee. Joss looked nervous.

 

Joss blushed for about two seconds, “Um, I wasn't exactly sporty before.” she looked towards the orange and red disk, “I was a total klutz when it comes to sports, other than gymnastics, there was a high risk of crashes if I handled sports equipment.” she shuddered at the memories of past gym classes.

 

Steve looked sympathetic, “I know how that is.” he muttered. “I don't think you've ever seen a photo of me before I joined the Army.” From a back pocket, he pulled out his wallet, and produced a picture of a skinny young man not much taller than Joss used to be. In fact, the man looked quite sickly and pale, even in the black and white image. She took a closer look and realized it was Steve.

 

She doubted it for a second, but Steve's face didn't change much from the photo, it was nearly the same, just thinner, scrawny even. Although his eyes held the same kind look as the man sitting next to her, which was proof enough for her. “That was one hell of a transformation.”

 

Steve smirked, “You would know.” he took the photo back and put it away, “How much of a change did you go through a year ago?” he asked, Joss sighed and had JT pull up her Stanford Graduation with Anna back in '08, and handed JT over to Steve.

 

Steve saw two brunettes standing next to one another, one with light brown hair and green eyes, and shorter than he'd been before the serum. From what he could tell, it was Joss, the expression of caution was similar to the woman next to him, and were close to the same shade of green. “Man, you weren't kidding. Although, your eyes and facial structure didn't change that much.” he realized what he said, “I only noticed because I used to give portraits.” Joss seemed to buy the excuse and took her phone back.

 

He grabbed the Frisbee, “So, what do you say?” he raised an eyebrow, “I promise to go easy on you.” that earned Steve a smack to the arm, and Joss would have given a teasing remark if they hadn't heard a voice nearby.

 

“Aren't you two an adorable couple. How long have you been together?” an elderly woman a few years older than Joss's mom asked as she was walking through the park, said question earned two blushing super soldiers.

 

“Oh we're not a couple ma'am. We're just friends.” Joss tried to dissuade the woman, but knew she wasn't convinced. She had a knowing smile before continuing her walk. “That was embarrassing.”

 

Steve gave her 'Ya think?' look, before getting smacked in the arm again. “Sorry, but was that normal? I wasn't really used to people questioning whether I was in a relationship before.” but that may have been due to usually hanging out with Bucky or Jeff before the war unless he was on a double date with Bucky. “Has dating changed in the last half of the century?”

 

Joss groaned, “I really don't know. And neither have I, it was weird, and that is a lesson in of itself, so Googling it might be more informative than having me answer. Less awkward too.” they decided to pack up and head back to the apartment before getting questioned again.

* * *

 

Dinner was a slightly upscale causal thing, Joss had to ask Steve for help, as this was more his style than hers. She took his advice and again, he was speechless when he saw her, Joss was so not reading into that at all. They took a taxi after the SHIELD car didn't answer, and had to avoid another person asking if they were on a date.

 

Steve didn't think he'd like what the restaurant offered, but he liked most of what Joss had ordered, except for the prosciutto wrapped melon, meat and fruit shouldn't mix, at least in his opinion. There were a lot of pasta options, most of which were tasty and overall a good way to ease into ethnic foods, and Joss promised no more until sometime next week.

 

As they walked home, enjoying the nightlife that is New York City, there was a loud rumbling up by the Apollo Theater. Joss and Steve both went on alert, their six senses sounding alarms in their heads, and started heading back towards the apartment. When a huge piece of concrete flew past them, they hid in an alley, and watched as a, an Abomination, for lack of better word rampaged through Harlem. “I am now regretting picking the restaurant I did.”

 

Steve didn't comment, although he would be questioning someone on the serum recreation attempts after this. Before he could say anything, there was a crash and a crater appeared in the middle of the street, and out came, “Who or what is that?”

 

“Hulk. Media name. I don't know who he is when he isn't Hulk though.” Joss told him, “Can we head for the subway please?” Steve led Joss away from the fight and towards the nearest subway station, but had to duck under another piece of giant debris. “Running time? I honestly do not care if I'm carried.”

 

Steve knew she was desperate if she didn't care about her pride, and honestly looked terrified, then again, given Hulk and Abomination seemed to be significantly stronger than either of them, it made sense, “Hop onto my back. Thank god it's dark.” as soon as Joss's arms were around his neck, Steve ran for the apartment, and unlike the last time, there weren't any cops or SHIELD agents involved.

 

When he got close to the building, he let Joss down and led her inside the building. “You alright? Your quieter than normal.” Joss shook her head, Steve cursed quietly, knowing it might mess with her or make it worse, “Let's head inside. We seemed to live far enough away to avoid any problems.” Joss followed his lead and went inside first.

 

After changing into something more comfortable, Steve then led Joss over to her room, “We can watch a movie if you want?” Joss seemed to like the idea. Once she returned to the living room, Steve made sure Joss was comfortable, but wouldn't push her. She'd talk to him when she was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama ahead, who knows what will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlem has consequences unseen to anyone, and Joss and Steve face new issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, Marvel does. For the most part this chapter is filler, but helps the plot a little.

Midway through the movie, Joss was holding the remote to adjust the volume, when it fell out of her hand. Steve looked over to see what was wrong and saw Joss tense up and an unique expression in her eyes, one he recognized from the war. She was having another flashback, and a vivid one at that. The reason for Joss's PTSD and trust issues suddenly made a lot more sense. She had been attacked by someone close, probably her ex-boyfriend, most likely during the graduation party, as Joss said it happened in June of 2004. _Shit. She had only been 17._

 

Remembering some of the instances from the war, Steve stayed in or near Joss's line of sight and moved slowly as he went to grab the laptop from the table to try and find out what to do to help her. He paused in his searches when he noticed Joss's breathing was speeding up. She was in a panic attack and had to get her breathing under control or else she would pass out, and who knows what her state of mind would be when she woke up.

 

Steve rushed over and kneeled in front of her, “Joss, breathe. You need to breathe.” he at least had her attention, even if she wasn't fully aware, “Focus on your breathing. In. and out. In and out, just do that slowly and deeply.” for once, Steve was glad he dealt with asthma earlier in his life. The breathing exercises Bucky put him through during his asthma attacks was helping Joss through her panic attack.

 

After Joss got her breathing under control, Steve wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and went back to the computer. Several Google searches later, Steve noticed Joss was asleep, but didn't know how long that would last, as nightmares were listed on some of the sights we found. Steve decided to stay close in case she woke up, or needed to be woken up from a nightmare. Grabbing a pillow, Steve sat against the side of the couch by Joss's feet and kept watch before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

**BOOM!**

 

Joss sat upright in an instant, looking around the room to find her surroundings. Relieved she wasn't back at the graduation party, she moved to go and get a drink of water. “Ow,” following the sound of pain, Joss found Steve leaning against the side of the couch and rubbing the back of his head. “Hi. You feeling any better? That flashback you had seemed pretty vivid from what I could tell.” Joss noticed he was moving slower than normal when he got up, and stayed in her line of sight.

 

“I had a flashback? That would explain the nightmares.” they were not pleasant at all, reliving that nightmare sucked whenever it happened. “What time is it?”

 

Steve looked to check the clock on the laptop, “4:26 am. We've been asleep for about 5 hours. I am going to go make coffee. Want any?” Joss nodded, then noticed again that Steve walked in her line of sight and slower than normal.

 

After stretching after sleeping on the sofa, Joss noticed the blanket around her shoulders. She didn't have it near before, which meant. _Oh, shit._ Steve knew. Joss held onto the edges of the blanket and headed for the counter. Steve slid her coffee over and stayed on the other side of the counter. “Why?” it was the only question she could think of.

 

“I think having my hands on your shoulders would have made the situation worse.” he sipped his coffee, “I stayed by the corner of the couch to wake you up if there were any nightmares, guess the storm beat me to it.” Steve noticed Joss had a confused expression, he sighed, “I spent most of my time in the War in Occupied Europe Joss. And saw a lot of things during it, the expression your eyes held last night was similar to some of the women I met.” Joss seemed a little embarrassed, but relived, “Look, I don't think any less of you for what, I'm guessing your ex-boyfriend?” Joss nodded, avoiding his gaze, “For what your ex-boyfriend did.”

 

Joss looked up at that, but still seemed hesitant and nervous, “I think the fact that you were able to move on from the attack and rebuild your life shows just how strong you were. Even before you received the serum.” that at least earned a small smile, which was better than nothing.

 

Another thunderclap went off outside the window. “Why does thunder freak me out so much? I was barely spooked by it less than a year ago.” Steve raised an eyebrow as he connected the dots.

 

“The serum. It amplifies everything about you. Good becomes great, bad becomes worse, and apparently a small discomfort is now a moderate phobia.” Joss nodded, but noticed something odd about Steve. He seemed effected by the thunder as well, more like he's thinking its not thunder, but an explosion. Or a gunshot.

 

She rested a hand on his shoulder, and he nearly flinched back, “Steve. Are you alright?” he looked over, “Your reacting to the thunder like its artillery.” Steve tried to put up a fake smile, but the next thundering boom made it hard. “A symptom of Post Traumatic Stress is avoiding exposure to certain triggers. It's why I don't go to parties on my own anymore, it's too, terrifying.” the last word was whispered out.

 

“Thunder is a common trigger among men who fought on the front lines, and got into firefights.” she let that sink in while sipping her tea. “You know, after Guadalcanal, the Army's motto on psychiatric fatigue was 'Every Man has a breaking point'. My guess is Phillips gave the Commandos a week to 'get back to normal' before sending you out again?” Steve's look of astonishment proved she was correct.

 

Steve sighed, “I guess, I'm still getting used to the idea that battle- Post Traumatic Stress isn't a kind of weakness. How do you cope?” Joss appeared to have hers under some kind of control, and was managing it to an extent.

 

“Yoga. Mediation. Exercise. Taking days to do nothing unless they're things that make me happy. Accepting the fact that I have a choice, letting my trauma define who I was, or fitting it in to the person I am now. It's not easy either, last night was one of my more extreme episodes. Usually I get it to a calmer level, the fight in Harlem brought up old memories.”

 

“I figured, and I had some rough periods before you arrived. Any suggestions?” Steve was hoping Joss had an idea. Joss seemed to be thinking about it, then looked like she found a solution.

 

“Your best bet would be to figure out who Steven Rogers is, now.” Steve was confused at the statement. “Everyone knows who Captain America is, very few know Steve Rogers. Do you want Captain America to be who you're defined as in the 21st century as well? Use this as your second chance at life, focus on what makes you happy, and live a new life in a time of peace.” She paused, letting her comments sink in, “Just try to be the person Erskine chose, not the perfect soldier history paints you to be.”

 

That one got a reaction out of him, and Steve seemed lost, “But what if I don't know how to be that guy anymore?” Joss moved her hand over his, which showed how much she trusted him, given the flashback and panic attack she had earlier.

 

“Then try and fold that guy into the Steve Rogers of the modern world. Try to think about it before being a soldier is all you have left.”

* * *

 

The thunderstorm kept them stuck inside the apartment for over a week, and SHIELD had to provide food as it was too risky to go outside. Joss and Steve worked on lessons in culture and history and got all the way into the early 1970s before needing a break. “Watergate is a lesson in of itself. You need a break, especially after learning about Woodstock.”

 

When not working on lessons, Joss was telecommuting with SI after the Expo disaster and Steve was catching up on his reading. It was mainly history books, with a few fiction series that became culture icons later on, and Joss wouldn't let him watch the Harry Potter movies until after he read all of the books. After finishing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Steve walked out of his room to see when they were watching the movies.

~~*~~

 

Joss found herself destroying punching bags at the SHIELD gym, after a particularly heated argument with Steve. She honestly didn't remember what caused it, but as they were both stubborn, it would be a bit before either of them apologized. After she took down her third bag from its chain, Joss fell to her knees from emotional/physical exhaustion.

 

She noticed Agent Romanoff walk in, “I thought destroying punching bags was Rogers thing?” Joss rolled her eyes.

 

“It can happen with any Super Soldiers, I needed something to vent on, and didn't want to risk hurting anyone.” Joss looked over, “Why are you here anyway?”

 

Romanoff pointed over to the gymnastics equipment, “Who do you think requested it? Although from what I've heard, you use it a lot.” she walked over to the uneven bars, “You and Rogers get into a fight or something? The two of you seemed pretty close back in Malibu.”

 

“Then yes, now, I don't even know.” although, now that she thought about it with a cooler head, Joss noticed that the fight was likely due to being stuck inside for a week and a half, and not being able to leave the apartment to even head to the gym.

 

Joss sighed before deciding to deal with it tomorrow, and grabbed another punching bag.

* * *

 

The day after their fight, Steve returned to the apartment at the same time Joss did, although it seemed she hit the gym while he went for a walk. “Good workout?” he had thought a lot about their fight, and realized it escalated on his part mostly due to his Irish heritage. Joss seemed surprised he wasn't mad, “I am willing to have a civil discussion if you are.” Joss nodded, and walked inside after unlocking the door.

 

“Can I change first, I spent nearly all of yesterday in the SHIELD gym.” Joss wasn't kidding, it had been that kind of day. Steve nodded before heading to change himself. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the kitchen, on opposite sides of the counter. “Alright, where do we start?”

 

“First, what caused us to fight like we did. It has never gotten that bad before.” Steve knew they disagreed a lot, but it has never been as it had gotten yesterday, although neither of them could really remember what it was they fought over that well.

 

Joss sighed, “I think on my part it was the stress dealing with the fallout from the Stark Expo, and not meditating enough. Especially after having a panic attack like I did.”

 

“For me, I think it was mostly due to being a stubborn Irishman, but that also plays a part in why I don't complain that much, because...” he trailed off.

 

“There are others who have it worse.” Joss finished “Your parents were Irish Immigrants right?” he nodded, “That explains a lot about your childhood, it really does.” Steve raised an eyebrow “In a good way, of course.”

 

Steve and Joss discussed the reasoning behind their argument and ways to make sure it doesn't happen again, or at least on the scale that it had. “For the most part, stress got to us, and we each found an outlet, by yelling at each other.”

 

“I am willing to work on it, so that I don't lose the friendship I have with you.” Steve offered, not willing to risk losing the only friendship he has in this time.

 

Joss nodded in agreement. “Look, we're both stubborn people, sometimes that's a good thing, others, it can make a situation worse, like yesterday for instance. We need to find a way to at least figure out a system that won't cause a repeat of the fight, although I'm glad we stopped before it reached a physical fight.”

 

Steve nodded quickly, “Yeah, you would have won. After a few minutes. I am not the kind of guy who hits women, I'm just not.”

 

“That's something I find admirable. Even if I do find your chivalry annoying sometimes, it's nice to know there's someone who has my back.”

 

“I may be chivalrous, but I know when to back off and let you do your own thing.” his mom was a spitfire, and told him stories of other Irish families from Ireland, and he saw some other instances around his neighborhood. He and Joss toasted their coffee cups before discussing ways to improve communication.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no reference to the fight because I can't write a decent fight scene, verbal or otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve celebrates his birthday, gets lessons in different cultures and learns more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. The various owners of the mentioned do. I apologize in advance if there's any discrepancies in the Chinese food and culture descriptions.

June passed quickly, and it took some time for Steve and Joss to learn how to communicate more effectively before another disagreement turned into a fight. Lessons continued, but there was still a bit of tension from earlier, and wasn't easy to get rid of.

 

On the morning of July 4th, Steve woke up to the smell of something cooking. _I thought I'm supposed to cook breakfast._ After looking at his alarm clock, 7:23, Steve went to investigate, and saw Joss had made breakfast, more consistent with what he had eaten back in the 30s than what he eats now, “Are those homemade biscuits?”

 

“Happy birthday, and yes, they are.” Steve raised an eyebrow, while Joss was a good cook, she seemed to have an ulterior motive “I figured it would be easier to convince you to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 if I buttered you up with baked goods.” that made more sense.

 

“I'll think about it, and I appreciate the gesture.” Steve knew it took some time to make biscuits from scratch, and was impressed Joss took the time to do it.

 

“Alright, now that we have that out of the way, what do you want to do today? It technically is your birthday.” Joss figured fireworks wouldn't be a good idea given their PTS, but Steve could still pick something fun for them to do before they hid in the apartment for the night.

 

Steve smiled, “Coney Island? You seemed to enjoy the tour of Brooklyn last month.” that was part of their agreement to avoid major fights, and Joss did have fun.

 

“Your choice. I'll pack the bags, SHIELD or SI?” Steve held his hand out for JT, meaning he wanted to drive today, “Something that's a decade older than me at most.” there were limits to what her SI connections could do.

* * *

 

“A mustang convertible. You never cease to amaze me Steve.” he had chosen a black 2012 Ford Mustang convertible to drive for the day.

 

“Really? Or it is because I'm disproving everything history taught you about me?” Joss told him a lot, but there was still some facts history had gotten severely wrong. It was fun to mess with and test Joss on that. Especially since her reaction was different with each 'fact' he disproved. Steve moved to open Joss's door before she answered.

 

“That's part of it. Mostly it's because I was expecting a car from the 30s.” Steve closed her door and looped around to the drivers side.

 

“Air conditioning in cars from my era, does not exist. Which, during summer in New York, is not a good thing.” Joss looked over and raised an eyebrow, “I am enjoying the modern upgrades to air conditioning in the last seven decades.” Joss rolled her eyes, “It's better than using a fan and ice.”

 

“Careful Steve, your getting into 'get off my lawn' territory.” Steve glared, “Hey, I'm not the 93 year old sitting in the car.” Steve ignored her, and continued driving.

 

“Are there any Dodgers games today?” he looked over at Joss, who seemed suspiciously quiet. “What? Is it an away game?”

 

Joss looked sheepish, “Technically no. But the Dodgers moved from Brooklyn in the early 50s, they're now the LA Dodgers, and are playing the Brooklyn Mets today.” Steve looked shocked, “Be lucky you missed the 50s. There were a few years when the only team to root for was the Yankees.”

 

Steve looked annoyed, “Now I have a reason to be glad I missed that decade.” he raised an eyebrow, “How do you know the schedule off the top of your head? Super Soldier memory isn't _that_ good.” now Joss was the annoyed one.

 

“I keep track of the Dodgers schedule, because I've been a Dodgers fan for about twenty years. My dad took me to the home games every chance we had. Tony usually lets me go to the game if they're playing in a city we're working in.” Joss paused, “What?” Steve had gained a weird expression after she mentioned being a Dodgers fan.

 

Steve shook his head, “Sorry, I did not expect that. Is there any chance to see a Mets game some time this season?” Joss pulled out her phone and looked up the Mets schedule.

 

She was glancing at the screen, “Is there a date in particular, or just some point during this summer? Tickets are a lot harder to get nowadays.”

 

“Any point this summer. Maybe around Labor Day? Give or take a few weeks.” Joss seemed to be in a better mood.

 

“That I can work with.” she looked at the list of home games, “It would give you time to learn about the team and their playing stats.” Steve nodded, “Alright. I'll mark it in the calendar.” Joss entered it into her phone as Steve continued their drive out to Coney Island, and thinking of ways to get Joss to ride the Cyclone.

* * *

 

Joss leaned against Steve as they walked towards the car, “So other than my bout of motion sickness, good birthday?” Joss mainly got motion sickness on roller coasters, and had maintained her dignity long enough to not get sick, until after she got off the Cyclone. That was a major improvement than before the serum.

 

“Yeah, I enjoyed it. Even after having to hold your hair back after the Cyclone.” Steve himself barely managed to keep his stomach contents inside, but maybe they shouldn't have eaten the funnel cake beforehand. “Thanks for coming with me Joss.” he helped her into the car, as she was a little unsteady on her feet.

 

“It's no problem, for my first Coney Island visit, it was fun. Although we probably should have had the funnel cake _after_ riding the Cyclone.” it was fun, motion sickness aside. They rarely had the chance to unwind and, for all intents and proposes, act their ages.

 

Steve laughed, “You are definitely right about that one. I'm just glad it didn't end like the last time I rode the Cyclone.” even if most of the vomit ended up on Bucky, it wasn't pleasant. “So, burgers for dinner and movie night?”

 

“Your birthday. Besides, I don't think either of us will enjoy the fireworks.” Steve grimaced and nodded, “I know a really nice place we can go. And I'm willing to watch the Wizard of Oz.” Steve seemed happy about that.

* * *

 

After picking up their dinner from a nearby restaurant, Joss unlocked the door to the apartment, “Can you set up the movie while I grab something from my room?”

 

“Sure. I may need JT's help though.” Joss handed over her phone and went to grab Steve's present. It wasn't easy to sneak out and buy it, but Joss managed, by giving up her workout time for a day. She grabbed the box from the hiding spot inside her closet and walked out to the living room. “Joss, do you want any popcorn or....” Steve trailed off when he saw the box.

 

“Happy birthday Steve.” Joss handed him the box and followed him to the living room. Steve placed it on the coffee table before looking at her.

 

“Why? I mean, why did...” Steve stumbled over his question, Joss smiled a little, before answering what he was trying to ask.

 

“It's your birthday. And I figured this would probably be the first present you received since before the war.” she nudged his arm, and Steve rolled his eyes before he unwrapped and opened the box.

 

He was honestly surprised to see new sketchbooks, a set of charcoals and professional colored pencils. Steve looked over to see Joss smiling, “You mentioned in Malibu you didn't have that much art supplies. I thought you might enjoy getting new ones. It may also help you figure out who Steve Rogers is, and remind you of the guy you were before the serum.”

 

Steve was silent for quite some time and Joss was worried she got him the wrong present, before being surprised by a side hug from Steve. She returned it awkwardly before Steve realized what he was doing and let go. “Sorry, I just, no one from this time seems interested in the guy behind the shield, I thought it was a nice gesture.” Steve noticed Joss was blushing and he was probably blushing himself. _Nice job, genius, she embarrassed._

 

“It's fine, Steve. Just give me a heads up next time,” _next time?! What am I thinking?_ “I'm glad you like it, and I know him more than I know Captain America.” Steve smiled a bit at that, glad someone was more willing to spend time with who he was in this time. “Let's watch the Wizard of Oz before I change my mind.” she said jokingly, as Steve pulled up the film on the TV.

* * *

 

Getting Steve to try other foods was a challenge, and it took a little bit to figure out which culture to try next, but he was actually helpful. Mostly. “Okay, we covered most of Europe last month, and I don't know how to cook food from Africa or eat that often. So the next thing on the list is Asian food, do you any preferences?”

 

Steve shrugged, “I don't really have an opinion. I know there's a Chinatown in Lower Manhattan, but most of the Immigrants in my neighborhood were from Europe.”

 

“Which is why you didn't fight me on European food. It was similar to what you grew up with.” that actually made a lot of sense, when she thought about it. “So which one are you willing to try first?”

 

“Can we visit Chinatown first? I'm curious how similar to the one in San Francisco.” after Joss said they would be visiting later that day, he was alright with that idea. Although, it still set off his 'gross out limits'. Joss seemed like this was like visiting the mall, which from what he heard about her parents, was actually how often she visited.

 

“You alright?” Steve nodded, but Joss knew he was still weirded out by Chinatown and all that was in it. Even after visiting the one in San Francisco, Steve was alright with the hanging ducks in the windows, but Joss knew some of the other things on sale could make people unused to seeing them gag. She grabbed Steve's hand and led him to one of the nicer restaurants in Chinatown.

 

She introduced him to Dim Sum, or tried to anyway. Using chopsticks was an, interesting experience, even though Steve was able to throw his shield with deadly accuracy, he couldn't handle chopsticks. At all. Joss eventually had to get him a fork, which he found frustrating, since she kept her pair of chopsticks to eat with. “We can get a few pairs for the apartment, and I can teach you how to use them correctly.” the metal carts arrived shortly after, each loaded with metal containers, steam coming from the contents within.

 

After working through the small dishes, they ordered several noodle dishes, including a bowl of wonton soup Steve was interesting in trying. He liked the broth, noodles and dumplings, but found the greens to bitter, and left them in the bowl.

 

Surprisingly, there were leftovers, as the helpings were too big for them to handle. With the to-go boxes packed up and secured in a plastic bag, Joss led Steve back out to the bustling streets and explore the rest of Chinatown.

* * *

 

“What is that?” Steve asked, pointing towards one of the several hundred strange things he didn't recognize. Joss looked over and seemed a little green.

 

“Dried jellyfish, they rehydrate it, flavor it with different Chinese sauces, and serve it in restaurants as an appetizer.” she seemed emotionless during the explanation. “According to the internet, if done right, it comes out crunchy, flavorful, and tastes pretty good.” she blanched for a second, “Although I don't eat it.”

 

Steve felt his stomach twitch, and decided not to think about it too much. In his opinion, jellyfish belonged in the ocean or in an aquarium, not on a plate, and Joss seemed to share it. He looked towards some objects hanging from a branch. “And these are?”

 

“They're fruit,” she explained, “It may not look like it, but they're called dragon eye. The inside looks like a large eye when you peel it. The inner flesh is white and the seed in the middle is black and shows through like a pupil.”

 

That didn't sound very appealing, and it must have showed on his face, as Joss laughed a little, “It's good, but more of an acquired taste.”

 

Steve was glad she was willing to give him a reprieve. “I'll pass.” Joss shrugged and put it back in the large plastic tub. “How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?”

 

Joss sighed, “My parents loved to explore the local Chinatown markets around Southern California, and often took my brother and I with them. I'm used to it at this point, although I prefer to avoid them around my birthday.” she explained as they walked by a large tank of fish. “I also have a few Asian friends in Riverside, and they took me to look around the Asian grocery stores around town.”

 

Steve was impressed, “I didn't know you knew so much about other cultures,” he said as Joss kneed to look at an aquarium with eels swimming around.

 

“I work for an international multibillion dollar company, it's not good business to offend your clients when you meet them. Even if I didn't, its expected nowadays, given the vast amount of different cultures living in the country. Especially if you live in certain areas more than others, then you don't accidentally insult someone's way of life.”

 

Steve thought about it, and realized Joss was right. Things were different back in his time- he hadn't encountered that many cultures, even if he lived in New York and Brooklyn, often the first stop for most immigrants. In those days, he'd been busy trying to make a living, which was difficult as he'd been smaller and weaker than most men. When the war started, he was busy trying to enlist in the Army, traveling to cities all over the country, hoping to convince recruiters to accept him, then Doctor Erskine had found him.

 

As Captain America and a soldier, Steve found himself head of a group that included several different ethnic backgrounds, but most of them had been American citizens and his subordinates, -and they rarely shared much of their lives, especially since they'd been too busy fighting and planning their next attacks on Red Skull's weapons bases around Europe.

 

In a time of peace, and a century where so many different people and cultures mixed together causally, it was a good idea to be at least vaguely familiar with them. Steve was hoping Joss was able to help him with that, even a little. The rest of their journey through Chinatown was spent with Joss explaining a bit about her friends and how'd they helped introduce her to other cuisines and cultures. She didn't know a lot, but it was still more than Steve knew now.

 

Their final stop was a little gift shop that sold all sort of different Chinese knickknacks, some of which Steve found interesting. The store was scented with something heavy, yet pleasant, though it felt as though he was swimming through the scent to get further in the store. Eyes darting everywhere, Steve followed Joss down the aisles, and stopped behind her when she came to chopsticks. He still had no idea how such simple objects could be so complicated, they were only sticks after all! How could a pair of sticks get the best of him?

 

Looking around the shop, Steve took in all of the exotic items littering the shelves and walls as Joss selected the chopsticks. He found himself interested in the many wood and stone carvings, most being in the shapes of animals, dragons and a rather jolly-looking bald man with a large stomach. Some were were fairly basic, but others had incredible detail and they were all well polished.

 

“What do you think of these?” Joss asked, getting his attention. Turning, Steve saw Joss holding six pairs of chopsticks, each one different. Three were plain: one set was pale wood, another dark brown, and the third a deep red wood. The other three were pale wood with a different type of flower carved into them. Steve immediately guessed the flowered pairs were Joss's and the plain ones his.

 

“They look nice,” he replied, complimenting her choices, and noticed Joss perked up a little with the compliment. _Filing that piece of info away for later._

 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling a little. “Were you looking at the carvings? Did you find anything that you liked or found interesting?”

 

Steve must have had a dozen questions flow through his head, but doubted Joss wanted to stand in the middle of the store and answer them for him. Then again, how was he supposed to learn, if he didn't ask questions? “They seem to like dragons,” he commented, looking at the numerous sizes that particular image came in.

 

Joss nodded. “Dragons are considered good luck,” she explained. As they checked out of the store, Joss told him about the Chinese Zodiac and the animals on it. And compared them to the other zodiacs of different cultures. “When it comes to western astrology, I am a Leo, and I think you're a cancer.” Steve found it interesting, and told her he would like to know more about it. Joss seemed interested at the idea, and suggested visiting the library after a quick trip to the apartment.

 

Steve was thrilled with the idea of finding books to read, just for the sake of reading. It had been ages since he'd been to the library, and couldn't help but wonder at the amount of books that were written in the time he'd gone under.

 

* * *

 

After a quick trip back to the apartment to drop off leftovers, Joss and Steve headed out for their trip to the New York Public Library. As soon as they stepped inside, they noticed the decor, Steve seemed intrigued and Joss looked reminiscent.

 

The building seemed to be decorated similar to a palace dedicated to housing books, with semi-famous artwork hanging from the walls and ceiling, and gilded trim everywhere. All sorts of different kinds of marble ran along the floor and in columns along the walls and stairwells. And the arches set above the doors and framing the paintings inside. Expensive looking wood made up the check-out desk, chairs and tables and panels along the wall.

 

Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, along with hanging lights with softly glowing bulbs providing the perfect amount of light for patrons: not to bright, nor too dim. The warm, light yellow glow of the lights didn't hurt either super soldiers' eyes, and wouldn't reflect off the stark white paper of the pages.

 

After breaking off stares, Joss and Steve found a desk with a librarian behind it. She smiled at their mildly stunned/impressed looks and gave sympathetic smiles. “First time here?” she asked with good humor, “You get used to it, after a while.”

 

Steve and Joss shared a look providing neither one bought the claim, but pretended to agree, “Directions to History and Fiction, please.” Joss asked with her best PR smile, and noticed Steve perk up with excitement in her peripheral vision.

* * *

 

Several hours later, they had returned to the apartment, the coffee table loaded with books brought home. Mostly, they were for educational purposes, such as history, music and pop culture, hence some of the books Joss picked out, but there were also ones to do with art and literature. Steve was excited about the literature part- he was an avid reader and could quickly plow through a book, and remember exactly what he read, eidetic memory had its advantages.

 

However, Joss had made sure they book had a pile of recreational reading choices, which were being kept in their respective rooms. By the time they'd settled and sorted all the texts into stacks on the coffee table according to topic and decade, it was past dinnertime. Neither wanted to cook, but luckily they had leftovers to fall back on. After they finished eating, Joss gave them a night off to do some reading, as she wanted to do the same and finish up some of her liaison work. Steve agreed and headed to his room for some reading.

 

And of course, just as he was getting to the good part in one of his books, his cell phone rang. Steve sighed before marking his place and answering, “Hello.”

 

“ _Hey Capiscle._ ” Tony, joy.

 

“Stark, call me that again and I'm making jokes about the arc reactor.” Steve didn't want any jokes about something that nearly killed him.

 

There was silence for a bit, “ _Fair enough. Did Joss mention anything she wanted for her birthday next week?_ ”

 

“Joss's birthday is in a week?” remembering what she told him about the zodiac, Steve looked up the birth dates for Leos, “She didn't mention it, but probably a good idea to stay away from Chinatown.”

 

Tony laughed, “ _Yeah, she avoids that area like the plaque in the days leading up to the 26_ _th_ _._ ” July 26th, Steve was remembering that one. “ _Pepper and I are in town for business around then, feel like sitting through the Phantom of the Opera on the 23_ _rd_ _?_ ” Steve looked up said musical and knew Joss would drag him to it if she found out.

 

But figured she would enjoy a night out, “Why not? Your paying for the tickets,” Steve then came up with another idea, and decided to ask someone he knew Joss trusted, most of the time. “How annoyed do you think Joss will be if I take her to dinner before hand?”

 

Again, silence, “ _As friends? Or like a date? Either way she'll enjoy it, but who your asking as will influence her comfort level_.” that had Steve annoyed, if _Tony_ caught on, then he was being either extremely oblivious or obvious.

 

“Friends. And is it really that obvious?” Steve wanted to make sure what not to do in the future.

 

“ _Your both being obvious_ _ **and**_ _oblivious, although Joss may be denying it subconsciously. Not your fault, I'm sure it's habit at this point. If you want a shot, Joss does enjoy the classic traits of her sign, even if I don't remember it._ ” Steve did, and was trying to wrap his head around what Tony told him.

 

“I'll figure it out. Although I may need restaurant recommendations. Have Jarvis send them to my phone.” He hung up after Tony confirmed he would, and tried to figure out what to get Joss for her birthday, although looking at the Leo page gave him an idea. _Time to break out the new art supplies._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Steve's neighborhood off of internet searches and what I know of Immigration in the 20s and 30s. What will Steve create? And what does he and Tony have planned?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss's Birthday Bash and Other Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners. This Chapter takes place during Chapter 2 of Halcyon Days by NyxEtoile and OlivesAwl. Read if you want to see Tony and Pepper's perspective of the evening, just without Steve and Joss present.

Over the next week, Steve worked in secret to finish both Joss's birthday present and the plans he and Tony had come up with. He chose a very nice restaurant in the Upper West Side for dinner, and worked with Tony, or rather JARVIS to finish everything. Luckily Joss was busy with a few projects from SI and her liaison position.

 

Steve was in the living room while Joss was taking a liaison call on the morning he planned to visit the Phantom of the Opera, but realized he wouldn't have anything nice enough to wear to a Broadway show. And he overheard Joss talking with Angelo and learned several of his clients were requesting rush orders, putting theirs lower on the list.

 

Just as he was about to degrade himself with asking Joss for another shopping trip, there was a knock on the front door. Steve opened it and found a delivery man standing with Cesare and a lot of clothing racks containing garment bags in the hallway, “Where do I sign?” he signed on the dotted line then helped bring everything inside the apartment.

 

Cesare pointed towards the larger garment bags, all of which were in shades of blue, “These are yours,” he pointed towards the bags in shades of green, “Those are Gioselina's.” Steve shook Cesare's hand before he left, then went to let Joss know about the delivery.

 

* * *

Although a night out in New York at the expense of a billionaire sounded fantastic, and any woman in her right mind would be thrilled at being treated to such a thing, Joss was busy freaking out. Actually, it was more complicated than that, but it was still dizzying.

 

While she would enjoy going out and about in New York, with Tony footing the bill, Joss had nothing appropriate to wear. Joss had gone shopping twice since her move to NYC, and one of those times had actually been for her. Unfortunately, it was mainly causal clothing, and all of her current formal wear was either too short or in storage. And Angelo had been swamped with the red carpet events that had been going on lately, meaning the order she placed back in May was still being finished.

 

Panic had set in after breakfast, while Steve read the paper, Joss took a few calls before she began to rummage through her closet, searching for anything that would work for the evening.

 

After an hour of digging, Joss came up empty. Most of what was in her closet was casual, and the dress she bought for Tony's party wasn't suitable for Broadway. Even if she did try and dress 'up' what she had, they wouldn't be appropriate enough. Any elegant outfits she had were from before the serum, hence the trip to Angelo. She also wasn't expecting any evenings out of this scale until fall at the earliest, and thought either Angelo would be done, or she would have time to go out and get something in a pinch. Joss had her jewelry, as no woman moved without taking her gems, and a few pairs of shoes she bought after returning to California, but clothing was a major issue.

 

Just as Joss was starting to think of ways to convince Steve to race out for a quick shopping trip, there was a knock on her door. She called for Steve to enter, and laughed a little at the horrified look on his face at the sight of condition of her room when he stuck his head in the door. “What happened?” he asked, referring to the piles of clothes scattered throughout. “It looks like a tornado came through!”

 

“I'm trying to find something to wear tonight,” Joss explained, looking around her room. “Sadly, I don't have much to work with.”

 

Steve gave her a sympathetic smile and stepped into the room before offering a hand to help her up. “I have some good news that might make you feel better. A delivery man and Cesare just dropped off our order from Angelo.” he explained as Joss grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Joss squealed in joy then hugged him. Once she realized what she was doing and stepped back, Steve asked, “Can we pretend that you didn't just squeal. It was a little weird.”

 

Joss nodded, “Agreed. I will join you after I clean up.” _And try to figure out what the hell possessed me to hug you._

 

“I'll make lunch.” Steve told her before leaving her to clean up. Joss waited until the door closed before running her hands through her hair and going to put away her clothing.

 

* * *

Once her room was clean, Joss was surprised at the amount of garment bags in the living room, “The green ones are yours.” Steve told her from the pot of soup he was stirring in the kitchen. “I haven't touched or looked at anything of yours. Angelo is a genius from what I can tell of mine.”

 

Joss was glad he thought so well of Angelo's work, “Yeah, suits haven't changed that much in 70 years.”

 

“Just my measurements.” Steve commented as he dished up the soup, “It's potato soup, I made it creamier than I normally do.” he slid a bowl over with a spoon.

 

She tried a spoonful and actually found it really good. “I'm impressed, I did not think I would like Depression food, but it's good.” she glanced over, “Know any cake recipes?”

 

He nodded as he ate his soup, “There are a few. Why? Want one for your birthday?” Joss nodded shyly, “Any flavor in mind, some are harder for me to make than others.”

 

“Chocolate.” Steve shook his head but agreed to make one. “So when are Tony and Pepper picking us up?” she needed to know how long she had to get ready.

 

“Actually, Tony called and said he had something different planned for him and Pepper. We're picking them up after we eat in time for the show at 8pm.” Joss raised an eyebrow, surprised at the news. “The reservation for dinner is 7 and Happy will be driving.” she nodded then continued eating.

 

Once they finished lunch, Steve and Joss carried their respective bags into their rooms, although Steve helped Joss with some of hers, as she also ordered business wear along with formal wear. “Thank you for the help.” she checked the clock, 4:25, “I'm going to start getting ready, and I suggest you do the same in the next hour.” Joss headed to her room and scanned through the bags as she put them all away in her closet. One in particular was definitely what she was looking for tonight.

 

* * *

Straightening his collar, Steve took one last look at himself in the mirror and smiled. It'd been ages since he dressed up for some fun in the city, and despite his resistance to modern fashion, Steve had to admit it felt good to put on a simple classic suit.

 

He was a bit stumped as to which shirt to wear with the suit, but eventually decided on classic white, hoping Joss would have had a similar idea. Besides, white went with everything, right?

 

Looking over at his nightstand, Steve pondered over whether he wanted to wear aftershave or not. He didn't have any cologne, but he'd never used the aftershave, either, because he never thought he'd need it. Tonight was a special occasion, though, so maybe he should. Picking up the bottle, he examined it with a bit of skepticism. This was the first time he actually looked at it, and part of him wondered exactly why one of Fury's agents even bothered buying it when they wouldn't even know if he'd like it.

 

After twisting off the cap, he took a small sniff. It wasn't too bad -the smell was a bit of spice, with no sweetness. It was just the right sort of thing any man would wear, so Steve shook a little into his hands and put a little on his face. Not bad.

 

A few minutes later, Steve was in the living room, waiting for Joss. He had no idea what Angelo created for her, but had a feeling it had something to do with tonight, and was the reason she was taking longer to get ready.

 

Just as he began to pace the floor, Joss walked into the room, and Steve suddenly lost his ability to swallow, and speak.

 

The aubergine off the shoulder sweetheart dress was perfect on her. The material flowed down to her feet, hugging her curves in just the right places, and the soft shimmer of the fabric looked elegant and graceful. Wrapped around her waist was a silver link belt fastened in the front, the loose end dangling down the side of her leg to her knees. A silver and ruby necklace hung around her neck, the chain a shining contrast to the dark material of the dress and her dark hair. Hanging from her wrist was a small black purse that sparkled with rhinestones.

 

Looking towards her face, Steve saw Joss went with contacts and hints of color on her eyelids, along with a soft shimmer on her lips. She laughed and walked over, then pushed up on his chin, closing his mouth, that Steve didn't even notice had fallen open. “So I look good then?” she joked before doing a small spin, and fixing his tie.

 

Taking a breath, Steve cleared his throat. “You look beautiful.” he honestly replied, smiling at her. Joss blushed and shyly smiled a little. Tony's comment came up in Steve's mind, _Your both being obvious_ _ **and**_ _oblivious._  
  


“And you look handsome.” Now it was his turn to blush a little. JT chimed Happy was waiting outside, so they headed to the door, which Steve promptly opened for her. As she passed by, Steve hoped tonight went well, or a certain billionaire genius was going to be punched.

 

* * *

On their way to the street, Joss discreetly gave Steve a brief, but thorough, scan while pretending to brush something off her dress. Steve looked handsome when he dressed up -he'd gone with the black suit, white shirt, and dark blue tie, both of which went really went with his light hair and blue eyes.

 

When they reached the sidewalk, Joss was surprised to see the stretch limo rather than a town car waiting for them. She looked over at Steve who simply smiled and offered a hand after Happy opened the door. Joss returned his smile briefly, and nodded thanks as Steve helped her inside. “What's going on Steve?” she asked after Happy pulled into traffic.

 

“I thought you would enjoy a night out for your birthday. We will be enjoying dinner and Pepper and Tony are joining us for a viewing of Phantom of the Opera after.” he handed her a glass of champagne, “Surprise.”

 

Joss honestly didn't know how Steve found out about her birthday, but thought it was a thoughtful gesture. Especially after how she spent her 24th birthday last year. She and Steve talked until the car reached the restaurant, and Joss saw it was a steakhouse which happened to be one of the more moderately priced but exclusive places in town, -and in New York City, that was saying something.

 

Walking inside the restaurant, Steve walked up to the Maitre d' “Reservation under Rogers.” Joss was surprised when they were shown right to the table, which was in the back corner of the restaurant, with a semi-sheer black curtain to give them a semblance of privacy. The furnishings were a dark oak, the table was larger than usual for a table for two, but it left room for small candles and a miniature bouquet of fresh flowers in the center. Walking around the table to a chair, Joss noticed the chairs were cushioned with supple black leather, and looked quite comfortable.

 

Ever the gentleman, Steve went to pull out her chair. As Joss took her seat, she turned to smile her thanks up to Steve while he gently pushed the chair in. Blue eyes met green then, for a split second, Joss felt like she couldn't breathe, but in a different way from panic attacks. She was snapped back to reality when the server handed her a menu. She scanned the menu as Steve sat in his own chair across the table from her.

 

After ordering drinks, conversation turned over to deciding what to eat. Joss explained the steak house concept, he seemed to understand and didn't seem too upset over the prices of the items. “I actually have quite a bit in my bank account. And Fury pays me on a routine basis, so I can afford these prices, even if they're outrageous.” there was the freak out she was expecting.

 

The server dropped off her Sangria and Steve's bourbon before asking for their orders, “New York Strip, cooked medium rare, with baked potato, creamed spinach and macaroni and cheese as my sides, please.” Steve went for the porterhouse well done, with mashed potatoes, green beans, and Brussels sprouts. The waiter seemed confused “We have large appetites,” he nodded before leaving. She looked towards Steve and shared a knowing look before continuing their earlier discussion.

 

When their food arrived, Steve noticed Joss was enjoying herself for the most part, and suggested sharing dessert, “That way we avoid weird looks, and can actually last though the show.” Joss nodded, knowing they were taking home leftovers to keep up the charade of having normal metabolisms. “Your choice.” he soon learned Joss's favorite dessert was chocolate, as she ordered a chocolate lava cake, which he did enjoy.

 

After Steve paid, begrudgingly, he and Joss headed back to the limo to pick up Tony and Pepper from the hotel Tony owned on the Upper West Side. Pepper was led in first, wearing a strapless black dress, and Tony followed in a classic cut suit. “You took him to Angelo?”

 

Joss rolled her eyes, “I needed new stuff. Two birds, one stone.” she looked at Pepper, “Was this your idea?” said redhead shook her head.

 

“I am just as surprised as you are.” she pointed towards Tony, “He's wearing the Spite Tie.” Joss didn't know a lot about the tie, but knew it was important to them.

 

Both women turned towards Tony and Steve. “I suggested going to a show, Rogers was the one who came up with you two having dinner.” Joss seemed surprised, and looked over at Steve.

 

“I'm an expert tactician, covertly planning a surprise for your birthday wasn't that hard.” he smiled a little, “I will give you, your actual present in three days.” he handed her a glass, “Relax and enjoy a night off.” Joss looked uncertain before nodding.

 

* * *

Tony and Pepper had a certain vibe when Happy dropped them off at their apartment, so Steve was glad he left when he did, and Joss looked just as relieved. “Good night?” he asked as they walked in their building and up to the apartment.

 

Joss nodded, “I had fun, but have a question. Did we go to dinner as friends, or on a date?” Steve had hoped she wouldn't ask that question, but unlocked the door and let her in first before commenting.

 

“Would it make a difference which one it was?” he knew from Joss's expression she knew he was avoiding the question. “I'm curious, and will still tell you.” he was curious just how right Tony had been.

 

She avoided his stare, “No. It wouldn't.” he barely heard her, but still got the message.

 

“I planned to make it so we went as friends, but I think it ended up as a date. I am not an expert when it comes to this stuff, so I don't actually know.” he might not be an expert on talking to women, Steve was at least decent at talking with Joss, “We can talk about this more in the morning.” Joss nodded before telling him goodnight and heading to her room. “Night.”

 

Steve headed to his room and only hoped this wouldn't backfire on him. At least he had the comfort of knowing Joss wasn't armed.

 

* * *

Joss walked into the kitchen and found a plate of cinnamon rolls on the counter, she looked over to Steve, “Did you seriously make a batch of cinnamon rolls?”

 

He snorted, “I am not that awesome of a baker, but I did find a bakery that makes them, and picked them up.” he explained as he handed over her first cup of coffee. “You aren't armed are you?”

 

“No, why?” Joss was confused where that line of thought came from, “But I was trained in several forms of combat last year.”

 

“Wanted to make sure I wouldn't be shot at. Although, the second part doesn't help.” Joss rolled her eyes.

 

“I promise not to harm you physically in any way.” Joss promised after raising a hand. “Scout's honor. Even if I was never a scout.” she joked before gesturing that he had the floor.

 

Steve looked a little nervous, “I have very little experience when it comes to talking to women, yet that is rarely a problem when I talk to you.” Joss had very little expression on her face, but her eyes seemed interested, “My idea, is that we see how this goes,”

 

Joss was surprised, “Really? No suggestions to suddenly start courting?” she was honestly expecting that after learning about last night. Steve shook his head.

 

“Most of my experience with dating is from double dates that Bucky set up, and I'm not sure how much you have, nor do I want to lose your friendship over this.” he shrugged, “We see how things go for a few weeks and go from there,” Steve looked over, “Unless you have another idea.”

 

She shook her head, “Yeah, I agree on the not losing our friendship over this, and have had one boyfriend in my years. So your idea works, so long as we try to be realistic on expectations and stuff like that.” she held out a hand, “Deal?” Steve shook.

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

Life hadn't changed much, although Steve and Joss noticed a few things about the other they hadn't seen before. Things that may have been taken for granted, yet done without even noticing before.

 

Joss first noticed the way Steve held the door open for her, it was a small thing, but was still a nice gesture. She also noticed he tended to hover, not in an overprotective manner, but like offering back up should something bad happen. The fact Steve made her coffee exactly how she liked it and took over cooking on her worse days were a few things Joss was aware of, but never fully noticed.

 

Steve was starting to be aware of Joss's expert baking skills, which he noticed had been matching up with whenever he was feeling reminiscent, but not enough to destroy punching bags. Joss also kept her promise to listen if he needed to talk, and found other methods to help him cope with suddenly moving 70 years into the future. That didn't involve destroying anything. Steve also noticed Joss was beginning to relax and be more expressive around him, which was probably her way of showing she trusted him more than before.

 

Steve learned there was a lot more to Joss than what she showed to the public, they only saw her as the woman who wrangles Tony Stark and can quell reporters in an instant. Around him, Joss was a caring person with a good heart, even if she often hid behind sarcasm. Oddly enough, her realistic mindset felt comforting in this new world he'd woken up in. It helped him from forming any unattainable goals or ideas.

 

She introduced him to modern culture and taught him about the several world events he'd missed while frozen in ice. Joss explained how to work enough of today's technology to have him seem aware, but not enough to overwhelm him. Steve bit back at a smirk as he thought how patient she was with what Joss felt he could handle, like a real teacher. But given what Steve had seen from Tony back in May, it was expected. It helped Joss stay composed, no matter how many questions he asked, and was willing to answer them, even if the question might seem silly to other people, most of the time.

 

Although she never insulted him, playful teasing yes, but Joss never took it too far, and it was rare for her to get angry at him, for one reason or another, which Steve appreciated. But best of all, she didn't try and force him into doing anything he didn't really want to. There were times when she would try to out stubborn or persuade him to, say try one type of food or another, but Joss would never hold him down and force him to eat something he didn't want to try. Others might lecture or get angry about his reluctance about trying new foods, or gaining new experiences, but never Joss. She was often impressed and took it as a challenge.

 

_Not so far, anyway,_ Steve reasoned to himself. There could be a day when that happened, but Steve was willing to bet Joss would have been pushed far past her limits before she losing her temper with him. He'd probably be avoiding getting caught in the crossfire first.

 

Looking up from his book, he studied her profile as she typed away at her laptop, hair pulled into a messy bun. Though it was subtle, Joss still had an attractiveness to her, that would probably last later into life. However long it ended up being. _She'll still be an attractive woman even when she looks seventy_ , he thought with a smile.

 

She wasn't 'fashionable', like most women of the era were either, outside of SI, Joss preferred comfort over fashion. In the months they spent together, Joss only went on two shopping trips, that weren't out of necessity, and the second one had mostly been for Steve's benefit, rather than hers. She didn't spend hours changing outfits or putting on makeup; she didn't try to change her hair color or put it in styles that didn't suit her. Joss looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow, “What's so funny?” not an ounce of anger or annoyance in her voice -simply curiosity.

 

“Interesting part in my book, that's all.” Joss smiled, but nodded and went back to her work. That was another thing he liked about her, it was intelligence and an interest in reading. They often had discussions over topics outside of their daily lessons, even if it led to debates over the subject.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suit/measurement reference was originally used in Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls by NyxEtoile and OlivesAwl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer ends with fun and a hurricane, and Steve learns about the most recent attack on the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, Marvel does. If you don't want to read about the 9/11 explanation and memorials, look for the * at the start and end of the section.

The rest of summer passed without incident, with Joss being surprised and impressed with Steve's present, a portrait of her. There may have been hugging involved when she received it, but they both agreed not to speak of that. She did hug him after he made the chocolate cake for her, although both will neither confirm nor deny any squealing, and Joss was surprised at how good it was.

 

As promised, Joss managed to score tickets to the Mets-Braves game in mid-August. Steve was impressed with the new Brooklyn team and enjoyed watching them play, and later win the game, to Joss's amusement. The Kiss Cam did pass by their seat section, but landed on another couple instead of them. “Would you be pissed if I said I'm glad it wasn't us?” Steve asked after the cheers died down.

 

She laughed as she shook her head, “Not at all. I'm sharing that opinion with you Steve.” although she didn't mind Steve putting his arm around her shoulder during the seventh inning stretch.

 

Joss took him out for Japanese food in late August, which was an experience in of itself. Steve hadn't been to sure of that one, given the anti-Japanese sentiments that had been running high across the nation when he went under. Although, Steve himself had never felt that way; he knew that the local Japanese weren't part of the attack on Pearl Harbor, and most Americans at the time had been looking for someone to blame for those killed in Hawaii.

 

There was a little he knew from his brother's letters during the war, but Steve never experienced any of their culture. But with countries all over the world now interacting close to one another, he was willing to learn a little about each of the cultures Joss had been teaching.

 

She took Steve to a nice Japanese restaurant not far from the apartment. They had been promptly seated in a corner booth, served ice water and handed numerous menus to look through, along with a pen. One of the menus looked similar to the pad of paper a server uses to take their order, and Steve immediately wondered if their waitress had forgotten hers.

 

“You use it to indicate what you want to eat,” Joss explained as he reached for the paper. “You mark down the number of orders of an item you want, and the chefs behind the sushi bar make it. After we eat, the server writes down what you owe, and pay the equivalent.”

 

He followed her gaze to what looked like a bar, only there were four men standing there, with what Steve guessed were chef hats on their heads. Only one of them looked Asian; the others were of mixed backgrounds, and he was impressed at how these men could become masters of Japanese cuisine.

 

“You never did explain Japanese food very much,” Steve said, looking at the paper in his hand.

 

Joss looked slightly uncomfortable, “I was worried you would run away if I told you the full extent. It's similar to Chinese food in that there's rice and noodles featured. The other part that's more well known is sushi,” Joss looked a little green. “Which is either cooked or raw fish,”

 

Steve hadn't been sure he heard that correctly, “Raw Fish?” he asked, staring at her in disbelief. He was a firm believer that fish should be cooked -he did _not_ like the idea of eating it raw. And the Japanese liked eating their fish raw. Even worse, eating involved chopsticks, his least favorite eating tools.

 

“Well, some of it is raw,” she said, “But any sushi I order will be varieties that contain fully cooked fish.” Joss then proceeded to fill him in on what he would be experiencing, from rice and noodles to sushi and sashimi. Steve immediately told her that he would not, under any circumstances, touch any raw fish -even he had limits when it came to trying new foods! Joss agreed, and ordered almost a dozen different dishes for the two of them to share, and none of them contained raw fish.

 

So far, Steve wasn't sure he was a fan of Japanese food yet. He did like the noodle soup Joss ordered, and the fried shrimp, which was crunchy and tasty. He refused the seaweed salad she ordered, but watched her eat it in his place. The 'California Roll' was good, as were the other sushi with cooked ingredients, but it was still an ethnic food Steve was unsure about.

 

To his surprise, Joss seemed understanding about this. He'd thought she would be angry, as he had been so accepting of other ethnic food, but she didn't even look the least bit annoyed when he told her he didn't want to be trying it again anytime soon.

 

“I'm not a huge fan of Japanese food either, one of my friends got a parasite from eating sushi back in California, so it ruined it for me.” she explained as they rode back to the apartment for their history lesson. “My brother however, loves it, so it often causes discord when he visits, because he wants to go to a Japanese Restaurant and I want to go elsewhere.”

 

That made Steve feel a little better, knowing it would be rare, unless one of her family members was in town visiting. The next day, Joss took him to an Asian grocery store, to show him the many different aspects of the foods and products enjoyed by the Asian community. It was an experience that left his head spinning, and while Joss found their lessons fascinating, Steve felt he might be more open to the culture in the future.

 

* * *

Hurricane Irene hit with a fury, less than three days after eating out. The force of the Storm brought to mind Katrina back in 2005 for Joss, and the hurricane that hit New York in 1938 for Steve. “So there have been worse Hurricanes than that?”

 

“Off the top of my head, Katrina is the worst one I can think of, it hit the Gulf in the 2005 season.” she and Steve were hiding in his room to avoid any broken glass. “We're getting food delivered again, aren't we?” she and Steve hated it when they had to rely on SHIELD food.

 

“Power won't go out will it?” that was never pleasant after a storm in the 30s, let alone when it wasn't caused by a hurricane. Joss shook her head.

 

“Government building. Hot water and WiFi will remain on as well, SHIELD likes to provide the people in their buildings with comforts. Although flooding could be a problem in the floors below us.” Joss no longer hated living on the fourth floor of the building.

 

Steve nodded, “That's reassuring, we lost power for close to a month back in the '38 storm. And I got a cold that lasted well into 1939 from that.” Steve leaned back against his headboard, “At least this time I can wait out the storm with someone far better looking than the last person I waited out a hurricane with.” that got a reaction out of Joss, since she figured out who he waited out the last hurricane with.

 

“You are a jerk, and I am way hotter than Barnes.” she commented after hitting Steve in the arm, when a strike of thunder went off in the distance Joss lost her edge.

 

Steve grabbed a blanket and gently pulled Joss closer, “Come here,” Joss relaxed a bit after Steve wrapped an arm around her. It took a while, but Joss managed to fall asleep, Steve followed in suit shortly after checking if Joss was sleeping.

 

* * *

Joss groaned as she woke up, glad she was wearing glasses before falling asleep, the issues and risks of sleeping with her contacts in would make teaching _very_ difficult. Her head still hurt from the glasses though, and Joss remembered the night before. “Steve, wake up, I think the storms over.” she heard the rain start up just as she said that, “Or not.” she added dryly.

 

Steve laughed as he woke up, “Weather indicates it should be over by Monday, the storm really just derailed our weekend plans.” a thought came to mind, “I'm glad neither of us work a 9-5 job, trying to commute in this would suck.” Joss rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen, “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked as he followed her out of his room.

 

“Pancakes and Bacon? I'll get coffee going. And hopefully be able to check out the damage either from the internet or news.” Internet was spotty at best, and the TV was advising citizens to stay indoors until further notice. “Do you know how to play any card games?”

 

Steve walked into the kitchen holding a bowl of pancake batter, “I can play a mean game of poker, but will settle for others if you don't want to lose.”

 

“Go Fish? I dread trying to figure out your tells.” Steve laughed at Joss's hesitant expression as he headed back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

Once the storm ended, cleanup started around the city, and would be a slow effort. Joss and Steve learned just how bad the storm was, and how many people were without power. Irene ended up being the 7th costliest storm in American history, and resulted in 5 deaths. The city was quick to recover though, and businesses started prepping for the last hurrah of the summer.

 

Labor day was spent down at Coney Island, even after Irene, and without Joss going on the Cyclone, she didn't want to risk barfing again. And helped Steve when he was looking green after riding it. Steve spent $15 at the milk bottle game before winning a above average sized teddy bear. Which was then handed to her, “I really should have seen this one coming.” Steve laughed before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking from the booth. They headed down to the beach and relaxed by the sand before heading back to the apartment at sunset.

 

“Good Day?” Steve asked as they walked in the apartment.

 

“I'd say today was a good date.” Steve turned to look at her so fast she laughed, “Isn't it a 40s custom to win the girl your on a date with a prize?”

 

His expressions changed so fast Joss couldn't name them all, “I didn't plan that for today. But I'm glad you had fun.” Joss smiled and kissed his cheek before bidding him a goodnight.

 

* * *

“Hey Joss,” Joss looked up from her book at his question. He seemed to be reading something in the paper and was confused.

 

“What's up? Are you concerned about the Stock Market again?” he hadn't taken the lessons on the 80s recession and the most recent recession well, and watched the Stock Market closer than some brokers did. But that was something Joss wasn't begrudging him about, his spending and saving techniques were helpful when it came to managing the budget. Buying food for two super soldiers wasn't cheap, and it helped. 

 

Steve looked over, “What's the memorial on Sunday about? Fury sent over some passes.” he noticed Joss paled considerably when he told her about the passes. “What happened?”

 

She went on to explain what happened in New York on a sunny Tuesday morning in 2001, and how much the country had been changed in under an hour. “Your generation knows exactly where they were when they learned Pearl Harbor was attacked, mine knows where they were when the Towers fell.” she teared up when she got into it, so Steve put his hand over hers in support.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It was sophomore year, I had turned on the news to listen too while I made breakfast for myself and my little brother. I turn to see what the breaking news is about, and suddenly the South Tower was struck by a plane on live TV.” Steve was stunned when he heard that part. “I watched the entire incident play on television before I even left for school. My brother Jared came downstairs when the confirmation of the Pentagon getting hit came in, we watched the South Tower fall at 6:59 am.” she paused in her story to wipe a tear from her eye.

 

Steve interrupted, “How old were you two? And how was this not stopped?”

 

“The government didn't have enough information to confirm anything, and by the time they knew about it, it was too late. And I was 15 when it happened, Jared was 8.” Steve immediately thought back to Pearl Harbor, when he learned of the attack over the radio and wondered how this could happen, and later learned, the government hadn't known in time to stop it.

 

“It was your generations Pearl Harbor.” Joss nodded, knowing he wasn't asking a question. “What happened next?”

 

“First responders worked to get people out of the North Tower. It fell shortly before 7:30, and this is all West Coast times. As soon as they were there wouldn't be anymore collapses it turned to Search and Rescue. The spoke plume was large enough to be seen from the International Space Station. People worked around the clock to find survivors, but after a point, it switched from Search and Rescue, to recovery.”

 

Steve squeezed Joss's hand in comfort and support, knowing this was as hard for her as describing Pearl Harbor would be for him. “How many?”

 

“Nearly three thousand. And most of them were civilian.” she cleared her throat, “It wasn't just Americans who fell, more than 90 countries lost citizens in the attack, it remains the worst terrorist attack in history, and the deadliest foreign attack on American soil since Pearl Harbor.”

 

Steve handed her a box of tissues before asking, “Did you lose anyone in the attack?” Joss shook her head.

 

“No. But a few of my friends did. Three of the planes were on route for LA when they were hijacked, they lost a parent, an aunt, an uncle, and one of them lost their sister.” she noticed Steve looked confused, “It wasn't Hydra. The culprits were Islamic Extremists, from the group Al-Qaeda. Their leader, Osama Bin Laden, came up with the idea. We got him back in May.”

 

Steve remembered the day she was taking about, Joss received an alert on JT during one of their lessons and suddenly started celebrating for some reason. “That's why the main conflict has been in the Middle East, the Allies wanted to take down Al-Qaeda.” Joss nodded.

 

Before she could add anything, they heard the laptop ping. One of them had an email from Fury.

 

Duncan & Rogers,

Stark planned to be present at the 9/11 10th anniversary memorial but is unable to make it. Most of my Agents that could attend are currently on missions. Duncan is going to be sent in Stark's place, but I procured the passes you'll both need. It might be a good lesson for Rogers. Respond soon.

-Fury

 

She looked towards Steve after reading the email, who nodded. Joss sent out a quick reply then notified Tony and Pepper she'll cover for them at the memorial. “Did Angelo make you any dark colored suits? It'll be a somber event.” Steve nodded. They researched the ceremony, which was taking place in Brooklyn, and found the location for the new memorial. “That explains the construction we saw by the Cyclone.” Joss and Steve discussed a few more pieces before continuing with their day.

 

Steve waited in the living room for Joss, given what he learned, Steve went for the black business suit Angelo made him, with a dark gray shirt and black tie. Joss walked out and Steve saw she choose a simple dark gray dress with black heels and belt. She also put her hair into a braid to keep it off her neck. She walked over and fixed his tie, “Ready?” Steve would be driving them down to the ceremony, Joss didn't have the emotional strength and both the SHIELD driver and Happy were busy.

 

She nodded, “Yeah. You have the passes?” Steve handed her the entrance passes and she put them into her purse. “Let's go.” she took Steve's arm and locked up the apartment.

 

Steve was somber as he sat with Joss at the Official New York City Observance of the 10th anniversary, and offered her support during each of the moments of silence that morning.

 

Later that afternoon Steve drove across the Brooklyn Bridge and noted every single flag in the City had been at half-mast. Honoring the fallen, he thought, _how could they have thought this destruction would help their people?_ Even if he had been around when it happened, Steve noted it probably still would have happened, according to what he found online.

 

While he drove, Joss fixed and reapplied her mascara and eyeliner, as it had smeared from her quiet sobs during the ceremony that morning. This was partly why she avoided makeup, it was a pain to reapply and keep clean. Joss put her eyeliner pencil back in her bag as Steve pulled into the parking lot of the next memorial they were visiting.

 

Joss had been given the honor of speaking on behalf of Stark Industries, and was dreading it. As if he was psychic, Steve walked over and gave her a side hug. “It'll be fine. Just speak the truth, and you'll do great Josie.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “Josie?”

 

Steve stuttered out a response, “I meant Joss?” he then noticed her expression, “You're not mad and honestly don't care.” Joss nodded, “Can I call you that often?”

 

“When it's just us or we're not around people who know me.” She turned away, “I gotta keep up my reputation.” Steve laughed and kissed her cheek before she was introduced.

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, on behalf of Stark Industries, Ms Jocelyn Duncan.” there was applause as she walked to the podium. She waited for it to end before starting her speech.

 

“Thank you. Today marks the tenth anniversary of, for some, the worst day of their lives, and for others, their last. I'm here because unlike Mr Stark, or CEO Pepper Potts, I wasn't involved with the company when the attack took place. I was a sophomore in high school, watching it play out over the morning news.” she paused, “Nearly three thousand people lost their lives in the attack, and unlike,” she couldn't think of the right words, “and unlike the hijackers, their memories live on a decade later. I stand here now, because many here were personally affected and share a loss from this horrible tragedy. This Wall of Remembrance, each individual portrait etched in granite, stand together in memory of some of the bravest people in the country.”

 

She paused to look back at Steve, who nodded, “These 417 first responders who gave their lives to defend their city, should be remembered for their actions, and who they were behind the uniform. Each man and woman who passed, should be honored and remembered much like another hero from this fair city. I personally believe that these men and women are just as much of heroes as Captain America was in World War Two. And as each memorial passes, that belief grows, because they stood to defend their home and their city, much like the Captain had 56 years prior.”

 

The Captain America comparison didn't cause as negative a reaction as expected. “As we remember Captain America for his selflessness and courage, we should remember the fallen heroes who demonstrated those same traits in their final moments. This wall of remembrance being commissioned is a great blessing, as we attempt to heal from the pain of grief and a broken heart. Today we gather here, a people united not only in grief, but in our resolve to stand together as Americans. God Bless these fallen heroes who served with bravery and selflessness. Let them never be forgotten. Thank you.” she walked from the podium after a few minutes of applause.

 

Steve pulled her into a hug after another speaker took the stage. “You did amazing Joss, it really spoke to them, I think.” he lead her off the stage and to their seats, no one from Joss's family perished in the attack, so they had no need to interfere with those whose relatives did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the ceremony at the Wall of Remembrance was over, Steve drove back to Manhattan and Joss, or JT directed him to the site of the attack. “Here?”

 

Joss gestured outwards in front of them, “This is Ground Zero. The World Trade Center Towers stood here for three decades before they fell. Our country views life pre 9/11 and post 9/11, and there's a few kids in middle school and the early high school years who were old enough to live through it, but not old enough to remember it happening.” she looked around, “They only know it did, and those who lost a parent, never fully got over it.”

 

Steve wrapped an arm around Joss's shoulders and pulled her close, Joss didn't fight. “Similar to how the country handled Pearl Harbor. Brothers, sons, nephews, all gone in two hours, similar to this, except instead of taking place while we were at war, it was in a time of peace.”

 

“Manhattan is still recovering from the attack, even a decade later, the emotional, mental and psychological scars last far longer than the physical.” she noticed that was far more common among those who lived in Manhattan during 2001 than other parts of the country, even Brooklyn had less people with PTSD.

 

She and Steve had gone out to eat for dinner, as they were technically dressed for the occasion, then joined the city for the Tribute in Light. About half an hour after the Tribute was lit, Joss and Steve headed back to the Apartment. “That was a draining day on multiple levels.” Steve commented as he took off his tie.

 

“No kidding. Movie day tomorrow?” Joss asked before taking off her heels, Steve shrugged before heading to his room, Joss following behind. She opened her door after changing into pajama pants and a tank top and found Steve had a similar idea, “Not much for monkey suits are ya?”

 

He snorted, “No. I'm not, then again, are you one for dresses and skirts?” she gave him an 'are you kidding me' look, “thought so. And for the movie tomorrow, I managed to get tickets for a certain one you've been wanting to see for a while.” he waited for Joss to connect the dots, and braced himself for the sudden hug she hit him with. “Yeah, your welcome.” Steve told her as he returned the hug.

 

Joss untangled herself from the hug after a few minutes, “I've been dying to see this one ever since I watched Part one. How did you score tickets?”

 

“It was surprisingly easy, it's been out for two months.” Steve told her as he lead Joss to the living room. “It starts around 3, so we work on lessons beforehand, and you can compare the movie to the book after we get home, sound fair?” Joss glared at him before denying that will happen.

 

She started comparing the book to the movie almost as soon as they left the theater. “I'm shocked at how much the producers changed the scene from the book.” Steve at least knew what she was talking about, but it was still mind boggling.

 

“How did they get the special effects to look like that?” he asked after Joss paused to take a breath in her comparison rant, eh-em, speech. While she was comparing the book to the movie, Steve was trying to figure out how they made it look like they did.

 

“Computers and programming. Not my forte, but I can look it up for you when we get back. Sound good?” she looked over at Steve, “What was I complaining about exactly?”

 

Steve laughed, “I lost track about 30 seconds into your speech. And that would be an excellent idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will continue at a slightly faster speed from here on out. Kudos and Comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different holidays and learning a bit more about Joss's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Took a brief hiatus due to writer's block over the summer. I am totally guessing about the serum in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: The pizza and ice cream choices are debatable, everyone likes their own stuff.

Joss back flipped off of the balance beam and landed at the same time she heard the _thwack_ most commonly associated with Steve punching the bag off the chain. “How do we keep doing that?” every time she made a landing on the gymnastic equipment, Steve knocked the punching bag off the chain it was hanging on.

 

Although it also synced up with whenever she fell, Steve shrugged, “I really have no idea,” his phone went off, “And I don't know why I keep getting texts from Tony about monster movies. I saw a couple in the 30s, I know what they are.”

 

Joss rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why he sent them, “Tony gets into a certain mood around Halloween. Which is in three days. Are there any kids in the building?”

 

Steve thought about it for a second, “I think there are a couple in the floors above us. Why?” Joss sighed then explained the newest tradition for Halloween, and in New York City. “An entire mob of zombies, why?”

 

“To freak out tourists. I think,” she grabbed her gym bag, “So either we pick up candy to hand out, or we hide in the apartment in the dark. We can also use this as a lesson in modern day junk food.” For his hesitancy at trying ethnic foods, Joss noticed Steve seemed really eager to try new foods. “We'll head to the store in the morning, don't get too excited.”

 

“I'll try not to. But I make no promises.” Steve joked as he and Joss walked back to the apartment after their workout, “Can we have Italian for dinner?” Joss sighed as they headed for the street.

* * *

 

After breakfast and a quick lesson over the 1980s, “Ronald Reagan? The actor?” “He was also a Captain in the Air Force during World War Two.” they headed to the grocery store to get some junk food, along with Halloween candy.

 

Joss grabbed a basket then handed one to Steve, “Yours is for the Halloween candy, I'm holding the other stuff. When mine is full, then we're not getting anymore.” she gave him the look she aimed towards Jared growing up, and Steve nodded.

 

Despite not knowing what eighty percent of the items on the shelves were, Steve had to be held back, Joss was honestly how big of a sweet tooth Steve had. Walking out with their purchases, Joss did a mental stock: two bags of Oreo's, two different kinds of Ice Cream, Mint Chip for her, and who knew Steve liked Butter Pecan, three bags of flavored potato chips, a box of Twinkies, two boxes of chocolate frosted cupcakes, Steve somehow convinced her to get a second one.

 

For the Trick-or-Treaters, they grabbed several bags of candy Steve and Joss were familiar with, “We may end up being the popular apartment at Halloween after this.” he commented while putting away the ice cream, “We dressing up?”

 

Joss seemed unconcerned, “It's not required after you enter high school unless you're going to a Halloween party, but I'll probably find a witch's hat by Monday. You want to?”

 

Steve shook his head, “I was curious whether it was a requirement nowadays. Although Monster Movie Marathon? We could compare the ones from when I was a teen to the ones when you were.” That peaked Joss's interest.

 

“Good thing we bought popcorn and sodas.”

* * *

 

_Ding dong!_

 

“Your turn Steve,” Joss told him as she paused Frankenstein. “Try not to give them 25 pieces of candy. I don't want the neighbors to hate us.”

 

Steve nodded before grabbing the candy bowl and opening the door, “Trick or Treat!” he saw several children around 8 or 9, he gave each person a half handful of candy. “Thank you!”

 

“Happy Halloween.” he closed the door, “Are we done when its teenagers?” he asked as Joss started up the movie.

 

“When they look old enough to be my younger sibling, we're done.” she edged closer after one of the more scarier scenes, “God, for a movie from the 30s, this is terrifying.”

 

Steve smirked as he pulled Joss closer, “This is the generation that grew up on horror stories of World War One.” _Ding dong!_ “Your shift.” he glanced at the clock, “It's seems a bit late for kids to be out Trick or Treating though,”

 

Joss sighed as she sat up, “This might be the last one for the night then,” Joss was right when she saw 6 teenagers maybe a year or two younger than Jared outside. “Aren't you a bit old for Trick or Treating?”

 

One of them snorted, “No. But maybe we want a different kind of treat.” she rolled her eyes and sent a signal to Steve, stating she wants back-up.

 

“Then unless you want candy, you going to have to look somewhere else.” they weren't leaving, and Joss was starting to get vibes similar to the ones she had at graduation.

 

She noticed they suddenly backed up as her breathing was reaching mild panic levels, “Is there a problem babe? All the kids should have gotten their candy by now.” he put his arm around her waist, “Oh, hello. Is there something wrong with the candy?”

 

“No sir, we were just thanking her before leaving.” they left shortly after that.

 

“Happy Halloween!” Steve called out before closing the door and locking it. “I'm sorry I called you babe, but I figured that would get the message across.” Steve noticed Joss didn't look entirely pissed off that he came to her rescue, which meant she was really scared. “Want anything?”

 

“Ice cream and a spoon? I'm probably not going to be sleeping well, they were giving me similar vibes to the ones I had at graduation.” Steve offered a hug then went to grab her ice cream. She went to restart the movie as he sat down and handed her the tub,

 

Joss raised an eyebrow, “I figured it would help more than clinging to me.” Joss shrugged as she dug into her mint chip. “And its seems that I'm not wrong.” that earned him an eye roll, but also a side hug. Steve put his arm behind Joss on the sofa as she ate her ice cream and they watched a monster movie to end out Halloween 2011.

* * *

Steve placed her breakfast in front of her, “I have a proposition for you.” he explained as he sat down at the kitchen island.

 

Joss raised an eyebrow, “I'm listening.”

 

“How about once your up for leaving the apartment again, we go out.” Steve figured they might as well try and be semi-social people. But he wasn't even trying until Joss felt human enough to step out of the apartment, it had been a challenge just to get her to the kitchen yesterday. Then again,

 

“Define 'out', Steve.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Dinner at a pizza place in Brooklyn I found online. Maybe try our hands at ice skating at Rockefeller Center.”

 

Joss seemed intrigued, but confused. “Causal or formal? And will there be hot cocoa afterwards?”

 

“Casual. Even I have my limits.” that and formal wear didn't always retain heat well. And cold was one of the things he tried to avoid as much as possible, Joss was similar, but not to the same extent as he did. “And yes. We'll argue over who pays for what later.”

 

“Alright, I accept your terms, and have a question. Where the hell did you learn so much about women?”

 

Steve blushed for a second, “I learned a little from Peggy before the crash. Mostly from the internet, and from what I learned living with you for the past six and a half months.” he smiled, “You are such a lawyer sometimes.” that earned him a shove on the arm.

 

“I am not.” she was relatively sure she was blushing, “You know I have never ice skated before right? I think it requires prior attempts.”

 

“I am aware of that. But I figured it would be fun, and we are on mostly equal footing when it comes to that.” he smiled at the idea before moving to clean up breakfast. “It'll be fun, I promise.”

* * *

 

Joss was typing up a report when Steve walked in with the mail, “You got something from Stanford, it doesn't seem to be a letter.” she grabbed the letter from him and opened it to reveal her diploma.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I thought you were a fully accredited lawyer by now? Weren't you one when Tony hired you in 2008?” Joss shook her head before titling her laptop screen down to talk.

 

“I wasn't. I was an intern at the firm I worked at before Tony hired me. That's why I was looking over the contract between Stark and Hammer Industries, it was busy work until they showed up to sign. When I saw the issues, I was looking for any member of the Stark Legal team so it could be negotiated, I did not think Tony would ask me to reword it myself.” thinking back on it, that is definitely something Tony would do.

 

“How long did it take you to do that? I'm sure you told me it was two hundred pages.” Steve asked and grimaced as Joss seemed to get exhausted from the memory.

 

“I worked around the clock, for about a week and a half. I think. It's a blur from sleep deprivation at this point.” she put her laptop on the coffee table. “Honestly, I thought Tony would offer me a _future_ position in Stark Legal, not becoming his personal lawyer at 21. And I had barely earned my degree at that point.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “How did you earn your degree by 21?”

 

Joss sighed, “I gave up any chance of a social life at 16, studied year round at a local community college, it was a program to shorten the time I was in school, and did the same at Stanford until I gained my pre-law degree at 19.” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Graduated in June.” he nodded, “After I was hired, I worked with other members of the Legal team to get the BAR exams done, but I really only have the authority to issue Non Disclosure Agreements. Anything else and I ask another member for help.”

 

Steve seemed confused about something, “When did Tony realize the problem?” it was probably longer than he expected, “And no offense, but why were you kept as his personal lawyer?”

 

“Six months, and none taken. I was kept around because Stane thought it would help improve Tony's image. That and HR and PR said it would be less costly to help me finish my credentials then to fire me and find a replacement.”

 

“Lawsuits?” Joss nodded, “So Tony unknowingly altered the order that you finished Law School?” she nodded again. “Then why did you take the job with me?”

 

Joss shrugged, “Decent hours to finish my schooling, and I'm actually improving my social life. For the last five years, the extent of my social fun has been going to Harry Potter movies. Getting stuck with the liaison position hasn't helped.” she saw Steve was trying to figure out how to phrase something, “And I run Legal simply because I wasn't around for Stane's betrayal and I really only have unofficial leadership over the Malibu office, I still turn for help when I need it.” she pointed at him, “This is taken to your grave, I don't need anyone else knowing about this.”

 

Steve held his hands up in surrender, “Wouldn't even think of it. And when do you think you'll be able to head out of the apartment?” he was curious and didn't know if Joss was going to comment on the change of topic.

 

“This weekend, maybe. Can I get back to what I was doing?”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I don't have any say in that, but I have no more questions.” Joss rolled her eyes and ignored him as she grabbed her laptop and went back to work on her assignment.

* * *

 

It was later than expected, but Joss was ready to head out by the next weekend. Steve was fine with it as it gave him extra time to prepare for the evening. And learn a bit more about what the early years of Joss's career at Stark Industries had been like.

 

The day before they planned to head out led to an interesting topic of discussion, or, rather. They were currently in the midst of a debate over which coast's pizza was better. “I'm telling you New York's is the best in the country.”

 

“Cali beats out Manhattan. It's better.” it had been going on for a while and neither of them were planning on backing down.

 

“At least its not deep dish. Sicilian?” Joss sighed but nodded, knowing this would go on forever unless one of them caved.

 

Joss smirked, “What if I did like deep dish?” Steve groaned, “Kidding, kidding. But it was totally worth seeing your reaction.”

 

Steve glared, “You can order Sicilian and enjoy it.” he told her in a joking tone. “I won't even comment on the flavor you choose.” Joss nodded before going to grab her shoes and jacket.

* * *

 

Joss had a surprised, yet partially impressed look when Steve showed her the hole in the wall pizzeria in Brooklyn. “How did you find this place if I have been with you for the entire time you've been out of the ice?”

 

Steve had a slight smug look on his face, “I found this place in the week between when I was found and you were hired. And I know what you're thinking. But this is the best pizza in the city.” he held open the door for her as she walked in.

 

“I'll believe it when I taste it.”

 

They ordered at the counter in front of the store, Joss ignored the teasing she got for ordering a 'girly' pizza when she asked for a Margherita pie. They found a table in the back and sat with their drinks and table number to wait for their food. “Someday I am retiring to the tropics.” Joss said as she took off her coat and hat.

 

“Hey, you know how I feel about the cold.” they had idle chatter over random topics until the food arrived, and they each ordered a full pizza to sustain their metabolisms.

 

“So will tonight be a night of mutual embarrassment?” Steve asked as Joss tried her pizza.

 

She nodded, “And then we never speak of it again,” she paused to drink some soda, “I hate to admit it, but you were right about this pizza.” she saw his expression, “Don't be smug.”

 

“Who? Me? Please.” Steve joked, Joss ignored him as they ate. Once the meal was paid for, each agreeing to pay for half, after a ten minute debate. They headed out and Steve flagged a cab, as a fight broke out between a hero and villain, “It amazes me how many superheroes there are in New York nowadays.”

 

Joss sighed as she stepped into the cab, “I know, and no one knows what caused the spike, some blame Stark for becoming Iron Man, others have no clue. Most handle small crime and make things easier for the police, but it still makes life interesting if you live in the city.”

 

“I'm not denying that, although you'd think there would be a reason.” he said as the cab driver pulled up in front of Rockefeller Center. Joss looked concerned at the amount of people in line. “Come on.” Steve held out a hand and led her towards the door of the building behind them.

 

“Where are we going?” It slightly amazed Joss how quickly she took his hand. “I thought we would have to put off the night of mutual embarrassment.”

 

“Ye of little faith. There's a VIP entrance,” Steve explained, “All embarrassment, no waiting.” Steve led Joss into the lobby, down a flight of stairs and a hallway, and emerged into a glassed-in room on the side of a rink. There was a warm drink bar and people putting on skates on nearby benches. “There are a few times where I will abuse my fame.” he said after pulling a pair of tickets from his pockets and handed over to the woman manning the podium.

 

Joss watched as she checked the tickets against a list she had, “Thank you. May I see some ID?” she got a wide-eyed stare after Steve pulled out an ID. It lasted long enough Joss had to cough, twice, before the gate opened up.

 

They each requested and received a pair of skates from a twenty-something guy, probably younger than Joss, barely, who either didn't notice or care he was handing skates to Captain America. “It's weird being a partial celebrity.”

 

“You get used to it, I think. I'm still getting used to it, although not dealing with the press is nice,” it had been some time, since they all focused on Tony and his suits, but Joss was still used to dealing with it at times.

 

After putting on their skates Steve stood up carefully. “Here we go.” he held a hand out to Joss, who accepted it before stepping onto the ice.

 

Joss knew that Super Soldiers learned and picked things up quickly, but she was jealous of how fast Steve picked up ice skating. In a single lap he went from awkwardly holding himself upright to skating effortlessly. By the second lap Steve had actually turned to skate _backwards_ and help her skate. “I am jealous of you right now. How are you picking it up faster than I am?”

 

Steve shrugged, “Different serums, different attributes?” he held out his arm to steady Joss again, “And aren't you a gymnast? Wouldn't your balance be aimed to land gracefully rather than staying on your feet?”

 

“That does make sense. And I would have no experience given I grew up in California.”

 

“Couple more laps and a hot chocolate break?” Steve offered, before moving to help Joss stay upright, maintaining her balance on a balance beam, Joss can do, on ice skates, not so much. They continued for an hour before Joss started getting cold.

 

“You know how to show a girl a good time Steve. You really do.”

 

Steve looked down at her, “Am I being humored? Or are you being serious?”

 

Joss snorted, “I was being serious, but in a joking tone. Can we get hot cocoa now, my bones are starting to feel the cold.” Steve nodded and led her over to the door to the VIP section.

 

Steve grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Joss, “So, decent night?” Joss nodded, he then noticed she was rubbing her arms with her hands, “Getting cold huh? Time to call it a night?”

 

Joss seemed a little embarrassed, “Preferably yes, but I don't want to be a wet blanket.”

 

“It's fine, I'm getting cold myself. Why don't we head back to the apartment and watch a movie for the rest of the night.” he held out his hand for Joss.

 

She grabbed Steve's hand before walking out and heading back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we get into The Avengers with a new player, comment or kudos if you want.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the action starts to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for Joss and her awesomeness. This Chapter covers the start of The Avengers leading up to the Stuttgart fight.

2011 ended and 2012 began with Steve getting introduced to the New Years Eve Spectacular in Times Square, and while they didn't go, it was fun to watch on TV. The start of the year had Steve and Joss getting insight into the Tower Tony was building in front of Grand Central. Steve thought it was a monument to Tony's ego and Joss saw it as a paperwork nightmare, as she was stuck overseeing the different permits and other legal information with Pepper.

 

In terms of 'seeing how things go' Steve and Joss agreed to try out having an actual relationship officially a few days before Christmas. For the most part things hadn't really changed that much, although lessons took a little bit longer, but it was fun.

 

Joss also managed to convince Steve to try and spar with her at the gym, he agreed to it, three months after she came up with the idea. During the midst of their first spar, Joss ended up winning, because Steve let her win. By the third time that happened, she switched over to yoga, and Steve grabbed the punching bags for his boxing routine.

 

Steve had punched the first one of its chain and was grabbing a second one, they heard Fury in the doorway, “Trouble sleeping?” he walked in as Joss moved up from the downward facing dog position.

 

“I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.” Joss rolled her eyes, and decided to pack up while Steve and Fury talked. Enhanced hearing allowed her to quickly get the gist of what they were discussing.

 

“Trying to save it” Fury said as he handed a file to Steve, and Joss looked over Steve's shoulder as he opened it, and she saw a blue glowing cube.

 

“Hydra's secret weapon,” he remembered the cube that vaporized countless good men and the reason he was sent to the future.

 

“How did you get that if it went down with Steve?” it was a confusing element. “and how did you lose it again?” Joss was curious, yet also cautious about it.

 

It seemed Fury was trying to cover for the fact he lost the cube, “Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.” Joss was smelling a rat, Tony was currently the leading name in clean energy, yet Joss didn't see his name anywhere on the file.

 

“Who took it from you?”

 

“He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.”

 

Steve didn't think anything else would get to him, “At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.”

 

“Ten bucks says you're wrong.” Fury made the bet as Joss grabbed the packet and Steve put a punching bag over his shoulder. “There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. And bring Duncan with you, we'll need her help in this.”

 

“Tony?” Fury nodded. Joss sighed. This was not going to be pleasant. At all.

 

Steve led Joss out of the gym as Fury called behind them, “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”

 

“You should have left it in the ocean.”

* * *

 

“I read over the packet, and the information Tony sent to JT.” Joss explained as she and Steve were packing bags to take to the SHIELD base, “Steve, modern business casual, not 40s casual.” she told him as he tried to pack.

 

“Fine. And?” he walked back to his room to change and grab what Joss described, while listening to Joss's explanation of the Initiative.

 

“Apparently, most of the heroes who fought over the course of a single week last June are apart of this thing Fury's planning. Although, focusing on superheroes when your agency is at war isn't exactly smart.” she told him across the hall as she tied her combat boot.

 

“So Loki is an Asgardian who wants to conquer the planet with the Tesseract. Deja vu.” Add in a red skull and it's World War Two all over again.

 

Joss sighed, “All set? Our ride's going to be here in like ten minutes.” Steve nodded and walked to the lobby with their bags. Where they met Agent Coulson walking in.

 

“All set? Planes leaving in a few minutes.” Steve and Joss nodded, before raising an eyebrow and sharing a look, _What did we get into?_

* * *

 

Joss was honestly fighting back a smile and laughter as she watched Coulson try not to fanboy over Steve on the flight to the base. He was looking at files of the other people SHIELD was bringing in, and it was hard to fight back the flinch when he got to Hulk's file. For both of them.

 

“So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” Steve asked as he watched Hulk fight military personnel.

 

“A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.” Steve remembered Howard say something about Vita rays before he gained ten inches.

 

“Didn't really go his way, did it?” he deftly ignored Joss's snort of amusement.

 

“Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking.” Steve looked over to Joss for explanation.

 

“Modern day Albert Einstein. Except with Radiation.” he nodded in understanding.

 

“I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.” Steve looked at Coulson in amusement and Joss lost the battle to fight her laughter. “I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board.”

 

Steve looked a little unsure as he stood and walked to the other end of the jet “Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.”

 

“Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.” Joss paled at that statement. Coulson would probably base it off the USO uniform rather than Steve's combat uniform.

 

“The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?” Steve was dreading what SHIELD was giving him to use in combat. His line of thought was also leaning towards USO.

 

“Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned. We also have something on hand for Ms. Duncan.” said woman groaned hearing that.

 

Once they landed Steve helped Joss off the jet onto the Carrier, she was looking a little green, “You get seasick?”

 

“It's runs in my family. Only when we're on boats though.” she looked over to see Romanoff walk over, Coulson then introduced them, officially, before heading inside.

 

She walked around the deck with them “There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

 

Joss remembered that, “He did. I won a hundred bucks from Stark due to that.” she then saw Dr. Banner walking around aimlessly.

 

“Dr. Banner.” Steve walked over to shake hands, who seemed surprised at the two of them on deck.

 

He seemed flummoxed, “Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.” he looked over at Joss, “I'm sorry, and you are?” holding out his hand.

 

Joss shook his hand, “Jocelyn Duncan. Stark Industries-SHIELD Liaison, and I apologize in advance for Mr. Stark.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You'll find out.”

 

“Word is you can find the cube.” Steve brought them mostly back on topic.

 

He seemed suspicious, “Is that the only word on me?”

 

“Only word we care about. The Other Guy is a concern, but not an issue.” Joss explained as they walked around.

 

“Must be strange for you, all of this.” he aimed it towards Steve.

 

They watched a group of soldiers run past “Well, this is actually kind of familiar.”

 

Agent Romanoff walked up behind them, “Gentlemen, Ms. Duncan, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.”

 

The deck rumbled below them as Joss grabbed Steve's arm, “Is this is a submarine?” he asked while making sure his girlfriend wouldn't get seasick.

 

“Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” both men move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier and watch in awe as it starts to lift into the air, Joss had a death grip on Steve's bicep as it lifted out of the ocean, “Oh, no. This is much worse.”

 

Steve at least knew Joss wouldn't be getting seasick and led her inside behind Agent Romanoff, they followed her into the bridge full of computers and agents, all three watched in awe, Joss hiding hers better than Steve and Dr. Banner. “Gentleman, Ms. Duncan.” Steve pulled $10 out of his pocket and handed it to Fury as Joss rolled her eyes. Fury walked over to Banner “Doctor, thank you for coming.”

 

“Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?” he tried to avoid the guards as he asked.

 

Fury's answer had Steve and Joss raising eyebrows. “Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.” that didn't sound like Fury.

 

Steve moved to stand closer to Joss, “Where are you with that?” Fury pointed to Coulson to explain.

  
  


“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Steve was glad Joss had explained what those were and how they worked, he was still a little confused though.

 

“That's still not gonna find them in time.” Romanoff's tone had the Super Soldiers sharing a look. She seemed more invested in the search than they had expected.

 

Banner seemed in his element now, “You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

 

“How many are there?” that was an excellent question, Joss shrugged when Steve glanced at her for the answer.

 

Banner took off his coat to make things easier as he gave Fury a request. “Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

 

Fury gave a direction, “Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please.”

 

Romanoff smirked, “You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.” after she led him down the hall, Joss put her head in a hand and groaned.

 

“Science! makes my head hurt.” Steve looked over at her, “When Stark gets here, you'll know what I'm talking about.”

 

While they were waiting, Joss got to watch the sunset and Coulson try to maintain his cool around Steve as he brought up the trading cards again, “I mean, if it's not too much trouble.”

 

“No, no. It's fine.” Steve was trying to remember said cards, but did remember that Joss won money from Tony over them last year.

 

Joss was silently smirking over Coulson's actions, “It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...” they were interrupted by an agent saying they had a facial match on Loki.

 

Loki was in Stuttgart, Germany, irony at it's cruelest, and Steve was up to fight. While he went to find his uniform, Joss decided to bug Banner and make sure he was eating, after finding hers and Steve's quarters and grabbing some burgers and fries from the cafeteria. She knocked on the window and was let in, “How's the search?” she asked after handing Dr. Banner his food.

 

“I got the algorithm started, but don't have enough information to actually start.” Joss didn't know how obvious her uneasiness was, yet it was enough for Banner to catch on, “You were in Harlem last year weren't you?” Joss nodded.

 

“I'm not afraid of you if that helps. Just the guy you were fighting, and I was mainly stressed from dealing with the expo earlier in the week.” Bruce nodded. “Steve and I do consider you an honorary Super Soldier. And I was told to tell you it was Vita rays that were used, not Gamma.” Steve decided to have one of them tell Banner.

 

“Vita rays,” he nodded, then checked if there was gunk on his glasses, Joss glanced at the door and found Steve wearing a uniform similar to, yet somehow worse than his USO one. They both called it.

 

She gave him a quick hug before giving him sound advice, “Don't die, and be careful.”

 

Steve smiled, “I will, Romanoff's coming as backup, if that helps,” he gave her a quick hug and kissed her forehead before leaving.

 

Joss felt Bruce's stare on her back as she sat down, “Alright, ask.”

 

“How long have you two been a couple?”

 

“Officially, four months. Unofficially, eight.” she at least found he wasn't judging. “I worry sometimes, but I think its normal.”

 

“Are you with him because he's Captain America or for another reason?”

 

“I like Steve for Steve, and there may be a punch in Coulson's future for that uniform.” Bruce smirked at her expression and comment. “And whenever I see what mine is.” Her expression then had Bruce afraid for Coulson's safety and wellbeing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or Kudos. There will be more action in the next chapter. Which I have no idea when it will be posted. Stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds and the action escalates towards the invasion. Takes place from after the forest fight to just after the helicarrier attack. Spoilers for The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is cussing and possibly people acting OOC. Also, I own absolutely nothing about this, other than Joss.

A few hours later, Joss was giving Coulson an unimpressed look, “You're serious?” she asked as dryly as she could manage. It was a skintight black catsuit with emerald green and gray accents, black ankle combat boots, gloves and a tactical belt.

 

“What's wrong with it?”

 

“Isn't green a common color associated with Loki?” Coulson didn't seemed to be phased, “I get to meet up with the others when they arrive and you avoid a punch.”

 

Coulson nodded, recognizing her tone of voice as one she aimed on Tony when he did something stupid. Or near-lethal. “There's also weapons available for you to use. Mostly throwing projectiles and ammunition.” he left at the sight of Joss's death glare.

 

Of course SHIELD provides weapons for the one thing she never wanted to do again after Finland, throwing knives. She also saw the name tag they came up with 'Emerald Strike', she was so bugging Tony for something new after this was over. Joss grabbed the stupid uniform and changed before pulling her hair back and into a braid, sighing at the stupidity of SHIELD.

 

Bruce at least had enough self-preservation not to comment on the uniform. “Any idea what's taking them so long to get back?” he apparently found a safe topic to discuss with her.

 

“No, but Coulson will find me when they get back. So I will be working on SI stuff until then.” Bruce nodded before continuing his search algorithm.

* * *

 

Coulson came to find her in the lab about two hours later, “They ran into a little trouble, but they're on their way back now.”

 

Joss closed her laptop and put away JT, before following him to the deck, and saw a group of heavily armed and masked soldiers lead Loki towards his cell. Joss got a creepy vibe from him but was mostly unaffected by his presence, she dealt with worse before. Much worse.

 

Noticing Steve looked annoyed and exhausted she asked a simple question, “Whose fault?”

 

“Combination of Tony and Thor's egos. And apparently my shield is resistant to Thor's hammer. Don't ask how I learned that.” she glared at Tony as he headed to remove his armor and he kept the mask on, Thor looked abashed when she aimed it at him. Romanoff looked slightly impressed at her ability to deal with major egos.

 

“My opinion of you has improved Romanoff. Slightly.” she told the Russian.

 

“Same for me Duncan. Shall we head to the bridge?” Joss gestured for her to lead the way. “How was Tony?”

 

“Egotistical. Stubborn, tried to push my buttons.”

 

“So, normal then.” Steve laughed as he wrapped his arm around Joss's shoulders as they headed to the bridge, sitting across from Romanoff at the table.

 

As they watched the footage of Fury interrogating Loki, Steve and Joss seemed confused and intrigued at what Loki was planning, it was silence after it ended, until “He really grows on you doesn't he?” Bruce asked to break the ice.

 

Steve decided to find out a little more about Loki's plan. “Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?” that seemed the best place to start.

 

Thor shook his head and returned after he apparently zoned out, “He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

 

Steve and Joss had similar expressions and tones, “An army? From outer space?” the people around the room went back and forth until Thor defended his brother.

 

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Romanoff told him dryly.

 

Thor gave a weak excuse, “He's adopted” Joss groaned. And groaned again when Tony walked in with Coulson.

 

She tried to follow his speech, but then tuned out as he went into Science! mode and Steve finally understood what she had meant earlier. “Finally, someone who speaks English.” he told Banner after their discussion over what Selvig had to deal with to recreate a portal.

 

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked dryly. Tony looked over to notice Joss had tuned out. After he shook Dr. Banner's hand, he spun her chair. Spinning her right into Steve's lap. They both jumped out of the chair like it was on fire and turned to glare at Tony.

 

“Worth it. And you two look like you stepped out of a comic book.” they ignored him as Fury walked in and continued discussing ways to look for and find the Tesseract.

 

Fury then mentioned the scepter turning two of the sharpest men he knew into Loki's personal flying monkeys, Thor didn't understand the reference, Steve, “I do,” Joss covered her eyes with a hand, “I understood that reference” Joss punched him in the shoulder, “Ow. What?” he asked at her glare.

 

Stark went with Banner to find the cube and Joss walked out with Steve to find the gym. “Have I not been teaching you modern culture references? You just bought yourself a sparring match Rogers.”

 

“Joy.” Steve replied deadpan.

* * *

 

After their spar, they went to check on the scientists. And saw Tony try to unleash Bruce's alter ego, he then noticed their hair, “Why do you two have sex hair?”

 

Joss groaned and Steve looked skyward, “We had a sparring match Tony. I am trying to resist the urge to punch you, you're not making it easy.” she looked towards Bruce to see if he was alright, who nodded at her silent question. JT went off, and Joss went to check on and approve some SI documents while Tony, Steve and Bruce talked, “I'd be more surprised if he hadn't placed one Steve.” in response to Tony's declaration of placing a bug in SHIELD's computers.

 

They discussed more about Fury's secrets and Loki's plan, before Steve left after telling them to find the cube. Tony glanced over, “Your boyfriend has a stick up his ass.”

 

“Because you're pissing him off.” she told him dryly, “Stop pushing his buttons and he'll stop pushing yours. Let. The. Grudge. Go. And I'm wearing a spangly outfit too. Focus more on finding the Tesseract and what SHIELD wants with it, then trying to piss off Steve.” she walked out and asked JT to find Steve.

 

She found him in the storage room, and he seemed really angry. She grabbed the rail above her and used old gymnastics moves to get onto the ledge. “Steve? Is everything alright?” in response, she saw a crate full of HYDRA weapons. Steve grabbed a weapon and walked for the lab, Joss followed behind.

 

“What is PHASE 2?” Steve dropped the assault rifle he grabbed from storage and caused the other three in the room to turn. Joss saw he was pissed when she walked in.

 

“PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

 

Fury tried to cover his lie, but Tony proved otherwise, “I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?”

 

Steve looked towards Fury as Romanoff and Thor walked in, and Banner looked at her, pissed, “Did you know about this?”

 

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Before he could comment, Joss interrupted.

 

“Why? Because he's a threat? Or because you're afraid of him getting angry?” that struck a nerve with the redhead.

 

“I'm sorry? But Loki's manipulating him.”

 

Joss shook her head, “No, he manipulated **you** , and you did the same exact thing to get him here. It's not like you batted your eyelashes to get him here.” Banner then asked why SHIELD was making weapons of mass destruction from the Tesseract.

 

Fury pointed to Thor and explained about the risks of Puente Antiguo and recent events between enhanced people. Steve went at it with Tony while Thor and Fury argued, and she and Bruce went against Romanoff, it continued until Joss heard Tony and Steve were getting personal, but one thing set off Joss faster than anyone expected.

 

“A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” the next thing Tony knew, he was staring at a fuming Joss with pain radiating from a point in his shoulder. Her expression was showing pure anger and betrayal.

 

Thor decided to comment on humans being petty and tiny, switching Joss's focus onto him. He reeled back from the level of anger she was showing, the next thing Joss noticed was Steve telling Bruce to put down the scepter. And the computer beeping, she moved towards Steve by the doorway and said two words to Stark, “Low blow.” before everyone started arguing again. Then the room exploded.

 

Steve protected Joss and took the brunt of the blast as they landed in the doorway and part of the hallway before telling Tony to put on the suit. “Yeah.” Three ran down the hall, Stark went to grab his suit as Steve and Joss ran towards engine three and combined their strength to open the door.

 

The suit flew over to the engine and directed them to the control panel, Steve jumped and Joss used her gymnastic skills to make it over. “I need you two to check the relays in that control panel.”

 

Stark asked what they saw, “They seem to run on some form of electricity,” Steve replied over the comm link, Joss was impressed with the level of sarcasm he had reached.

 

“Well, you're not wrong.”

 

Joss was reaching the end of her temper and patience, “They're fine Stark, what's our next move.” Tony tried to explain what he would be doing to fix the engine, but it was reaching the level of Science! she never tried to decode.

 

“Speak English!” Steve's patience had run out first.

 

Tony sighed, “Do you see that red lever? When I give the signal I need one of you to pull it. I'm giving the engine a jump.” Unfortunately, while Tony was doing that, Rouge SHIELD agents decided to slow down the repairs, by shooting at them. And causing them both to fall off the ledge and hang on to one of the wires connected to the Helicarrier.

 

Joss pulled herself up over the ledge she ended up on, and looked out to find Steve hanging from a wire outside of the Helicarrier, “Hold On! I'll try to pull you up!” Steve just looked hopeful, Joss grabbed the end of the wire and pulled as Steve hung on for dear life.

 

Tony called out, “Guys! Lever. Now!” sadly as Joss reached out to try and pull it, she had to duck to avoid gunfire.

 

“Need a minute here!” Joss and Steve both called out. Tony's response was hard to hear, as he had gotten caught in the blades.

 

As Steve pulled himself up the wire Tony called out for the lever again. Joss grabbed the edge of it and pulled down. She turned to see that Steve had made it onto the deck again as Tony flew in and took out the last guard. Tony sat up, “You're not still mad about the serum comment are you?”

 

“Still miffed, but getting shot at has made me rethink my priorities. So forgiven, but not forgotten.” Joss explained.

 

Tony shrugged as he pulled off the helmet, “Fair,”

 

What they heard on the comm link cut off anything else planned to be said. “Agent Coulson is down.”

 

“A medical team is on its way to your location.”

 

“They're here.” all three held their breath. “They called it.” Joss gasped and Steve moved to hug her as she did the one thing she vowed never to do in front of anyone. She cried.

 

Steve did his best at trying to comfort his girlfriend, and worked with Tony to help her down to the lower level. Once she was safe on the ground, next to an extremely uncomfortable Stark, Steve climbed down himself. He then held Joss while she cried, once she reached sniffles and gasps, Steve took a step back and looked down at her. “Feel better?” stupid question, as there were still tears in the corner of her eyes, with tear tracks down part of her cheeks.

 

“A little.” she glanced over at Tony, who was deftly avoiding looking towards her. “Can we pretend that never happened?” both men nodded, before they were contacted by Fury for a meeting in the bridge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, there are some plot points that need to be done. Coulson is unfortunately one of them.  
> If a comment isn't kind or constructive, then I don't want it written for my story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a little more into the invasion. I own nothing. We also learn more about Joss's childhood in the beginning. The dialogue is similar to the scene in the movie.

Growing up with parents who worked ten hour shifts, six days a week, Joss matured far faster than most of her friends. It meant she built up defenses to spare her from getting hurt, after mom and dad each missed three birthdays in a row. It also meant that if she actually did become friends with someone, and they left, it often led to Joss feeling distraught over it.

 

Hence, crying in front of Tony and Steve. Coulson had become a friend of hers a few weeks after she was placed as the SHIELD/SI liaison. Finding out that he had been killed in the fight was devastating, and she was partially numb to her surroundings, trying to come to grips about it.

 

Steve led her to the bridge and she noticed it was really only her, Steve and Tony in the room. What happened to Thor and Bruce? And where was Natasha? Worry and the knowledge she could mourn later sharpened her mind to her surroundings, even if she was only half listening to Fury. Instead she focused on seeing how Steve and Tony were handling the news, Steve looked guilty, probably for not signing Coulson's trading cards, and she honestly couldn't name Tony's expression.

 

Fury spoke about the Avengers Initiative, which Joss found slightly suspicious in the timing of bringing it up. That was until Tony walked out of the room, “Well, it's an old-fashioned notion.” Joss knew that was aimed towards Steve and followed him out of the room.

* * *

 

Steve saw Tony standing by the railing and knew he was affected by the news of Coulson's death, “Was he married?” Steve had seen many countless letters for fallen soldiers getting sent to their wives back home, and he felt they were just as painful to write as those getting sent to mothers.

 

“No. There was a cellist, I think.” Tony told him, Steve didn't know if that made it any better. He figured Joss would be just as upset if he was KIA whether she was his girlfriend or wife.

 

“I'm sorry. He was a good man.” and someone Joss considered a friend, which given how hard it is for her to trust, says something.

 

Tony shook his head and turned towards him, “He was an idiot.”

 

“Why? For believing?”

 

“For taking on Loki alone.” from what Steve remembered from Stuttgart, really only Thor and maybe Bruce's alter ego could take Loki.

 

Steve tried not to sound heartless, “He was doing his job.” it really could have been any SHIELD agent, not just Coulson.

 

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...” Tony trailed off, trying to think of what could have happened.

 

“Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.” Steve knew that better than anyone.

 

Tony scoffed, “Right, I've heard that before.”

 

“Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?” he paused, as Tony's reaction was unexpected.

 

Tony responded angrily, “We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife.” well, at least they agreed on that.

 

“Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does.” he nodded towards Joss as she walked in, “But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list...”

 

“He made this personal.”

 

“That's not the point.” he was stumped where Tony was coming from.

 

Tony shook his head, “That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why would he do that?”

 

Joss spoke up, “To tear us apart.” she paused, “And to make his victory all the more painful to watch.”

 

“Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony rambled, luckily they could understand it.

 

Steve nodded at where Tony was going, “Yeah. I caught his act in Stuttgart.”

 

“He's kinda like you when he does that.” Joss added, leaning her elbows on the railing.

 

Tony pointed at her, “Ignoring that. That was just the previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...” Steve saw Tony's ah-ha moment. “Son of a bitch.”

 

Steve turned towards Joss as they left to grab their gear, “Where?”

 

“Stark Tower.”

* * *

 

Joss seriously hated her uniform, but it was better than nothing. Plus it at least let her keep her weapons out of her hands, Steve didn't even have that. “Look, please don't fight me on an order. Putting my girlfriend into the line of fire isn't easy for me.”

 

She nodded, “Got it, Rogers. I imagine it's difficult, I won't argue. Unless it's a stupid plan, then I'm fighting you.” he nodded. She then remembered, they had to get to the middle of New York City, and had no ride. “We need a pilot.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing. Maybe Romanoff knows someone who can fly in the middle of Manhattan?”

 

Joss shrugged, “We can check. Tony's flying ahead though.” she told them as they headed for the medical wing.

 

“I figured as such.” he opened the door. “Time to go.”

 

Romanoff raised an eyebrow as her only reaction, “Go where?”

 

“We'll explain on the way. You know how to fly one of those jets?” Joss asked. Barton walked into the room.

 

“I can.” Steve looked towards Romanoff, who gave a single nod. Joss didn't see any traces of mind control in him.

 

“You got a suit?” he was surprised she asked, but nodded.

 

“Then suit up.” Steve told him before leaving. “Get any weird feelings from him?”

 

She shook her head, “No. But even if I did, I think Barton needs this to help deal with the guilt of being forced to help plan this.” Steve nodded in understanding.

* * *

 

Once Steve and Joss were ready and suited up they met up with Barton and Romanoff, and headed for the hangar. Tony was flying ahead in his suit and would try and shut down the portal before it opened, but said 'Plan B' involved threatening Loki. Joss simply told him not to die.

 

A pilot saw them walk in, “Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here.”

 

Steve nipped it in the bud, “Son, just don't.” Joss and Natasha both aimed unimpressed raised eyebrows at him. The pilot quickly left and Barton and Romanoff moved to the pilot's chairs.

 

“Remind me never to make you both angry at the same time.” Barton said as he prepped the Quinjet. “I don't know how, but Duncan seems scarier.”

 

Steve looked over at her, and only got a smirk in response. “Probably has something to do with the outfits. They both have similar auras while wearing them.” he looked at each woman, “Also, ditto.”

 

Joss laughed at her boyfriend's slightly terrified expression. “Don't worry my anger is aimed at Loki, not you.” he didn't seem convinced, so Joss gave him a quick kiss as proof. “Believe me now?”

 

“I'm trying to remember my middle name right now. And yes.” Romanoff and Barton both glanced back with matching expressions for a second, then Barton turned back to fly the damn plane. Figuring this would be a conversation he didn't want to be involved with, Steve switched seats with Natasha.

 

“You two are a thing?” Natasha asked,

 

Joss was surprised, “You didn't already know? That's not like you.”

 

“I've been busy.” she said dryly. “How long?”

 

“Four months.” she raised an eyebrow and pointed towards her and Barton.

 

“Not a thing. But five years.” she rolled her eyes at Joss's expression, “Plausible deniability is a beautiful thing.”

 

“Oh, I know,” she smirked, “Your secret's safe with me Natasha.” Natasha was honestly surprised, “I never hated you, but I'm starting to trust you.”

 

“Thanks. And I'm starting to trust you as well.” she shrugged, “As much as I can anyway.”

 

“Totally fine.” Apparently that was enough discussion that they were both comfortable with, they shook hands and Natasha made Steve switch seats with her. They quickly made it into the city after that.

 

Right as the portal opened above Stark Tower and the Chitauri started their invasion of the city. Joss and Steve turned towards each other and thought the same thing.

 

The fight was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the Cliffhangers. (Cue Evil Laugh).  
> The next chapter should be posted sometime in September or early October at the latest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Manhattan, with an extra person involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, and most of the dialogue is from the actual movie. Rights and ownership go to Marvel.

Steve watched as Chitauri flew across Manhattan and caused destruction, and on a scale he honestly hadn't seen since the War. Although it hadn't involved aliens. Stark was already on scene and fighting Chitauri, Thor's location was unknown, and no one had any idea where the hell Banner was.

 

Barton flew towards Grand Central as Romanoff contacted Stark, “Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast.”

 

He responded, as expected, with snark. “ _What? Did you guys stop for drive-through or something? Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you._ ” Jos- Duncan, he had to make that change now, gave Barton the directions as they saw a wave of Chitauri following a gold and red blur. They headed by the Tower and found Thor in the midst of a fight with Loki.

 

Romanoff tried to fire at him, without hitting Thor, but Loki shot his scepter at the Quinjet. He grabbed onto the overhang bars above him, but Duncan wasn't fast enough. So she grabbed onto the nearest stable object in the plane, him. The Quinjet crash landed in the streets, yet didn't hit any civilians. He and Duncan looked at Barton, “I said I could fly, crash landing is something else entirely.” Duncan rolled her eyes at him before following him out of the jet.

 

“Hey Stark, how did 'Plan B' go?” Duncan asked.

 

Stark replied fairly quickly. “ _I couldn't shut down the portal_.” he paused. “ _Plan B didn't go exactly as I planned, but I did not die. So at least I did something right_.”

 

“Whatever.” Romanoff wasn't buying it. Joss looked like she knew Stark had done something stupid and wasn't admitting it.

 

He was really not fully prepared for this, but decided to fall back on tactics he could trust and knew work. “We gotta get back up there. Any ideas?” he asked the three, Barton and Romanoff both looked impassive but didn't say anything.

 

“None you'll agree with. Stark you seeing this?” Duncan asked as they headed towards the portal. Which was directly above Stark Tower and Grand Central, this was the first time Steve hated that his girlfriend was right about something.

 

“ _Seeing. Working on believing, though. Any word on Banner_?”

 

“Banner?” “Still currently MIA.”

 

“ _Just keep me posted. JARVIS, find me a soft spot_.” Steve wondered what Stark was talking about until he saw the giant, space whale for lack of better turn, come out of the portal. There may or nay not have been a tiny squeak of fear from Duncan. He wasn't completely sure and was terrified to ask. Especially when his girlfriend was armed to the teeth with bladed implements that could be shot from a _very_ far distance. Behind him.

 

The four saw Loki fly past them on a chariot and started shooting the street almost immediately afterwards. Barton spoke up first, “We've got civilians still trapped up here.”

 

“Loki." Steve growled. "They're fish in a barrel down there.” he looked at the other three.

 

“We've got this. Go.” she told him as the Chitauri started advancing towards them and flew above them.

 

He raised an eyebrow, even if it wasn't visible under his mask. “You think you can hold them off?” Romanoff was standing to his left slightly behind an overturned car, Duncan was kneeling behind a piece of rubble and Barton was kneeling behind a taxi wheel. With an arrow drawn in his bow.

 

Barton looked towards him, “Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.” he then shot at one and pressed a button on his bow, sending more arrows to the Chitauri next to it. Point definitely proven.

 

“I find your lack of faith in my abilities hurtful.” Duncan reported, she turned to Barton, “Showoff.” then launched a piece of debris to a chariot above and behind her. It crashed. "Just don't die. Or do anything stupid."

 

He nodded and jumped off the bridge onto a bus, ignoring the yell of 'Seriously' coming from behind him almost immediately after he jumped. It was quickly drowned out by the explosions.

 

* * *

 

Joss knew this would be big. A City wide Invasion, was a bit much. But apparently Romanoff and Barton can include a third person in their duo. After Barton made another impossible shot she called him a showoff again. “Jealous.”

 

“Am not.” in response she launched a dagger at a Chitauri aiming for him. “I got my own skills. Romanoff, can you provide cover while we evacuate civilians?” she turned towards Barton, "Direct them to the subways. We're literally right next to Grand Central, they can head to another part of the Island, or to one of the others Burroughs." she paused. "Or Jersey."

 

The response over the comm was instant. " _Rogers, what did you do to my Lawyer?_ " Stark asked. Rogers was quick to reply. " _I had nothing to do with her hatred of Jersey. I focused on the Yankees._ "

 

Her response was to pull a second gun. She and Barton worked to get civilians out of a bus, it took both of them to get it emptied. All civilians were quickly directed down to the subways after their rescues. Once all that remained of humans were the three of them, they switched from defense to offense. Romanoff called out, “Just like Budapest all over again.”

 

Joss wondered what the hell she meant by that, especially after Barton replied, “You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

 

Very quickly Joss had to employ her gymnastics and martial arts into fighting, and overheard Rogers telling the cops what to do, then asked, “What did you do to get them to listen to you?”

 

“ _Beat up a couple aliens with just my shield and fists._ ”

 

Joss whistled over that. She then ran and jumped before she took down an alien, Barton said. “I thought only Nat could do that.” Joss gave him a confused look after she got up off the Chituari corpse and dusted off her jump suit. Then threw a knife at one sneaking up on Romanoff.

 

“ _Do I even want to know_?”

 

“I thigh choked a Chitauri and stabbed it in the neck. Before then body slamming it into the concrete.” there was a pause. “Anyone?” she didn't know if they were in awe, stunned, or dead.

 

Stark replied first. “ _Where the hell did you learn to do that?! Also, have you taught Pepper?_ ” Awe-filled terror. That worked.

 

“Self-defense classes in college. And no.” she swore she heard a sigh of relief, but couldn't prove it. Rogers was still silent. “Cap?” no response.

 

She had to focus and help Barton and Romanoff, then got thrown into the side of a car. Feeling her ribs heal after fracturing was excruciating, but turned the pain into her throwing arm. Rogers showed up towards the end and shield slammed a few Chitauri, once they were all defeated, and there was a pause in the battle he walked over. She had no idea what the reaction would be, honestly, Joss was expecting some form of lecture. Which would lead to argument.

 

Then Rogers pulled her in for a quick searing kiss. “Extremely impressive and I wish I could've seen it.” he said, she would have replied, but Thor landed on the ground, and looked like he was blown up. “What's the story upstairs?”

 

“The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable.” he glanced at her. "And impressive work, Lady Duncan." Joss nodded in response, then went to help Barton collect his arrows, while collecting her thrown knifes.

 

“ _Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys first._ ” Stark said as he flew around somewhere above their heads.

 

Joss rolled her eyes. “You tried to shoot the barrier didn't you?” he didn't respond. Which meant that Stark totally had.

 

Romanoff asked, “How do we do this?”

 

“As a team.” Rogers replied.

 

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor said, Barton looked over after he said that.

 

“Yeah? Well, get in line.”

 

“Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to...” Rogers directed, while he did that, Joss quietly explained to Barton that he had to wait until after the battle. Under the guise of handing him an arrow, of course.

 

She noticed Rogers trailed off, then turned to see Banner pulling up on a motorcycle. Good to know he wasn't harmed when he fell from the Helicarrier. “So, this all seems horrible.” Understatement of the decade.

 

“I've seen worse.” Romanoff said, which explained what happened during the attack. Mostly.

 

“Sorry.” Banner apologized.

 

Romanoff shook her head, “No, we could use a little worse.” Joss nodded in agreement, Harlem memories coming to mind.

 

“Stark. We got him.” Rogers said.

 

“ _Banner?_ ” Stark asked.

 

“Just like you said, pulled up on a motorbike.”

 

“ _Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you_.” he sounded odd as he turned the corner. Joss then realized why.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve really hated when Stark did this. But decided not to comment, especially as Romanoff and Duncan did that for him.

 

“I don't see how that's a party.”

 

“You have a twisted definition of party Stark.”

 

Stark was flying towards them, with a giant space whale trailing behind him. Steve knew this would not be easy to take down, he turned towards Banner. “Banner. Now might be a _really_ good time for you to get angry.” Banner walked towards the whale, with a small smile on his face.

 

“That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.” he then turned towards the whale, and started growing into Hulk. It was weird to watch, his skin turned green and his muscles started expanding. He then punched the whale in the snout right as Stark flew above them.

 

As the whale flew forward and up, Stark yelled out “Hold On!” and sent a rocket towards the whale, as its shield like skin fell away. He didn't notice much after the explosion, but moved in front of Romanoff and pulled the shield over them. When all the last of the debris fell, he turned and found Barton behind an overturned car with Duncan next to him. He probably did the same thing Steve had done with Romanoff, that improved his impression of Barton. Steve then gave Stark a 'really?' look. He didn't think he was the only one doing so. “What?”

 

Romanoff turned their attention away from Stark, “Guys?” he looked up and saw a lot more aliens flying out of the portal. Including countless foot soldiers yelling out at them, Steve heard Hulk roaring behind him, with Stark and Romanoff next to him. The entire group had formed a protective circle, making it so the Chitauri couldn't sneak up on them to attack. At least they were finally agreeing on something long enough to work together.

 

“Call it, Captain.” Stark said. Effectively putting him in charge, he saw Duncan nod out of the corner of his eye. That gave Steve all the encouragement he needed.

 

“All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our main priority is containment. _Nothing_ is getting out of the city." He pointed to a nearby building. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." He pointed to Stark, "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.” he then turned his free hand into a fist.

 

Seriously, the redesign was getting a harness for the shield. “Can you give me a lift?”

 

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas.” the pair flew up to a roof and then Stark was out of sight.

 

Steve turned to Thor next, “Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up.” he turned to the women as Thor flew off. “You two, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here and focused on us." Steve turned and pointed to Hulk. "And Hulk... Smash.” Hulk smiled then flew off and started destroying aliens.

 

Romanoff started fighting as soon as Hulk left, Duncan, however turned towards him, “Are you sure that was a good idea?” she then threw debris at a Chitauri. She then used him as a balance to swing around and kick a Chitauri while he hit one with the shield. 

 

“Your lack of faith in my abilities is concerning.” Duncan gave him a look at him using her words against her. “Figured it was the best way to use Hulk's skill set.” he explained as she grabbed a discarded staff and spun it around as, essentially a long knife.

 

She nodded before the three of them started working together to take down Chitauri, while hearing Stark and Barton quip and snark over the comms. One in particular got her to respond. “ _And he didn't invite me_.” Stark said after he apparently caused a lot of them to explode after turning.

 

“ _Maybe he didn't want to have a rematch of the battle of the Egos, or didn't care_.”

 

“ _Hilarious, Duncan. Hilarious_.” Steve figured they were slowly returning to a normal for them from what he was hearing. He had been fighting Chitauri as they flew above him on the bridge.

 

Shortly after that comment, Steve jumped down and nearly got shot by Romanoff and stabbed by Duncan, who were both holding one of the Chiaturi's blasters/staffs. “Cap, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't get the damn portal closed.” Duncan told him during the temporary lapse.

 

“Our biggest guns couldn't touch the device.” If Stark _and_ Thor couldn't make a dent, they were running out of options.

 

Romanoff spoke up, “Maybe it's not about guns.” he honestly hadn't thought of that. Duncan apparently had, as she moved to provide them cover while Romanoff ditched her staff.

 

“If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.”

 

Romanoff looked at the countless chariots flying above them, “Don't worry. I gotta ride.” she looked at him. “I could use a boost though.”

 

“This officially makes you more of a badass than me, Romanoff. I'm a little jealous.” Romanoff in turn, smirked.

 

“You're sure about this?” he asked as he set up the shield for Romanoff to jump on.

 

“Yeah, it's gonna be fun.” that was the last thing she said, before she jumped onto the car hood next to him, then onto the shield. Which Steve then lifted to lift Romanoff into the air as she grabbed a chariot.

 

Duncan was about to say something when she noticed the amount of foot soldiers heading for them, and sighed instead. They worked together until Stark arrived and aimed an unibeam off the shield, provided Duncan a quick air lift for her to fight, then flew off. There was too much going on to check on Duncan, but Steve knew if he was holding his own, then she definitely was. Also, he wasn't sure whether or not he would get punched if he did check on her.

 

Barton spoke up on the comms. “ _Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there._ ”

 

“I'm on it.” Steve took a pause on his way to turn back, and the main thing he remembered while heading down to the bank, was that Duncan looked extremely pale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love Cliffhangers. Comments, as long as their not hurtful, and kudos will be appreciated.
> 
> Next Update will either be before or around Halloween.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Battle and what takes place afterwards. Or what happened after Loki was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, Marvel does. This takes place at the end of The Avengers and there is cursing in the chapter.

Joss fought without mercy against the chitauri, and quickly finished them off on the bridge, before turning on the comm. “Anyone need any help?”

 

Thor responded, “ _I'm facing a large squadron down the street if you are offering to assist in taking them down._ ” Joss told him she was on her way.

 

She grabbed her daggers and ran down the block, then had to duck as an explosion went off. Right at the bank Rogers went to. Joss looked pass the car she was hiding behind and saw Rogers laying on the roof of a car, right in front of the bank. “You got blown up again, didn't you?”

 

Rogers seemed to get out of the trance he was in and looked at her, “And if I did?” he replied as they saw civilians head away from the bank with first responders. “I swear I'm reliving World War Two right now.” he looked around, “The sooner we get this done, the better.”

 

“Thor requested back up, so unless you need a breather....” Rogers sighed and made a 'Lead the way' gesture.

* * *

 

Steve was not in a good mood right now. It may have been a year since he found himself in the 21st century, but facing a wannabe dictator using the Tesseract for his own personal gains while an organization wanted to use it to create weapons, was bringing back old memories.

 

He worked with Thor and Duncan while taking down chitauri soldiers in the middle of the street, but things were not looking good for any of them. There were too many fighters and they were getting more and more outnumbered and slowly getting tired. Even he and Duncan were starting to look out of breath, that meant the non-enhanced were probably worse for wear.

 

Steve hit one of the fighters with his shield, when he was hit in the stomach by one of the blasters. He hit the ground and heard a shriek and thud behind him, and a crash from a car. Meaning Thor probably took out the chitauri. Thor offered a hand to help Steve up. “Are you ready for another bout?”

 

Steve gave him a look, “What, are you getting sleepy?” Thor simply held out his arm for Mjolnir, and he remembered that this wasn't like fighting with the Howling Commandos, or with Bucky. Steve bit back the pain of the memory as he turned to see Duncan putting her weight on her back leg, and a severe burn on her left calf.

 

He grabbed the shield and raised an eyebrow back at her, “You good or need help?” the look of pain became a lot more pronounced after that, meaning Duncan put her pride aside and needed his help. A quick throw sent the shield towards chitauri and he ran over. “Scale of one to ten. Ten being the transformation into a super soldier.”

 

Steve looked at the burn, at least a second degree, with part of her jumpsuit melted around the edges of it. He quickly removed the scraps of the suit from the edge of the wound and grabbed his shield behind him as it flew back. “About 8.5, it really hurts. It hit me as I was doing a back flip and it caused me to corkscrew into the side of a car.” Steve winced, no wonder she was in so much pain.

 

He glanced up and saw she was fighting tears in the corner of her eyes. “Stay close and try to keep your weight off of your leg.” Duncan nodded and he helped her walked back over. Right as the three got back into some sort of fighting rhythm, Romanoff yelled over the comm.

 

“ _I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down._ ” she made it to the Tower then.

 

“Do it!” “ _No, wait._ ” what could be the reason they needed to wait to close down the damn portal?!

 

“Stark, these things are still coming, the portal needs to close!” Duncan yelled, as she was leaning heavily on him while throwing daggers.

 

“ _I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it._ ” Duncan immediately stilled, and Steve turned to try and keep her upright.

 

“Stark, you know that's a one way trip.” Stark didn't comment. But everyone saw a red and gold blur fly above them towards the Tower, and the portal above it. As Stark vanished from his view, Duncan put her head on Steve's shoulder. He and Thor noticed the foot soldiers seemed to suddenly stop and fall to the ground at the same time, then looked up and saw an explosion heading for the portal.

 

Steve remembered Duncan's lesson on the early years of the Cold War, and the worries everyone had over Nuclear Fallout. “Close it.” It was deeply painful to say that, and Duncan choked back a sob, she never saw the portal shut, or the outline of the suit falling above their heads. “Son of a Bitch.”

 

Duncan looked up in surprise. He and Duncan then seemed to realize there was an _extremely_ high chance that Stark wasn't conscious in his suit. “He's not slowing down,” and Thor knew it as well. But before he could get in the air, Hulk beat him to it and caught Stark and slid down a nearby building.

 

Steve lifted Duncan via piggyback, and ran with Thor over to where Hulk had landed and placed Stark on the ground. “Is he breathing?” Steve called as Duncan jumped down and they knelled by Stark's armor.

 

Thor ripped the face mask off as Steve checked for breath sounds, it wasn't until they saw the reactor, which was off, that Duncan lost her cool. “Oh god,” Steve pulled Joss in and held her while she sobbed for the man she considered an older brother. And who may have just given his life to save the city's.

 

Then Hulk roared, and Stark woke up in shock. “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Although I wouldn't have complained much if it was Joss.” said brunette glared at him and smacked his armor.

 

Steve smiled tiredly, “We won.” he barely heard Stark's ramblings about getting something called shawarma, he simply wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

 

“We're not finished yet.” Thor replied. “And then shawarma after? Right?” Steve and Joss sighed as they hefted Stark's armor up so he could walk.

 

“Only if your paying.” Joss said as she stood up, or tried to anyway. “Ahh!” she yelled as she fell to her right knee. “Steve, a little help?” Steve handed her the shield, and picked her up, with one arm under her knees and the other around her back.

* * *

 

Normally Joss would complain about Steve carrying her bridal style, but at the moment pain was outweighing pride. That and nearly her entire body was killing her from bruising and varying levels of broken bones. The sooner they dealt with Loki, meant the sooner they could rest and Joss could try and have some sort of pain filled rest.

 

The four met up with Barton, who appeared to have flown threw a window, in the lobby of the tower. He looked slightly better than the rest of them, which wasn't much, given the enhanced healing rates she, Steve, and probably Thor had. They took the only working elevator up to the penthouse and found Romanoff with Loki's scepter in her hand.

 

And Loki unconscious in a Loki-shaped hole in the floor. She turned towards Hulk and raised an eyebrow at him. He simply shrugged in response. Steve put her down and she limped over to stand by Romanoff as Loki woke up and started crawling towards the stairs. He turned and saw them behind him, and knew he was beaten. “If its all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.”

 

Thor placed Mjolinr on top of Loki, after Tony handed him a scotch on the rocks. Joss didn't know why he did that, but honestly didn't care, she was more concerned about finding the first aid kit. After finding it she hopped up onto the bar and got to work on patching up her leg. “Barton, the battle's over.” the sound of an arrow flying was heard, along with a choking sound, she looked up to see Loki had been shot in the throat. And was now glaring at Barton.

 

“I feel slightly better now.” he then looked up and saw Duncan's burn. “What the hell happened to you that caused that?” Barton asked while pointing at her calf.

 

“Chitauri blaster. It's only healed a little. And I crash landed on the side of a car.” there were several winces. “What about you? You vanished off the comms shortly before the fight ended.” Romanoff seemed to get suspicious towards him.

 

Joss worked on patching up her leg while Hulk waited until he transformed back to Bruce, and the guys argued. Of course when she was nearly done, she and Natasha needed to be the voices of sanity and reason among the men. Then Fury arrived and collected the scepter, and told Thor that Loki was his problem. Barton helped her finish the temporary patch job before they headed out to get shawarma.

* * *

 

Joss had enough energy to walk to the shawarma joint, but collapsed into the chair as soon as they got there. Steve ordered for her and sat down, “How's the leg?”

 

“You'll have to look at it later.” Steve tried to hide the wince, that meant Joss was worried about it, and while he was hungry, the adrenaline crash was catching up with him. One minute he was getting handed a plate from Bruce, the next he was getting poked in the shoulder and grabbing the hand that did it.

 

Steve opened his eyes to find that it was Stark grimacing in pain and Barton laughing at him. “And you wondered why I didn't want to be the one to wake him up.” Stark glared at him. “Nearly had my hand broken last year, their reflexes are scary fast.”

 

“Yeah, well, Joss gets weird if someone carries her while she's asleep, but I figured Rogers could handle her.” Steve blinked a few times and noticed Joss slumped over in her chair, meaning the crash was just as bad for her. If not worse.

 

“Alright, I'll carry her.” Steve stood and lifted Joss up as Tony paid for their food, which turned out to be quite a bit, even if he and Joss slept through the meal. It was starting to get dark when they filed out of the restaurant. Thor went to deal with his brother and the rest of them just sort of scanned the wreckage, as if a hotel and beds would magically appear.

 

"I really don't want to walk back to my place," Steve said with a sigh. He and Joss lived in the Lenox Hill area of New York, on the Southern Edge of the Upper East Side. And Steve had very little energy to walk uptown, with an unconscious Joss in his arms.

 

"I could call Fury, there's probably—" Romanoff started, but Stark cut her off.

 

"I have a hotel," Stark said, like he'd just remembered. "West 70's. Lights might still be on."

 

There was a moment of silence. "That is a slightly shorter walk," he finally said. Without any other discussion, they all nodded and started making their way through the wreckage that used to be known as Midtown Manhattan.

 

A couple minutes later something on Stark's person started to ring. He answered it, argued a moment, tried to hand it to Joss, who was still asleep, and earned a glare from Steve, then handed it over to Romanoff. She slowed to talk with whoever was on the other end. She even managed to do it without yelling. "SHIELD's sending in several doctors to treat injured. One will be meeting us at the hotel to check us out. Hill said once everyone's cleared we're on leave."

 

"Can they send us a car?" Stark called back. They were getting past the rubble, now. Not that there was anything on the street but emergency vehicles. Stark's yelling woke up Joss, who blinked a few times before resting her head against Steve's shoulder.

 

"Already hung up," Romanoff said. Steve sighed, of course she had.

 

As they reached 53rd, a black SUV careened down the street, dodging two cop cars and an ambulance to screech crookedly next to the curb. The back door flung open and out spilled Pepper Potts, who came at them with such speed that Steve jumped out of the way, lest he be mowed down. Joss had to wrap her arms around his neck to avoid falling to the ground. Pepper nearly knocked Stark over when she reached him.

 

After calming down Pepper, slightly, Tony did a headcount. “Two people are going to need to sit on laps.”

 

“Not it.” Banner replied immediately.

 

They all piled into the vehicle and managed to fit. Pepper kindly volunteered to be one of the lap people. Joss was the other as she had fallen asleep again. That certainly made for the least amount of awkwardness.

 

The hotel did, in fact, have lights on. Steve woke Joss up so she could be aware of where she was sleeping. They were met in the lobby by a remarkably unruffled looking concierge. "Mr. Stark, we were told to expect you all. Rooms have been prepared and the doctor is waiting in your suite. She said she can examine you all there or visit your rooms individually."

 

"Thank you very much, Jason," Stark said. He waved at the rest of them, and Jason came forward to hand them keys. They were scattered all over the hotel. Barton was on the 12th floor, Banner and Romanoff on 16, Steve and Joss were in her personal room on 25, and he assumed Stark had a penthouse. On the way up, Barton leaned over, held out his key to Banner and raised an eyebrow. The other man swapped keys without comment, though he raised his own eye brow.

 

Steve noticed out of the corner of his eye, but focused mainly on helping Joss keep the weight off her bad leg. As they walked out of the elevator, Steve glanced around, then lifted Joss's left arm over his shoulder and helped her down the hall. When they got to the room, Joss put her key in and turned the handle. Steve walked in and noticed just how impressive it looked.

 

“And I thought the apartment was classy.” then again, from what he could tell, Stark did tend to focus on nicer furnishings than SHIELD. “Please tell me we have back up clothing.” he asked after placing Joss on the bed so there wasn't weight on her calf.

 

She sighed, “I can text the concierge, he can get us clothing, but it won't arrive until morning.” Joss then put down JT and worked on getting her boots off. “There is a really nice shower. Unless you want to wait until after the doctor treats us.”

 

A shower felt wonderful, but he didn't want to be rude. Before he could comment, there was a knock on the door. As Joss was unable to move, Steve went to answer it. The woman on the other side of the door looked familiar but he couldn't place it. “Captain Rogers. I'm Dr. Nolan, SHIELD sent me to check on you and the other Avengers.”

 

He let her in and soon realized why she was familiar, “Anna? Your the SHIELD Doc?” Joss had taken off her jumpsuit while he went to the door to reveal a sports bra and yoga pants. “I always wondered what you did after graduation.” she sighed, “And it really hurts to breathe.”

 

“We don't all end up working for billionaires. Anything to report?” Joss held up her leg. “How?”

 

“Chitauri blaster, I have a similar burn on my abs. And either bruised or broken ribs.” Steve explained, Dr. Nolan gave him a look. “Do you have any pain killers that work on Super Soldiers?”

 

“Oh, you're both pro pain killer. I do, but they will only work for about three hours at a time. I can give you enough to last the next 48 hours, don't mix them up. I'm guessing there's about a hundred pounds between you.”

 

“95 actually. And do I need to shower before you look at my leg?” Dr. Nolan nodded. “I'll be back.” she limped over to the bathroom. “Don't scare him.”

 

Steve glanced at Dr. Nolan. “We've been best friends since middle school, shirt off. I need to look at the burn and check your ribs.” Steve rolled his eyes, but complied. Dr. Nolan was surprisingly unaffected by his abs, although the test prodding apparently proved his ribs were broken. “I'll have to wrap them. Even if they'll heal by morning.”

 

Steve nodded and was handed his pain killer bottle. “I'm working triage down the street if you need medical assistance, and if you break her heart I will plan a revenge both swift and diabolical.” Steve nodded at the warning as Joss walked out of the shower in a robe.

 

“There's still hot water.” she told him as he headed into the shower.

* * *

 

“Anna, I told you not to scare him.” Joss said as Anna checked over her ribs. While unpleasant, they weren't painful.

 

“I didn't, I just explained that if he hurt you I would hurt him.” Anna replied as she backed away and grabbed the lidocaine and gauze. “This is going to scar, even after treatment.” Joss sighed, at least it wasn't a facial scar. “So how long have you two been together?”

 

Joss was texting Jason about the clothing sizes, when she responded. “Four to eight months, depending on whether your looking at officially or unofficially.” Joss looked down and saw a third of her calf covered. “I'm getting antibiotics aren't I?”

 

“Even though you hate them. I don't want this getting infected, and call me if it does or you show signs of infection. I'm working triage down the street, and can get here faster than regular medical assistance.” Anna explained as she stood up. Joss nodded as Steve walked out, a towel around his waist.

 

Joss then saw the extent of his bruising around his ribs, even with the enhanced healing, Steve was still banged up, but she wasn't doing much better. After Anna taped up his burn and wrapped his ribs in a pressure bandage, she went over the pain killer and antibiotic instructions before leaving. “ETA on clothes?”

 

“Earliest he can get them here is 5.” and neither of them wanted to put their uniforms back on. “I don't care if you sleep on the couch or the bed, I'm tired and in pain, so am planning to sleep until the pain killer wears off.” Steve nodded and handed her the bottle before grabbing his own.

 

Joss took out her contacts after taking her pain killer. Once it started taking effect and the pain dulled, she laid down and noticed Steve getting into the other side of the bed. “I'll be a gentleman, and am in too much pain to try anything.” she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Today could have ended a number of different ways. But at least we're both alive.” Steve seemed to be torn on something, “I love you, Joss.” Joss wasn't expecting that. “I know it might be too early to say it, but given that we could have died today, I felt it was right...” she interrupted him with a kiss.

 

“I love you too.” Joss said after they pulled back. “And if given the choice, I would choose Steve Rogers over Captain America any day.” that was probably what Steve was hoping to hear as he pulled her in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next, the next post should be sometime around Halloween. Comment, only if its helpful, or kudos.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tesseract Leaves. Finally. And Steve learns the story behind Joss becoming a Super Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything but Joss. Slight references to Joss's time in Finland, nothing too bad.

 Joss woke up to a knock on the door, and looked towards the window to see it was barely dawn. Given how Steve woke up with it proved how exhausted he was, Joss glanced at the clock to see it was a little after 5, and tried to get up. Only to find Steve's arm around her waist preventing her from moving.

 

After a few minutes, she lifted it off and grabbed her robe off the floor. She put it on and went to open the door and found Jason on the other side holding a bundle of clothing, he was staring at her hair and she glared. “Not one word.” he simply handed the clothing and left. She found sweats and a tank top that looked like it fit. She then found her back up glasses in the side table and went to check the news.

* * *

  
Steve woke up feeling sore all over, which made sense from the battle yesterday, but the pain in his back, wasn't. He then slowly remembered last night, and smiled, last night was definitely a pleasant surprise. Although waking up alone in bed was concerning, he sat up and found Joss sitting in a chair watching the news.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” he had woken up three times to take a pain killer, but Joss was asleep both times he was awake. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired and sore. And yes, I woke up from pain after you had fallen asleep. And there's clothing available.” she pointed to the stack on the table. Steve wrapped the blanket around his waist and searched through the pile until he found a pair of sweats. “What happened to your back?”

 

“Someone has claws.” Steve replied while looking for a shirt. “Other than that, I'm fine.” he turned to see Joss deeply blushing from his comment. Before he could comment on that, JT went off from the nearby side table.

 

“Mr. Stark says you are welcome to come up to the penthouse and get free food, and there will be no press around to mob you.” Steve and Joss shared a look, and went to grab their shoes. Joss had to pull her hair back, and knew where it was, so she told him to go on ahead.

 

Steve walked upstairs and entered the penthouse behind the trays of food, “I followed the scent of bacon. Joss'll be right up.”

 

“Smart man.” he and Banner exchanged nods as the servers set up the buffet.

 

Pepper materialized as Tony was closing the door. "There you are. Pepper, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, and you remember Steve. Gentlemen, Pepper Potts.” He hadn’t done introductions last night. She’d pretty much had her face pressed in his neck.

 

She shook their hands. "Welcome, nice to meet you, and good to see you again Steve. The food is, clearly, that way, and—" There was another knock on the door. "I'll get that." She made a little 'go play with your friends' motion at Tony, who then had a mischievous expression.

 

“Comment and I will punch you.” Steve stated before filling plates for himself and Joss. When she walked in, Steve noticed she changed into a pair of shorts, and different tank top. Steve handed her the plate he made.

 

Tony seemed to notice they were closer than before, “I don't want to know, but no PDA in my presence while I'm eating.” Joss's response to that was to sit in Steve's lap after he sat down. “I can't win!” then started eating his own breakfast.

 

Pepper came and sat on Tony's other side, trailing her hand across the back of his shoulders as she did so. "Thor wants to return to Asgard somewhere with plenty of space. I suggested Central Park, have SHIELD rope off an area.” she glanced over at Joss who gave a thumbs up while sipping her coffee from her position on Steve's lap.

 

Tony finished his coffee and set the mug down. "Good call. I'll ask C-" He stopped, and everyone paused. He turned his head to the other end of the table. "Hey, Red, who's our SHIELD contact now?"

 

Natasha's head swiveled to look at him. "When I finish my bacon I'll get right on that for you, Mr. Stark," she said in her Natalie Rushman voice. Joss laughed hard enough Steve had to wrap an arm around her back to keep her from falling. He was also snickering slightly.

 

Barton reached over, picked up the two pieces still on her plate, folded them in half and shoved them in his mouth. He made a gesture with his hand indicating she had the floor. The look of death she gave him had Steve leaning back in mild fear. Still, she got up and dug her phone out of her pocket, heading into the main room to make her call.

 

"Fearless," Banner said to Barton. "That's what you are." The archer grinned around his mouthful of bacon and saluted. Tony and Barton had been pretty mad last night when it became obvious Thor intended to take Loki back alive. The arrow that he'd shot through Loki's neck last night had been pretty funny, though. Kept Loki quiet, too.

 

Romanoff walked in a moment later and headed to the buffet. "It'll take about an hour to organize but then we'll have access to the park. Also, they dropped off everyone's luggage downstairs, if anyone wants fresh clothes." She piled another plate with bacon, orange slices and other fruit and sat back down. Steve could hear her audibly sigh when Barton grabbed a strawberry off her plate.

 

Everyone was in a mix of either uniforms and/or clothing scrounged from either the concierge or Tony's closet back at the Tower. Thor, however still had on his armor, astonishingly pristine again, somehow. How did he even do that?

 

They finished their meals and slowly trickled out to retrieve their bags and get ready. Steve went down and grabbed his and Joss's bags. When he brought them up to the room, Joss was in the middle of a phone call with her mother, who wasn't happy from the sounds of it.

 

“I wasn't even in Manhattan at the time of the fight! I was in Brooklyn! Just because I was held hostage in another country for 13 months does not mean you can suddenly have an interest in my life after 25 years of ignoring me. Goodbye mother.” Joss hung up and put JT on the bed. She then noticed Steve in the door. “I guess I have to explain don't I?”

 

Steve shrugged, “I also brought our stuff.” Joss sighed and grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to change. Steve took the time to change as well. Joss walked out in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Then walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed booze. “That kind of story, huh?”

 

“You have no idea.” Joss sat down and opened the bottle. “I guess it starts about two years ago, shortly after Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. I was working a temp job with one of my family friends while he was missing, and one day in early February, I was walking home, and blacked out. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed with an IV in my arm.” she paused to take a drink.

 

“I was told I was in Canada, when I was actually in Finland. After a week, I was placed into a weird chamber and grew into the form I look like now after an extremely painful process. I then spent the next year working my ass off in training, mostly long distance throwing knives, so now I never miss.” Steve winced, he realized SHIELD gave her the one weapon she hated the most.

 

“Yeah, I learned a hell of a lot of defensive and offensive techniques in Finland. And the language, so there's that.” she paused, “It wasn't until six months in that I learned Tony rescued himself, and hadn't even thought to look for me. I hadn't known he was making it so I wouldn't have to worry about the people who captured him. The next seven months were absolute hell, and when I was rescued in early March, I had to adjust to my regular life, as a Super Soldier. Seven weeks later I got a phone call from Fury about a Special Assignment that he needed my help on.” Steve realized that the phone call must had been from around the time he had been found.

 

“I guess your transformation _really_ was different than mine.” he put a hand on Joss's shoulder, “I'm sorry that it happened that way, but am glad you made it through that.”

 

Joss smiled slightly. “Thanks, Steve.” She checked the time on JT, “We should probably head out to the park.” they stood and Steve pulled her into a quick hug before they headed out.

* * *

  
After arriving at Central Park, they stood off to the side as Team Science worked cautiously to move the Tesseract from the case Tony brought it in to the container Selvig brought. Along with Thor's girlfriend Jane Foster and her intern Darcy Lewis, who Tony had picked up via his jet last night. She and Darcy talked while Team Science worked.

 

“I swear, getting them to eat or understand the function of sleep is impossible.” Darcy said.

 

Joss smiled, “Finally! Someone who gets how hard it is to work with someone who does Science! that is a nice change of pace.” she and Darcy talked about random things while Steve kept an eye on the Tesseract, if there was anyone who wanted that stupid cube off the planet yesterday, it was him.

 

Jane took a break to check with Darcy, and talk with Joss about dating a superhero, “Does it get any easier?” Joss shook her head, she had fought along side Steve in battle. “Is there anyone you suggest I talk to about that?”

 

Joss gave her Pepper's number then shook her hand as she walked over to Thor, Joss turned her head to avoid their PDA as Thor left. She then stood next to Selvig and Darcy as he walked over to Loki with the container in hand.

 

Thor held the Tesseract out to Loki expectantly, glaring until the other man took a hold of it. With a final nod from Thor, he twisted something on the container and it blazed blue, swallowing the two Asgardians and sucking them up to the sky. They all took a couple instinctive steps back and watched them vanish into the sky.

 

Joss gave everyone a handshake goodbye, and after Steve shook hands with Tony, he walked over to the bike and grabbed Joss's hand. “Lets head home.” Joss got on the bike behind him, riding off towards their apartment, and wondering what life had in store for them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated. A sequel might be in the works, but probably not until Thanksgiving, (or the end of November if you don't celebrate).


End file.
